Everlasting Sunset
by Kathward4769
Summary: Nothing anyone could say would make me feel whole again. "Nessie, I-" He took another deep breath. "I imprinted on you." Well, nothing, except that.
1. Chapter 1

I've had this recurring dream every night for about a month. I'm running, running as fast as I can. Running through this same forest. It's cloudy; I can smell the rain even before a drop fell onto earth. I hear a voice that I have never heard before, yet it sounds so familiar. The voice comes from nowhere, it sounds like its right behind me. I hear it murmur "Get her" and I turn around. Nothing. And it all goes black, and then I wake up. Every single time.

I woke up one particular morning to a few voices hovering around my head. I was too tired to actually get up and see what was going on. No one ever come to into our cottage. Compared to my grandparent's luxurious mansion, my house is like a box. I laid there for a few minutes trying to get myself out of unconsciousness. As I began to focus on the voices, I heard a familiar hysterical laugh echoing in the walls. Uncle Emmett? Why the hell is he in my room? I opened my eyes slowly and focused on the bright, tall, pale white ceiling in my grandparent's mansion. Shit, I fell asleep there again. I hate it when I do that. No one else sleeps in this house and all they do is stare at me like I'm some sort of alien. You know, with huge green eyes and a massive forehead and all that. It's really awkward. It's like I'm some science experiment they have to study religiously.

So anyway, I slowly sat up on the couch to see my dad staring at me with huge eyes like I just rose from the dead. I gave him a confused look. My mom was standing above him with a small grin. My Uncle Emmett, however, was rolling on the ground howling with laughter. What the hell was going on? I guess everyone else went hunting. I don't know why my parents and Emmett stayed back, they all were thirsty.

"Did I fall asleep here again? Sorry, how long have I been out?" I murmured as I rubbed my eyes.

"I don't know, 10 hours? You're turning eight tomorrow yet you sleep like some teenager." My mom laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," I groaned as I stood up. "I have a body of a 16 year old, I need sleep."

That made my dad groan and my Uncle Emmett burst into hysterics again.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked my dad, still staring at me like he was in pain.

Emmett struggled to get the words out as laughter escaped from his mouth. "Jacob-is-going-to-"

"Shut up Emmett!" My dad erupted. "She'll find out later today."

"What about Jacob?" I asked in a worried tone. Was he hurt again? I don't think I could handle that. He's my best friend, my whole life. If he hurt himself on the stupid bike again…I'll kill him.

"Jacob's fine. For the moment." My mom chuckled and looked down at her husband. I sighed in relief and sat back down on the pale white sofa.

"For the moment." My dad repeated.

God, I mean I know dad doesn't particularly 'like' Jake, but what could he possibly do to make him that miserable. Something Aunt Alice saw coming no doubt. "Dad, what's your problem?"

"Oh, god." He moaned. "He's here."

That brought a huge smile to my face. I always loved to see Jake. He made me happy like no one else could. I hopped up as fast as I could and ran through the pale room to the door. I swung it open and there he was standing there. He was shirtless, of course. His cut-off jean shorts were up to his knees, like always. In a weird way, I liked him better like that, half naked. That's how my Jacob is supposed to look like. That's what he looked like when I first laid eyes on him. 7 years and 364 days ago. I was in my Aunt Rose's arms as she cuddled me. I was looking over her shoulder and saw him. His eyes filled with worry and hate. And then, as soon as he looked at me those same eyes softened and his shoulders fell. I remember that day crystal clear. One of my various "talents" I guess you can say. My Jacob always has that look on his face whenever I'm around him. I guess it's just that special bond we have.

"Hey, Jake. What's up?" I giggled.

Another groan from my dad.

"Hey, Nessie," He smiled. "Do you have time to go on a walk with me? Maybe go hunting?"

Emmett lost it this time. He started kicking his legs in the air like I four year old. Jesus Christ.

"Yeah, sure, anything to get me away from that." I laughed as I pointed to my awkward family and their multiple personalities.

"Yeah," He smirked. "I know the feeling."

"Hey I'm heading out with Jake for a while, be back later. Love you!" I shouted back to the house.

I slowly shut the door to give us some privacy. Even though I'm sure they could hear everything crystal clear.

"What is up with them? You're dad looked like he wanted to kill me even harder than usual." Jake joked as he nudged my shoulder.

"No idea. I'm glad you got me though. I miss you Jake. I haven't seen you in a couple days. I thought you were avoiding me." I laughed.

He said nothing but he smiled at me and took my hand.

We started running toward the trees. I could still hear my Uncle Emmett's laughter as we were running through the forest. Actually, I could still hear everything in the house. Someone spoke, dad I think.

"Bella, she's going to get hurt, I know it. Jacob is no good for her. Why is he doing this now? She's still too young, not even fully grown yet. She's just a little girl." Yeah, definitely dad.

My mom then laughed. "Edward, she is technically the same age I was when I fell in love with you. She is a teenager, she's still growing, let her have fun."

"Bella, she's turning eight tomorrow. EIGHT! Jacob is in his 20's."

I stopped listening at that point. Why did they all of a sudden care that I hung out with him? I've always been younger. With my growth slowing down and Jacob frozen in time, we're the same age technically. I looked over at Jacob, still in his human forum. Guess he doesn't really want to hunt. His eyes met mine and a huge grin met his face. He started to slow down so I did too.

A few seconds later we stopped in the middle of the woods. There was a sliver of sunlight coming through the trees. Jake sat in a patch of grass between two large oak trees. He gestured for me to join him. I slowly sat down across from him. I must have had a weird look on my face because he chuckled a little bit. We never really do this. We sat there silent for a few minutes. My eyes were closed so I could take in all the sounds and smells of the forest. He then spoke, which startled me. I almost forgot I had company.

"Nessie," He breathed, I opened my eyes. He looked like he was struggling to find words. "I think there's something you should know. You're old enough to understand."

I rolled my eyes. I hate it when people say that. I could understand everything since birth. Age is just a number.

He chuckled again, but then paused.

"Jake, what is it?" I questioned. Okay, so this is probably what my family was talking about back at the house, I thought to myself. Dad thinks it's dreadfully awful and my uncle thinks it's funnier than dead puppies. Well, that narrows the possibilities down. I was getting anxious. Did he have to leave? Was he unable to change into a wolf anymore? God, the few moments of silence felt like an eternity. He spoke again.

"Do you remember the day you were born-never mind of course you do- but remember when I first saw you? How happy I looked?"

I giggled and held my hand to his cheek as I looked back on the memory. I've shown him this image many times before, but I know he loves seeing it.

"Yeah," he smiled, "that look."

"What are you getting at, Jake?" I asked as I dropped my hand back into my lap.

"I don't want to come straight out with this, I'll freak you out."

"Jacob, I am the last creature you need to worry about scaring. My parents are vampires and my best friends a werewolf, you know?" I joked.

"I'm not worried about scaring you, Nessie. I'm worried that you'll think I'm a creeper and won't want to hang out with me anymore." He awkwardly laughed.

"Jake, tell me." I pushed. What does anything have to do with the first day he saw me? His replies were taking too long. My heart was going crazy.

"Think back to Sam and Emily, Quil and Claire. Think about them. How they feel about each other." He dragged that sentence on.

Now I was confused. I tried to put the pieces together. I tried to make it all make since. Oh, god. No. Did Jake imprint on somebody? He had to of, it all fits. This is what he needed to tell me? Dad was right, I will get hurt. He'll never ever be able to hang out with me like he used to. I'll never be number one in his life again. A million things were going on in my mind. It was too much. I can't share him with some other girl. What am I going to do without him? A single tear rolled down my cheek. I'll never have my Jake ever again.

"Nessie?" Jake questioned. "Nessie, what did I say? What's wrong?" Panic was in his voice.

"Who is she, Jake?" I sniffled and started to stare at the forest floor. One of my tears hit the dirt.

"What do you mean?" He lifted my head up, puzzled.

I started to really cry, full blown sobs and everything. I tried to get my words out between my gasps for air and the shaking of my entire body. "Jake, who did you imprint on? Leah? Tell me, Jake." I couldn't think straight. My hands were trembling.

"I knew you were smart enough to figure it out," He smiled. "Nessie, it's not Leah or anyone like that. I have some taste." He laughed. At least someone found this humorous. "Come here." He reached over to me but I didn't budge. I couldn't move. There was a horrible feeling in my chest.

He dragged me onto his lap and wiped the tears off my face with his huge fingers. He looked me in the eyes and I buried my face in his burning chest. I felt him tuck one of my ringlets behind my ear. He stroked my hair for a few moments and took a deep breath. "I can't believe I'm doing this." He sighed. I looked up at him and his eyes began to water.

Nothing anyone could say would make me feel whole again. "Nessie, I-" He took another deep breath. "I imprinted on you." Well, nothing, except that.


	2. Chapter 2

I lifted my head up from his burning chest. His heart was pounding faster than I thought possible. As I looked up at him, his deep brown eyes filling up with water, I tried to speak, I couldn't. All that came out was a frantic gasp. It's that point in time, everything in my body seemed like it stopped. Like nothing worked anymore. My brain was trying to comprehend what just happened. It was too much for me to handle. My body shut down and everything went black.

The next thing I remember is I was moving, fast. At least, that's what it felt like. My eyes still wouldn't open. My body wasn't doing anything I told it to. I tried to make a noise, nothing. Great. I continued to lie there helplessly. I tried to make any motion to indicate that I was still alive, or conscious or whatever. My body still failed to listen. I started focusing on the senses I could use. The smells were very familiar. I was in the forest near my home. The same one I passed out in. I could smell Jacob. He was carrying me. What I would give to be able to reach up and touch his face. To give him some reply. I tried to move (to no avail) for the next few minutes. Then we stopped. We were in front of my house. I could smell the old woods and the ancient fireplace. I heard frantic footsteps followed by Mr. Grumpy Pants' yell.

"Give her to me," My dad said sternly. "What did I tell you? She can't handle something like this. I hope you feel real great about yourself." I felt my dad grab a hold of me and hug me tightly.

I heard more footsteps. "Jacob, what the hell did you do to her?" My mom asked franticly as she stroked my hair.

"Nothing, I swear. I just…told her what I needed to. I did the right thing, no matter what your husband says," Jacob said in disgust, "I was holding her," He paused, "And right when I told her, she…stopped responding. I didn't touch her I swear." He sounded like he was in tears.

"You better not have Jacob, leave my house before I do permanent damage to you." My dad growled.

No, Jake don't go, I need you. I love you Jake, please stay here. Just stay for a few minutes, I can wake up. Just wait. I was struggling to say those words. But it was too late. I heard the door close and his sent was fading. I was still in my dad's arms and I could feel the rage inside him. Someone needed a chill pill. The door opened and closed and I felt like I was flying again. I could smell my mom following. My guess was we were going to my Grandparent's. The last thing I need is my entire family hovering over me and finding out my personal business. With my luck, everyone probably came back from hunting and Alice would have told them all about what happened. That would just make my day even better. I heard my Grandfather's voice as we approached the house. My dad started to slow down and I heard the glass door open.

We walked inside the house. Well, I was carried. I could tell everyone was back, fabulous. Dad set me on the couch like earlier this morning.

"Do you hear her thoughts, Edward?" My grandfather asked.

"Yes, she's completely conscious of what's happening, her body just won't respond." My dad said blankly. I could tell her was worried.

"She's probably just in a state of shock," My grandfather added. I felt him put a stethoscope to my chest. "Just give her some time and she'll snap out of it."

At that time I heard more footsteps, followed by a gasp from my Aunt Rose, and laughter from my Uncle Emmett, of course.

I heard my uncle approach. "Did she stop breathing while making out the werewolf?" he joked. My dad didn't find it too funny. "God, Edward, lighten up. You're going to have to get used to it eventually. You know she loves him too."

Did I really? I loved Jacob? I knew I loved him as a best friend, but nothing more than that. Or did I? It would all make since, it would explain why it hurt so much to think he imprinted on another girl. Never in my life would I think like that. But now that I know he loves me, I suppose that changes things. I thought to myself, yes, I am in love with Jacob Black. Just the thought of his name sent chills down my body. 'I'm in love with Jacob…' I thought again.

I heard my dad groan.

Shit, he heard that.

"Yes, I know she does," He sighed. "But that doesn't change anything. Look what he did to her. I swear I'll kill him."

Gee, dad, way to be a mood kill. I would have given anything to wake up at that moment and run away with Jacob. To tell him how I feel too. But lucky me, I just laid there defenseless, waiting for my body to kick in.

I heard my dad speak again. "Jasper, can you help? Please."

I didn't even realize Uncle Jaz was in here. He's so quiet, like Alice I suppose. All of a sudden, I felt very calm. What happened back in the forest didn't worry me anymore. I knew I could just go over to Jake's and leap into his arms and all will be fine. My eyes twitched. I could move my fingers again. That was quick.

"She's coming around." My grandpa said.

My eyes fluttered and I could see light through the cracks. I slowly opened my eyes and saw my entire family standing over me. 'Hey guys, you know I've lived here for eight years. I'm not going to spontaneously grow a third arm, you don't need to stare.' I thought. I would have much rather go back into unconsciousness. I hate being the center of attention.

"Nessie, sweetie, are you alright?" My grandma, Esme asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good, I just, uh," I tried to sit up but my dad pushed me back down.

"Lay down, I don't want you blacking out again." He ordered.

I did as ordered. I look at my dad and thought 'please, can I go? I hate being stared at, I just want to walk around or something. Please daddy?' I didn't want to offend anyone so I did it just so dad could hear. I gave him a pleading look but he just shook his head. Great. I threw my arms over my head with a huff and stared at the celling like this morning. Panic started to come back into my system. Dad ordered Jake away. Where was he? Was he okay? Then just like that, I was calm again. I gave Uncle Jaz a dirty look. He smirked at me.

After an hour or two, my family left me alone on the couch with my dad. I wished he'd go too. I sat up and looked him. 'You know, you're way too over protective. It's Jake, he won't hurt me.' I thought.

He just shook his head again.

'Seriously, dad,' I thought again, 'I really need to see him. It will make me so much happier. Please let me go, just this one night. I'll be back by eleven. Please, for my birthday present?'

He sighed and nodded his head. "Elven." He repeated. "And I'll know everything that happens. No secrets. I love you. Please, for my sake, be safe."

I stood up and gave him a thankful smile. I walked over to him and kissed him on his ice cold forehead. "Thanks daddy. I love you too."

As I was walking away, I heard him whisper, "Take my Volvo." I squealed with excitement. "Just for tonight," He smiled. "Happy Birthday."

I ran straight for the garage and opened the driver's door of my dad's silver Volvo. I put the key in the ignition and shut the door. I looked in the mirror to make sure I looked decent, not that Jake would care. I formed my ringlets so they sat evenly on my shoulders. I put on some extra mascara to really bring out my chocolate brown eyes. Jake said that it was his favorite feature of me. I wasn't much to look at I didn't think. I was skinny and pale, not as pale as my parents, but compared to Jake I was like snow. I had normal sized boobs I guess. I hopped they got bigger before I stopped growing, but it wasn't a huge concern. I was real bony. You could see my rib and hip bones when I'm in my bikini. But like I said, my appearance didn't really matter. My Grandpa Charlie always said I was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. But I'm sure it was just from a grandpa point of view.

I backed out of the drive way, careful not to hit anything or my dad would murder me. This was his favorite car. Something about meeting mom in it or something. It was already dark outside. I pulled out of the enormous drive way and hit the main road. I didn't technically have a driver's license, but being the Chief of Police's granddaughter really helps.

My calmness really started to fade away once I reached the Black's driveway. Jacob still lived with his dad, Billy and his new wife Sue Clearwater. Or Sue Black…nah, I liked the first one better. I pulled up next to the house and slowly crept out of the car. I made sure the clothes I was wearing sat evenly on my body. I don't even know when I got this outfit, or how it even got one me. My Aunt Alice always buys my clothes and has them on me before I can protest. I'd much rather wear sweatpants, or a ratty t-shirt. That's my since of fashion. But I guess it was a good thing I looked good tonight.

I walked on the gravel driveway shuffling the whole way, hoping Jake would hear me and come to the door so I wouldn't have to ask for him. My plan worked a little too well because within five seconds, Jake ran out of the house, grabbed me, and spun me in a circle.

"I'm so glad you're alright," He laughed, "Don't ever do that to me again."

"Yeah, sorry, Jake," I joked, "I'll try not to pass out on purpose next time."

He looked at me for a second. "Why are you here?"

"Gee, dude, nice to see you too." I sassed.

"You know what I mean." I stated.

"Yeah, I know, it's my turn to talk today, alright? Except you can't pass out because I highly doubt I can carry you home." I laughed.

"Okay, shoot." He stood there waiting for me to start talking.

"Don't you want to go somewhere more private?" I questioned as I pointed to the window next to us. Sue and Billy were watching closely to my every movement.

"It's dark; I don't want to risk you getting hurt."

"Jacob Black, do you honestly think anything can get past a thousand pound werewolf and a vampire hybrid?" I laughed. "Let's go."

He gave in and we ran for about ten minutes until we reached a small creek.

There was only one thing going through my head. Only one sentence. What I was about to do would change my life forever. Talk about pressure. I stood in front of him, I can't believe what I was about to do, dad was going to kill me. Nothing matters now. I need to do this for us.

"Nessie, come on tell me, I can take it." He smiled.

He probably thought I was going to yell at him for what happened today. Or tell him that he was insane for thinking like that. He was dead wrong. The opposite was about to happen, actually.

I don't know what came over me but I ran and jumped on him. I attached myself to his torso. His warm shirtless body touched low cut shirt. I felt him jump as we touched. He grabbed my lower back and I kissed him. And the weird thing is, he kissed me back. Nothing ever felt more natural to me. Vampire on werewolf action. The thought made me giggle. Jake laughed to. I pulled away after a few seconds and looked at his face, pure shock. I smiled and leaned over to his ear.

I had so many emotions going on at one time. I knew only one phrase that could make this moment right. "Jacob Black," I sighed. "I think I'm in love with you."


	3. Chapter 3

I was shocked by my own words. What the hell did I just say? Did I really just do that? My mind was going crazy again. Jacob wasn't replying. He stood there frozen. I was still in his arms. I started to feel him shake and twitch.

I slowly adjusted my torso so I could get a good look at his face. I starred deep into his eyes waiting for some sort of reaction, but there was nothing. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. His eyes closed and he inhaled.

I reached up and placed my palm on his cheek and replayed what I just told him. Making sure he saw every detail. He opened his eyes, exhaled, and grabbed my wrist then slowly moved it from his cheek to his mouth. He kissed my hand and closed his eyes again. I studied carefully to every motion he made. He drew me closer to his chest. I wrapped my legs around him tighter. I laid my head and closed my eyes on his huge, muscular shoulder.

I heard Jake take another big inhale. I looked up at his beautiful face. He sighed as he said these words; the words I never thought would come out of a thousand pound teenage boy/werewolf. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he started, "I love you more than anything in the entire world combined. I love you more than oxygen. I love you more than the stars, the trees, water. I love you more than any person has ever loved another. You are my everything. The sun rises and sets because of how fucking incredible you are. My world revolves around you and I have done everything I possibly can to keep you safe and happy your entire life. I never thought you would even consider loving me." He paused taking another deep breath, "But now that you have said it- I don't even know how to explain the mix of emotions I'm feeling. I guess all I can say is that I love you too Nessie. More than you can ever imagine."

By that time I had tears streaming down my face. I buried my head between his neck and shoulder blade. "Gosh, Jake," I said while laughing and crying at the same time, "I don't know if I can beat that." I struggled to find words. "Uhm, I'm not really good at expressing things in words so…" I decided to show him an image I never showed anyone before. I was still inside my mom's stomach. Yeah, I know I have a good memory. Anyway, the image was of me lying in there just chilling. Then I heard the most beautiful voice in the world. He was angry, I didn't know why; he seemed shocked to see my mom's belly so big. But when I first heard his voice I had a huge smile on his face and my heart started to beat really fast. It was the first moment I had with Jake. And I would never ever forget it.

After I showed him that, he was in tears.

"You seriously remember that?" He was astonished.

"Of course I do." I smirked. "I remember the first day I heard your voice, the first day I saw you, the first bottle you feed me, the first movie you made me watch –"Psycho"- thanks for that by the way, the first time you took me hunting, the first time you taught me how to ride a bike, the first time you told me you loved me…" I paused to look at his face.

Jacob looked at me with intense eyes. He leaned over to my face and kissed me passionately. I wrapped my legs even tighter, squeezing his lower back. My hand started to travel all over his body. Jake all of a sudden lay down on his back with me still around his waist. I adjusted myself so I was lying beside him. Never loosing contact with his lips. I traced every muscle he had with my finger. Making a pattern on his chest. This was going way different than I initially planned. Not that it was a problem. Jake was rubbing my lower back and slowly worked his way up to my chest. I gasped but he kept going, and I let him. He started to take of my shirt. I climbed back onto this chest and helped him lift it over my head.

What was I doing? I couldn't do this, not now, not here. I had to stop. If only I could stop. There I was, sitting on top on him in just shorts and a lacey bra Alice picked out. Jake looked at me and smiled. I bent down and kissed him again. He was…unclasping my bra now. I know I should have stopped it there but I couldn't. I was a hormonal teenager, you know. So I let him take it off. Then he started to take off my shorts which were a little difficult, so he ended up just ripping them. I bent down and started to take his shorts off too. This wasn't too easy either.

I honestly had no idea what I was doing. I was panicking inside. I was not a pro at this whatsoever. Neither was Jake, but he seemed to be doing just fine. He is a man after all.

We did it. And I mean "it". We actually went all the way the first time we told each other how we felt. It was…words cannot describe my emotions. In the beginning I was afraid. I was afraid he would hurt me, or I would bite him. But it felt so natural; it all seemed to work out perfectly. I didn't think what we did was trashy at all. Jake and I were so comfortable with each other and mind you not many other "people" are in the same situation we were. I guess me and Jake were never meant to be normal. I know I sure wasn't. At that moment in time I felt that it was just me and Jake there. The entire world was frozen, and it was just us. That's all that mattered.

When we finished…we ended up in the stream beside us. I have no idea how we ended up there. The whole night was just a blur. Jake was holding me and eventually carried me out of the water. I was so exhausted; it was a long day for both of us. I tried to get dressed, but I couldn't so Jake had to help. Although, I'm sure he didn't mind.

"Shit!" He exclaimed.

"Hmm?" I mumbled in his arms.

"You don't have…pants anymore."

The way he said it made me burst into hysterics. At least it woke me up.

"Could you maybe sneak inside your house and give me a pair of Sue's" I giggled.

"I'll try." He mumbled.

He carried me to my dad's car and placed me in the passenger's seat. Guess he was driving me home. It was probably for the best. I saw Jake creep inside his house so I decided to turn the car on. I looked at the dash board. _1:09am._Damn it! I was supposed to be back at eleven. I looked at my phone I had left in the car earlier this evening. 47 missed calls. All from my dad. What was I going to do? He'll be able to see what my reason for being late was. I saw Jake come out of the house with a pair of Sue's khaki shorts. I started hyperventilating when he climbed in the driver's seat.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Look at the clock, Jake. I was supposed to be home more than two hours ago!"

"Damn it!" Jake yelled as he excelled out of the drive way onto the road. He hesitated to think of something to say. "Tell them you had car troubles. This things pretty old." He patted the dash board.

"Are you forgetting who my father is?"

"Edwa…oh shit shit shit! What the hell are we going to do? He'll kill me if he found out what I did to you."

"Hey, now. It's not all your fault. I equally did the same thing." I butted in.

"You're dad's going to know everything!" He yelled as he pounded on the steering wheel.

It was quiet for a few seconds as I put Sue's pants on. They were huge on me, like everything always was. It didn't really matter now. My life was over. At least I officially made it to eight years old. The thought of what would happen to me once I got home made me cry, again. My head rested on the window.

"Hey, hey, Nessie. Don't cry." Jake reached over and touched my cheek. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you, remember? It's all going to be fine." He assured.

As much as I would love to believe him…I couldn't. I couldn't even imagine what my dad would do. I needed a way out of this, but I needed to go home and confront the mess I just made.

"Jake, you can't promise me that. You know no one can control my dad's temper. And I mean he freakin' hates you already…no offence. I mean he probably won't kill you…probably. But he will hurt you I guarantee. And I can't sit and watch him do that to you. I can't do this Jake, I mean seriously." I just continued to babble on and on about how my life is going to be over and how I'll never be able to do anything for the rest of my immortal life.

"Well then what do you suggest we do?" Jacob yelled pounding his fist on the dash board.

He stared on the road, anger in his eyes. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I made him angry. So just like that, I was tearing up again.

"Ness, I'm sorry," Jake said as he saw my expression, "I'm sorry I keep making you cry. It's officially your birthday, and this is no way of celebrating. Nessie, I'm sorry what I did. I'm sorry I made you do that. I should have stopped, that was selfish and wrong of me. I could have killed you…" He trailed off; a look of horror in his eyes. "I could have killed you" He repeated.

"Jake," I interrupted, "I'm not that breakable, please don't feel guilty. And it wasn't exactly just your idea. I could have stopped you, but I didn't. It's not your fault at all. I'm the one who was selfish and came here. I should have stayed home. I don't deserve you, you're perfect. I ruined everything. I'm the sorry one Jake."

"Don't- don't ever say that," Jake stuttered, "I'm far from perfect. You are the definition of perfect. You're incredible. For real, Nessie. Don't ever say anything like that again."

I ignored him. Perfect? Me? I'm far from prefect. I mean look what just happened. I went to Jake's house and had sex with him the first time I told him I loved him. I disobeyed my dad's orders and my whole family probably thinks I'm some trashy teenager. I don't think that's anywhere near perfect.

A few moments went by and my mind started to wander. Just like that, my absolute brilliance kicked in.

"Jake," I shouted, "Take me to the Carlisle's."

"Why?" Jake questioned.

"I need to talk to Uncle Jasper." I explained.

I had a plan brewing in my mind. It was the one way Jake and I could make it out without totally being murdered by my father.

We pulled up to the house around 1:30am and all the lights were on. I hoped to God that my dad wasn't there. Something in my gut told me he wouldn't be.

Jake pulled into the garage and I jumped out of the car before it fully stopped and ran into the house using the side entrance.

"Renesmee," Carlisle gasped when I ran in. He grabbed my arm, "Grandpa, I'm sorry, I know I'm late I just need to see Uncle Jasper." I detached myself from him and ran upstairs.

Jasper was already waiting at the top of the stairwell.

"Nessie, what is it?" He had a look of horror in his eyes.

"Come outside, I'll explain it all. I'm fine, promise; I just need your assistance. "

He looked at me funny but agreed. He followed me out into the garage. He saw Jake standing there against the Volvo, shaking.

"What's he doing here?" Uncle Jaz groaned.

"He's kind of a big part of the problem." I added.

"And the problem being?" Uncle Jaz asked.

"Okay, listen," I sighed. "I know this sounds really bad but you're the only person who can help me right now. Well, help us. You see, went I went over to Jake's house I kind of told him that I loved him."

Jaz looked disgusted. "You're too good for him, Ness. But what do you want me to do about it?"

"That's not the whole story. Well, okay, so after I told him things got a little out of hand. So one thing led to another and we kind of…you know?" I made a tiny thrusting gesture. Trying to lighten the mood a little.

"Ew! Oh my god, Nessie what the…oh lord! With him! Tonight!" Jaz turned to Jake, "I swear I'll kill you, boy. That is my eight year old niece you disgusting little-"

"Jaz!" I exclaimed, "It wasn't exactly his idea." I walked over to Jake and held his hand. He was feeling really guilty, I could tell.

Jaz started to calm down. "Fine," he sighed. "Why did you tell me this? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Well you see," I continued, "I kind of need to go home tonight. And well, dad will be there and he'll see everything that happened. I was kind of hopping you could calm him down so he doesn't …kill us."

"Well I honestly don't know what I can do, Ness. I can try, but I'm not going to be able to prevent him from ripping the dog's head off." Jaz replied.

"Please Uncle Jazzy?" I made a puppy dog face and walked over to give him a hug. "I really, really, really, need your help. And I just love you so much." I was sucking up. Jaz was always wrapped around my finger.

He kissed my head. "Fine, I'll help you. But please, don't be so stupid next time."

"Thank you so much, we should probably go now. I'm surprised he hasn't torn up the town looking for me."

I grabbed Jacob's hand. And we followed Jasper into the forest toward my cottage. As soon as we jumped over the small river, my heart started beating like crazy. My dad was going to flip shit. I knew we were close enough for him to hear our thoughts. Jasper couldn't "work his magic" until we saw him in person. So there really wasn't much I could do except wait. Wait until we got to the house. I looked over at Jake. He was still holding my hand. Squeezing it actually. I was wondering what my dad was thinking right now. I kept apologizing in my head. Hoping to calm him down.

'Daddy,' I thought. 'Please don't be mad. I lost track of time. I love him, dad. I do. Please don't be mad. He means so much to me. I'm almost full grown. I couldn't wait. I love you, dad. I would never do anything I wasn't ready for, you know that. Just please take this rationally.'

I was trying everything in my power to make this easier on everyone involved. It was almost two in the morning and I was exhausted. In fact, I would have given anything to go to sleep right then and there, but I knew there was a huge problem ahead of me that I needed to fix.

We continued to run until we arrived at the small stone cottage in the middle of the forest. I stopped breathing. I was going to die. He was going to kill me. Not literally, of course, but he would make me want to be dead. We stood there in silence for a few moments. I heard nothing inside the house. I looked at Jake who was staring into space. I pressed my head against his arm and he kissed the top of my head.

Suddenly there was a bang inside followed by a few footsteps. The doorknob turned slowly. The door creaked open. My father stepped out under the doorframe. My heart skipped a beat. My eyes met his. He looked miserable. I looked over at Jasper who was concentrated. It was working, my dad hasn't decapitated anyone yet.

"Renesmee," He whispered. "Come inside."

I took a deep breath and whispered to Jacob, "Goodnight, Jake, I love you. See you tomorrow." I let go of his hand and walked toward my father and toward the miserable night of scolding ahead of me.

"No." Dad said sternly. "Don't say goodnight. Jake's coming in too."

Shit.


	4. Chapter 4

I slowly turned around to take a look at Jake. His eyes were wide and full of fear. I can't say that my expression was any less panicked. I gave Jasper a frantic look. He nodded and gave me the 'Relax, I have it all under control' look.

I walked back over to Jacob and grabbed his hand. He squeezed mine so tight it hurt. But the pain was nothing compared to what I knew was ahead of me. We walked slowly toward the door as Uncle Jaz followed. We were about to step inside when my dad spoke.

"There will be no need for your assistance tonight, Jasper. I am completely under control. Please return to the family and we will see you in the morning for the party." Dad said in a calm, gentle voice.

I gave Jaz a frantic look pleading him to stay. He shrugged. "Daddy's orders," He joked, "I did what I came here to do. You're on your own now kiddo." He smiled at me and turned away. He stopped mid walk and abruptly turned to Jake. "Child molester." He laughed as he disappeared into the forest. And we were alone.

"In. Now." Dad said harshly and pointed inside the doorframe.

Jake and I crept into the small cottage and took a seat on the faded couch facing the stone fireplace. My dad shut the door behind us and turned on the lamp for Jake's sake. I knew perfectly well that dad and I could see just fine. He slowly walked to the front of the couch to look at us. He starred into both sets of our eyes and sighed. Then he walked over to a wooden rocking chair next to the fire.

"Before I begin," My dad sighed as he rubbed his head in his hands, "I'm just going to relieve the tension by saying that I am not planning on detaching anyone's body parts from their bodies tonight. No matter how much I would love to do remove a certain body part." He paused to stare at Jake who let out a quiet, deep whimper and squeezed my hand tighter.

I focused on what my dad just said. He _wasn't _going to murder us? I was utterly shocked. What the hell was going on in his mind? My dad usually jumps at any opportunity to injure Jake, but now he has this huge and reasonable circumstance and he's backing out? I had no idea what was going on. I was expecting the first words out of my dad's mouth to be 'what the beepity beep beep beepity beep is going on in you beeping minds!' Or something along those lines. My dad was actually being reasonable for once in my life.

I focused back to my dad's face and he was giving me a dirty look.

'Sorry.' I thought.

"Like I was saying," dad continued, "Bella and I were just about to go for a hunt before I…heard you. I was pacing around the house thinking to myself that you were dead or injured. But I kept my cool for your mother's sake. You had no idea how worried I was and you're lucky I didn't go over to the reservation right then and there to find you. That would be one awkward meeting don't you think? But then I heard Jasper's thoughts and I couldn't believe it for a moment. And then I heard you begging for me not to kill your or Jacob. I knew it had to be true but I didn't want to believe you either. You wouldn't do that. But then the…images….in Jacob's mind. They were so disgusting yet I knew what he did to you was true. And you're right. I should be cracking some skull's right now but I'm not going to because I'm going to be 'reasonable'" He paused in deep thought and restraint. "Anyway, I'm glad you're safe. No, I'm thrilled that you're safe. And I understand that what you had to tell Jacob was…"he struggled to find an appropriate word, "…important. I guess you would say. But the reason you had for being late? I cannot believe you would disobey me and my morals. Not just me, your mom, Charlie, your aunts and uncles. None of them would ever expect you to do this." He ended that thought angrily and I could tell he was holding back a lot of emotion. He probably wanted to punch Jacob in the face multiple times and then disembowel him.

The thought of me being a disappointment to my family was too much for me to handle. So I started to cry, again. For the trillionth time today. "Dad I-"

"I know, Nessie. I know that you're a smart girl and I know you think you did the right thing but you're so young. You don't know anything. Nessie, you are eight years old!" Dad stood up and got in my face. "As if being more than two hours past curfew wasn't bad enough, you had to do the unthinkable and make a-a-whore out of yourself. There I said it." My dad sighed at sat back down.

I started to sob. He was right. I did act like a whore. I acted like the girls me and Jake always make fun of. The girls I thought I was different from. I couldn't believe myself.

"Nessie, I didn't…I didn't mean it like that. I would never accuse you of being such a vile thing. I know you love him; for some ungodly reason. And I know you want to spend the rest of your life with him but now was the worst time to do…that." My dad walked over and knelt in front of me. He started to stroke my cheek. "Renesmee Carlie, I love you so much. You are my little girl. The only child I will ever have that I created with the love of my life. You are beautiful and talented and one-of-a-kind. I just thought you were smarter than that. And you know I have every right to throw a fit. But I'm not going to. It's your birthday and we're all going to put on a happy face until the parties over. I won't tell the family not even mom. But just promise me, you'll be smarter in the future. I do love you more than you can imagine, Nessie. So I'm going to remain calm and civil. For one night at least."

I tried to make a full sentence between my sobs. "I'm sorry daddy, I know you mean what's best and I love you too." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I started to calm down. "Thanks for postponing my death sentence until tomorrow." I chuckled.

He started to stand up. "Anytime." He kissed my head again and started walking toward the door. "I'm going to meet mom up in the mountains to hunt. It's our little secret, for now. We'll be back in the morning. Get some sleep you look awful." He joked as he opened the door. "I love you and Happy _8__th_ Birthday." He said as he shut the door. He dragged out my age when he spoke.

I was shocked and confused. I only had a two minute lecture and I was off the hook for now. There was no screams or bloodshed. That was definitely a first for us. I looked over at Jake who was also in shock.

"What the hell was that?" I asked astonished.

"I have no idea." Jake answered.

"He didn't take one leap and you and only made one single comment about detaching your man junk." I teased as I laid my head on his shoulder.

We sat there in silence for about ten minutes. I can't even imagine what was going on in Jake's head. I can tell you what I was thinking. I just got the best birthday present in the entire world. I got to see another day. My dad totally took one of those chill pill's I proscribed him eight years ago.

"You need to get to bed." Jake finally said as he picked me up from the waist. "You look awful."

"Thanks." I muttered as I was being forcibly moved into my bedroom.

"You know what I mean." Jake joked as he put me down on my feet. He went over to my bed and laid across it to watch me. He looked so funny lying across my purple bedspread.

I walked over to my dresser and through a pair of green and black flannel pajama pants on the floor along with a black tank top. I took off Sue's shorts as Jake whistled obnoxiously at me. You'd think after all we'd been through that night he would of gotten a little more mature. But he was Jake so of course not. I stepped into my pajama bottoms and slipped off my shirt and bra. I threw the tank top over my head as I totted lazily to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror. Eww, Jake was right. I did look like crap. My entire day consisted of crying, passing out, and having sex in a river. No wonder I looked homeless.

I brushed out my tangles in my spiral hair and neatly gathered them into a pony tail in the middle of my head. I put my Batman toothpaste on my Spiderman tooth brush and brushed lazily for a good three minutes. I spat in the sink and splashed my face with water. I could barely move I was so tired.

When I got back to my room, Jake was under the covers in my bed lying against the wall. I shuffled toward him and climbed in myself. He pressed his body against mine and started playing with my hair.

I was almost asleep when Jake started to laugh.

"Hey, Ness." He chuckled.

"What?" I whined. I was so tired I was about to throw a shoe at him.

"You didn't turn off the light." He said as he pointed to my celling light.

"Hey, Jake, fuck you." I joked.

He got up without being told and flipped the switch on the wall. I felt him climb back under the sheets with me and it became warm again. I snuggled against his chest and sighed.

"Long day, huh?" He whispered into my hair.

"You have no idea." I replied.

"Get some sleep birthday girl." He laughed. "I got a big surprise for you in the morning."

"Like this morning's surprise wasn't bad enough?"

"This one's even better."

"Fab-freakin'-tabulous" I sassed.

He laughed into my pony tail. "Go to bed."

"You too Mr. Man. You're about as human as I am."

"Fine." He sighed as he wiggled closer to me. "Goodnight, I love you. Ms. Cullen."

"I love you more Mr. Black." I joked as I slipped into unconsciousness.

"That's impossible, future Mrs. Black."

I was too exhausted to reply. Did he just say Mrs. Black? For god's sake he just told me he loved me today and then we had sex now he's planning marriage? All within at 24 hour time frame? He was rushing and what for? We've got an eternity to live. I felt him kiss my relaxed lips. I couldn't even kiss him back. My exhaustion took over and I was out. I sunk into deep sleep.

I had my dream again. Except there was more to it. I was running in that familiar forest. I heard the voice again. The whisper. "Get her" it said harshly. I spun around to see where it came from. Nothing. I kept running and running. I ran to a huge cliff. Something inside of me wanted to jump. My body needed to do it even though I had no clue why. So I crouched low to the ground and sprang up with force. Something was falling down with me too. I couldn't focus on it. It was moving too fast. Right when I hit the bottom I woke up.

I sprung up to a sitting position in my bed. I was breathing heavily. I touched my forehead and it was drenched with sweat. I glanced over at Jacob who was still sound asleep. The clock on my dresser said 10:23am. I only got eight hours of sleep but I was oddly wide awake. The dream I had seemed so real. I'd never had it go that far before. I usually always wake up when I hear the whisper. That night was different.

I slowly stepped out of bed and crept to the bathroom. I felt gross so I decided to take a shower. I climbed out of my clothes and undid my hair. The shower was set on cold which was a good thing. With Jacob in bed with me it had to of been 110 degrees under the sheets. I washed my hair and shaved as usual. When I stepped out of the shower I was overcome with intense nausea and fled to the toilet. I violently threw up the contents of my stomach. I heard Jake run to my side.

"Nessie," He sounded panicked, "What's wrong?"

"Go away." I ordered, "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Not likely, Nessie." Jake said as he sat next to me. I was still blowing chunks.

After about five minutes I was feeling better. Jake helped me up and I flushed the nastiness down the toilet. I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth.

"Nice toothbrush." Jake joked.

"Don't be jealous." I sassed back.

I walked back to my room when I was finished and picked up the clothes my Aunt Alice laid out while I was asleep. I never had to worry about what I was going to wear. Jake followed me back to the room looking at me like I was going to die or something.

"Jake I'm fine," I said while putting on some panties. "It's probably just stress."

I put on my strapless bra and grabbed the dress that was picked out for me. When I studied it I groaned. It was pretty and all but I'd much rather wear something comfy that I can get dirty in. I slid on the pale blue strapless dress and tied the navy blue ribbon behind my back. I walked back into the bathroom to put on my face. I used a little blush to brighten up my pale complexion and I put some eyeliner and mascara on to bring out my eyes. I really didn't wear much makeup. I didn't see the need. I saw a silk headband made out of the same materials as the bow on my dress sitting on the counter. Alice must have put it here. My hair was pretty much dry by that time so I parted it evenly and placed the headband neatly behind my bangs.

I picked up my clothes from earlier and walked back to my room to put them in the hamper. I walked in and Jacob whistled. I rolled my eyes at him as I put the clothes away.

"I've got the most beautiful girlfriend in the entire world." He said as he grabbed me from behind to kiss my neck. Was I really his girlfriend now? It sounded so weird. I thought it was more than that but there really wasn't a word to describe Jake and I's relationship. Girlfriend didn't really cut it.

"Are you ready for your surprise now?" he smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

"Surprise?" I questioned as Jake was kissing my neck. "Right now?"

"Mhhmm." He grumbled into my neck.

"I guess I'm ready," I replied as a turned to face him. "I don't know how many more surprises I can take."

"You'll love this one." He said as he smiled at me. He tilted down again to give me a tender kiss on the lips. Someone was being affectionate this morning.

"Alrighty then" I smiled back at him. I skipped to the front door to look for the shoes Alice picked out for me. Dark Blue tall converse. Perfect, at least I'll be able to run. The shoes were the exact same color as my ribbon and head band. Alice and I compromised. I could be confortable and she could keep me looking like a model.

I slipped into my shoes and laced them up my shins. I looked up at Jacob who was ready to go out the door.

"Wait!" I exclaimed as I ran into my room. I threw open my dresser drawer and got the first pair of boxers I saw. I could not wear a dress without shorts underneath. I don't tend to sit like a lady. I slipped on my purple polka dot boxers and walked back to Jake.

"What was that all about?" He asked puzzled.

I lifted up my dress to show him the new addition to my outfit.

He smiled and shook his head. "Of course."

I was about to walk out the door when Jake scooped me into his arms. I protested and giggled but he held me close to his torso as he walked out the door. He closed it behind him. He lifted me above his head onto his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I laughed as he started walking toward my grandparent's house.

"This is how I always used to carry you." He smirked.

"I know, I remember. But I haven't been on your shoulders in like four years."

"Well then it's a good thing we're doing it now!" He joked. "You're going through withdraw."

I laughed. "I think I'm a little bit heavier since the last time you did this."

"You're right. What are you now? 60 pounds?" He joked.

I kicked his chest. "91.5 thank you very much."

"Fierce."

"Yeah? Well I can still kick your ass." I joked.

"So what exactly should I be expecting?" I questioned him as we got closer to the house.

"Well if I told you it wouldn't be much of a surprise." He joked.

I scoffed at him. "I don't like surprises."

"This one's different."

"It won't make me pass out?"

"I don't think so. I'll hold your hand just in case." He teased as he kissed my leg.

We reached the house a couple minutes later and it was decorated all over. Alice went a little over board, as usual. There were purple balloons everywhere and the house was strung with pink and purple lights.

"Alice." Jacob and I sighed simultaneously.

Instead of walking to the front door Jacob continued to walk across the side lawn toward the back yard.

"Why are we going here?" I questioned.

"That's where the surprise is, Ness."

I was beginning to get very impatient. I hated having no idea what was going on. Jacob finally stopped and brought me down from his shoulders. He still held me close to his chest.

"Close your eyes." He whispered as he continued to walk.

Great. Now I couldn't see. For all I knew Jake could be throwing me into a vat of lava. I did was I was told waited for whatever he had planned. Jake stopped walking and put me down after a couple seconds. His hands were covering my eyes. Probably a good thing. I would have totally been peeking.

He started to move me toward something. He helped me take a few steps so I wouldn't fall over something.

"Alright Ness," Jacob said, "Open your eyes."

I did and opened my eyes to see my entire family. Grandpa Charlie and Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Aunt Rose and Alice, Uncle Jaz and Emmett, and of course the wolf pack were all standing around a cute little purple car.

"What is this?" I gasped.

"It's your new one-of-a-kind car. Just like you." Jacob smiled.

I ran over to touch it. It was perfect. The coat was the perfect shade of lavender, my favorite color.

"I built it all myself. Every piece of it. Alice helped me design the interior and exterior. I'm not good with that kind of stuff." Jake smiled. He was very proud of himself.

Jake was right. This car was one-of-a-kind. It wasn't a Ford or a Honda. It was a Jacob. He made it all for me. With the help of Alice, of course. The wheels where brand new and the letter "R" was carved in the center. The license plate was personalized. "Nessie" It said on the front and back. On the top of the hood was an ornament similar to the ones on Mercedes-Benz. Except in the center of the circle was a figure of a girl. She was made of silver with no features except her spiral curls down to her shoulders. On the back of the car on the right hand side was the brand of car in sliver letters. My favorite brand of car. It spelled out "Jake" That was the best part. It was marked with his name. It was like he was a part of me.

My mouth dropped the entire time while I inspected the car. It was incredible. Beyond incredible actually. Words couldn't describe how great I felt. Knowing he made this all for me. He must have slaved for months.

I turned to Jake who was standing quite proudly by his pack. I tried to speak but words didn't come out.

"Jake-I-I" I just started to laugh and ran and jumped into his arms and gave him a huge hug. He caught me and hugged me back.

"You're welcome." He laughed too.

"Hey now. How about some love for the one who made it look less like a piece of junk metal." Alice laughed. I jumped off of Jake and gave her a hug too.

"Thank you Alice. You hit the nail right on the head. Like always."

"Oh, I know." She smirked. "Now come inside, that's where the party is."

Everyone came inside and started conversing while music played in the background. Alice set up some race game in the corner for the pack to play. They loved to compete against each other. I was talking with Grandpa Charlie on the couch.

"Wow, Ness, you look gorgeous. Like always." Charlie smiled.

"Thanks," I smiled back. "And thanks for taking off work today."

"Do you think I would miss by granddaughter's 8th birthday? Not even for the world. You sure look older than eight. 17 maybe. Definitely not eight." He was always puzzled on my growth but he never wanted to know the truth. It would frighten him. I can't even imagine if he knew that half the creatures in the room were dying to drink his blood. His granddaughter being one of those creatures.

"Well you sure don't look 53!" I joked. "24 maybe but not 53."

He laughed at me. "Well you really do look beautiful, Nessie." He repeated. "Happy Birthday." He handed me a small, thin piece of wrapping paper.

I looked at him puzzled. "I thought we agreed no presents"

"It's just a little something to go along with that car of yours."

I opened the paper and came across a thin card. It was my driver's license. He got me a driver's license for my birthday. It was perfect. The state of Washington written on the top. He even changed my year of birth to make it look more realistic to my appearance. He set my age as 17. Having the chief of police as a grandfather really did have its benefits.

"Grandpa," I gasped, "Thank you so much!" I reached over and gave him a hug.

"Of course, kiddo." He kissed my hair. "Anything for my little grand girl."

The party was kind of a success. I think even Aunt Rose had fun. She set up the game "Pin the leash on the filthy mutt" And Jacob came up with the game "Pin the garlic clove on the blonde blood-sucker" It was just another wonderful family gathering.

The house was streamed with purple and pink and it was just the right lighting. Alice made the mansion look even more beautiful, if that was possible. The cake was also beautiful and it was the same lovely shade of lavender. Charlie, the pack, and I were the only ones who ate it of course.

We sat around for hours doing little games Alice had planned. And at one point she made everyone go around and say their favorite thing about me. It was really embarrassing. She put together a little movie with home videos and pictures of me growing up. My mom would totally be crying if she could cry.

As the party was drawing to a close Alice decided it was time to open my presents. So everyone placed them on the coffee table in front of the sofa for me to open.

"Mine first." Alice jumped.

"You already got me a car." I protested.

"It's just a small little thing, promise. Jasper picked it out."

Inside the tiny blue box was a small pearl bracelet. I picked it up and a gold charm dangled down. On the chain was the Latin inscription "Eternus diligo". Which means eternal or everlasting love. On the opposite side of the charm was the message "Love for eight years and for eternity. Love, Alice and Jaz.

"Thanks, guys." I smiled. "It's beautiful" I hooked it on to my left wrist as Emmett shoved a huge box in my face.

"This ones from me." Emmett smirked. "Rose had something else in mind for you."

I reluctantly opened the box and found a poster rolled up inside. I unraveled it to find a huge poster of a wolf in the snowy woods. Emmett however added a little something extra and painted a huge red heart around the border of the poster.

Everyone burst into laughter. Even my dad.

"I'll be sure to hang this in my room." I assured Emmett as I rolled it up again.

"You better." He teased.

Aunt Rose stepped up with a smaller box.

"Here's the real present." She gave Emmett a dirty look. "Happy Birthday, Nessie."

"Thanks." I smiled at her.

I opened up the box and inside was a picture in a beautiful lavender frame. The photo was of me and my Aunt rose in the back yard. I look about 3 in the picture so I must have been about 7 months old. She was sitting across from me as I held a flower to her face as she sniffed it. The picture was edited so the color looked beautiful.

"I've never seen this one before," I was breath taken, "It's awesome, Rose. Thanks." I gave her a hug and she walked back to the rest of the crowd.

The evening went on and I received the rest of my gifts. I personalized purple car key from my Grandparents and I combination gift from the whole wolf pack. It was a homemade coupon for "One whole day free of any insults." A very useful present in the near future.

When the party was over, I said goodbye to Charlie and the pack. It was late, probably around 10:00 or so. Alice sure knew how to keep a party going. I never really got bored. And that's a first for me.

When everyone left I was sitting on the couch admiring my gifts with Jacob as my family cleaned up from the party.

"I personally love the present Emmett got." Jake teased.

"Score!" I heard Emmett yell from the kitchen.

I laughed at him, but when I started to laugh I was overcome with the same feeling of nausea. I ran to the bathroom down the hall and vomited violently again. This time my dad came in.

"Nessie, are you okay?" He asked in a worried voice.

"Yeah, dad, I'm just superb." I groaned. "Go away."

"Not likely, Renesmee." He pushed. Funny. That's exactly what Jake said to me this morning.

"Really," I assured him. "I'm fine. I'm just stressed. That's all, nothing to worry about. Now please go away."

He huffed. "Fine, I'll be in the kitchen. Call me if you need me."

"Mhhmm." I grumbled as I threw up again. God, I'd never felt this awful. It was probably all the human food I ate. I'd been having too much of it.

Whenever I emptied the contents of my stomach again, I brushed my teeth using my less cool toothbrush that I kept over at this house. I walked back over to the living room and everyone was staring at me.

"I'm fine." I mumbled. "No limbs were lost. Promise. Just stress." I sat back down on the couch and minded my own business. No one else did. They were all still staring at me. Why? They had no reason to unless…unless my dad told them.

"You didn't." I gasped. Staring down my dad.

"It wasn't me." He said.

"Jasper." I groaned.

"Hey, you never told me not to." Jaz replied.

He was right. I didn't. So I had no right to be mad at them. Oh, well, they would have found out soon enough. I slouched into the couch and was prepared for the insults and lectures I was going to get.

That's when I realized that they weren't staring at me. They were staring at Jacob.

It was quiet for a good couple seconds. The most awkward seconds of my life. Finally the silence was broken by the laughter of my Uncle Emmett and the small voice of my Aunt Alice.

"Ew." She whispered.

I stood up; I needed to get out of here. It was late, around eleven probably.

"Well it was a wonderful party. Thanks everyone" I said as I walked over to the group. They all gave me awkward hugs and wished me a happy birthday again.

"Uhm, we'll discuss the whole me and Jake thing later. Tomorrow, maybe? Just not now." I told that to everyone who was giving me a weird look. Which was everyone on my dad's side of the family. Minus Jasper who already knew and Emmett who thought the whole thing was hysterical. "I'll see everyone in the morning. I love you guys a lot. A lot a lot. Goodnight."

Jacob grabbed all the presents and we carefully walked out the door.

"You had no idea what was going on when you were in the bathroom." Jacob finally said when we were almost to my house.

"And what was that?" I asked.

"Jasper whispered something to Alice when she asked what was wrong with you. I don't know what he told her but the little fairy yelled 'they had sex?' I guess you were hurling too loudly to hear. But yeah, everyone automatically knew who 'they' were and they all looked at me in disbelief for about thirty seconds before you walked in. It was bad." He laughed as he told the story.

"They're all going to hate me." I said as I opened the door to my house.

"No they won't" Jake said as we walked towards my bedroom.

We set the presents on my bed and I was about to contradict Jake but he spoke first.

"Nessie," he said as he grabbed my hand. "Do you regret it?"

I knew exactly what he was talking about but I couldn't believe he would ask that. He thought I regretted having sex with him?

"Of course not!" I gasped. "Jake, I would have done it again, no matter the consequence. I love you, Jake."

"Good." He smiled. "I couldn't agree more. I was just worried that all the trouble you got it would change your feelings.

"Never." I said as I kissed him.

I paused for a moment and spoke again. "Let's get out of here."

"Where? He asked.

"I have no idea." I have a license and a car. Let's just go."

"Sounds perfect." Jake smiled.

I grabbed my license and cell phone. I wrote a note to my parents telling them I'd be back tomorrow. They'd be mad. I didn't care. I had no idea where I was going but I knew it was somewhere important. I placed the note on the coffee table and we went out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

We flew back to the main house. I knew my family would be able to hear us; but I knew no one would bother us in order to avoid an awkward conversation. I took the new car key I had gotten from my grandparents and unlocked my new car. It beeped and I opened the driver's side door. I sat in the seat and it felt amazing to be behind the wheel of my own car. It wasn't my dad's old Volvo or the strong smelling new cars my family members get every other month. It was my own. The interior was black leather and it smelled like Jake. I liked that.

"Wow, Jake," I said as I put the key in the ignition. "The inside is even more beautiful."

"It reminds me of you." He smiled.

I looked at him and laughed. "That's the cheesiest one yet," I smiled as I drove through the yard and eventually hit the drive way, "You're not very good at this are you?"

"Good at what?" He asked.

"I don't know," I hesitated, "being flirty?"

We hit the end of the drive way, I turned left because I've never really driven that way before. I wanted to go somewhere new.

"Hey, now," Jake defended himself, "I'm the most romantic badass you'll ever meet."

"Mhmm, sure," I said sarcastically, "Although, you've been very cuddly today. I liked that very much." I winked at him. We were now heading down into Forks, from the looks of it, this way the way to Port Angles too.

"Did you really?" He laughed, "I was trying to see how good I was."

"You haven't had much practice."

"Well neither have you!"

"Yes huh!" I corrected. "I dated Stephen last year, remember? The one who worked at Burger King."

"Nessie, that was for like three weeks. Besides, he was gross looking. And I was extremely jealous so I mad his life hell until he left you alone. I never knew what you saw in him. You were way out of his league. Besides, he was human. And we all know that would never work out." He smirked.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It's still better than…oh my god." I paused "You know what I really want right now?"

"Hmm?" He asked.

"A freaking Burger King milkshake. Oh! And some pickles, mmm." I moaned. "And twizzlers."

"Nessie," Jake laughed, "You just ate a huge birthday dinner."

"Shh," I laughed as I turned the car around to head toward Burger King. "I'm aloud to eat. I'm a growing girl." I joked.

"You'll get sick again." He protested.

"Fine," I sighed, "No twizzlers then. But I'm still going to get my BK on."

He laughed at me and I gave him a dirty look. We pulled up in the drive through.

"You want anything, love?" I asked.

"Ew, no." He gaged. "Not unless you want me to throw up in your car."

I shrugged and rolled down the window.

"Welcome to Burger King, how may I help you?" The lady in the box said.

"Uhm, can I get a freakin' huge chocolate milk shake and a side of like…seven pickles?" I had no idea why I was so hungry. Probably because I threw up everything that I ate today.

She laughed. "Sure, 5.09. Next window please."

I paid and got my food. It tasted even better than I imagined. Which was weird because I hate pickles and Burger King in general. Stephen kind of ruined it for me. As I was eating we drove off into another direction. I saw Jake give me a weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"You're dipping the pickles in your milkshake?" He laughed.

"Uhm, fuck yeah. This is pure brilliance. I'm like the next Betty Crocker." I defended my food choice. It was really amazing believe it or not.

He laughed at me. "Gee, Nessie, if I didn't know better I'd say you were… I'd say you we're…p-" He paused and his eyes got wide. He studied my face, panic in his eyes.

"What's wrong Jake?" I was getting worried.

"Pull the fuck over." He yelled.

I was freaking out. What did he see? Did I like hit a baby stroller or something? I pulled over and turned on the emergency lights.

"What?" I asked in a panicked tone.

"Nessie…" He said as he turned toward me.

"Jake, what the hell is going on?"

"Are you…" He cut off.

"Am I…?"

He shrugged and tried to get words to come out. All of a sudden it all clicked. I understood what he was trying to say. He thought I was having cravings. Like baby cravings.

I burst into laughter. "Jacob Black, you can't honestly think that I'm pregnant. The only person I've ever had sex with was you, a werewolf. Besides, I don't even think I'm able to have kids."

"But Nessie," He whispered as he grabbed my hands, "The sickness, the crying, your weird eating habit. We didn't use anything to prevent it. I didn't think we needed to. It all makes since."

"Jake," I laughed, "You must not know anything about babies. First off, again, I doubt I can have kids. Second off, we did _that_ yesterday. Even if I was pregnant, which I'm not, the signs wouldn't show for months. Unless it was some freaky mutant baby." I laughed at the idea.

"Nessie," Jake pushed, "Look at the parents. We're mutants."

Oh. Ohh. Ohhh. Fuck. He was right. I mean, I knew my mom showed signs of pregnancy with me early. But not this early. But then I thought again. She was human and my dad was a vampire. We are neither of those. I'm a mix breed who grows faster than any normal creature and Jake with his ability to heal super-fast. Heal bones. _Grow _bones. It would make since, but it was impossible. I was almost done growing. I was slowing down, there's no way in hell I could be pregnant; especially if the father was pretty much a completely different species than me. But I guess that's what my mom thought too. She doubted I was there, I knew she did. She didn't think she could get pregnant. Even so, I was still less likely to get pregnant. Way less likely. Yet, I thought I was. No matter how crazy it sounded, it all made since.

"Nessie?" Jake asked frantically. That's when I'd realized that I had been frozen in my chair for the past two minutes, thinking about it all.

"You really think…" I asked.

"It makes since doesn't it? It would explain all of it."

"All of what?" All of a sudden I felt a jump in my lower stomach. I screamed and threw my hand in the air.

"Are you alright?" Jake looked like he was about to cry.

I was trying to speak between gasps. "Something…fucking…moved…inside…me."

"What?" Jake screamed.

"I'm not kidding Jake!" I started to cry.

"What do you mean 'moved'?"

"Like someone…kicked…me."

I lifted up my dress and turned the car light on. There was a small bump between my hips above my boxer line that wasn't there when I got dressed this morning. It wasn't really noticeable, but to me, who had the flattest stomach in the world for her whole life, I could totally tell.

"What is _that?_" Jake gasped as he touched my stomach. He could see it too. I wasn't going crazy. The heat of his hand shocked me. It also shocked whatever was inside me, because it jumped again. The look on Jake's face was a mix of many emotions. "I…felt it." Jake shivered as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Do you see what I mean? Jake, did my stomach look like this earlier?"

"No," He sniffled.

"What the hell does this mean, Jacob?" I cried as my hands flew to my stomach.

"Nessie," He sighed in disbelief as laid his head on my shoulder. His hand was still touching my stomach. "I think this means we're having a baby."

I rested my head on top of his. "We can't have a baby, look at us. We're kids."

"We're parents," Jacob corrected as he started to rub my stomach. "And we have to do this, we have no other choice." The baby kicked again.

"I know," I said, "I've only known him for five minutes but I'm already in love with him. I can't give him up."

Jake lifted his head to face me. He kissed me and pinned me back against the car door. He started making his way down my neck, down my chest, and eventually made it down to my bare stomach. He kissed every inch of my small little bump.

He looked up at me and smiled behind his tears. "I'm in love with her too."

"Then it's settled. Where keeping him? No matter what our families say?" I asked.

"I'm not going to give her up."

"What makes you so sure it's a girl?" I asked him.

"Well, what makes you so sure it's a boy? He asked me back.

"Moms just know." I smiled. I loved that word, mom. I just couldn't imagine anyone calling me that.

"Yeah," Jake nodded as he kissed my belly button, "Dads just know too."

I smiled at Jake and stroked his head which was on my stomach.

"I still don't understand how this happened." I spoke after a few moments.

"Well, Nessie, we boned." Jake joked.

I giggled. "You know what I mean. Like, I don't see how I could…carry a kid. You know? My growth is not normal and I don't think it can be stable enough for a baby to forum. And once I stop growing, I stop...moving. You know? I'll no longer be able to…" I paused; I didn't know what I was getting at. "I think what I'm trying to say is that we must of conceived at the exact right time. I mean the one second in time that I could possibly conceive. Like, when I was still growing but it was slow enough so I can carry a child."

"So it's our little miracle baby." Jake kissed my stomach again.

"Yeah," I started to cry again, "Guess so."

"I guess this is the only one we'll be able to have." Jake sighed.

That's when it sunk in. I mean really sunk in. For those first few minutes it felt like a dream. But then, I realized it wasn't. I was pregnant. I mean actually pregnant. With a baby that has genes from a human, vampire, and werewolf. If I thought I was one-of-a-kind, I needed to think again. This baby was the only one of its kind. I had no idea what was inside me and as far as I know, it could kill me. I almost killed my mother, but my dad was there to save her. I remember that day. But she had a possibility to change into a vampire. I don't. This is the only life I'll ever live. I'll never age, but I can die almost as easily as a human. My dad would not let this happen to me. He wouldn't give up the life of his only child in order for her to bare the spawn of his enemy. Dad's not going to let me keep him. He's going to kill him. I'm going to lose my baby. I have a creature inside of me. A creature that has never been created before. And a creature who, by the laws of nature, should of never been conceived. His life is precious and the rarest of all beings. I had no idea what was inside of me or how to get it out. All I knew is that he was half mine. And I was not going to give him up. Not even if it takes my life.

"Jake," I cried, "What's inside of me?"

"Well, what do you mean, Nessie?"

"I don't know what it is. It's not a normal baby, Jake."

"Well of course not. A normal baby would not be growing this fast. We already know it's not normal." Jake seemed puzzled as he sat back up in his seat. His hands still on my stomach.

"Jake," I explained, "We don't know what it is. Or how strong it is for that matter. What if it's stronger than I was? What can we do if it does the same thing to me that I did to mom? Jake, I can't magically come back from the brink of death. It's not going to be a happy ending."

"What are you saying, Renesmee." Jacob had fear in his eyes.

Ugh, I hated it when he used my full name.

"Jacob," I sobbed, "What if it kills me?"

I saw his frantic eyes go from my face to my stomach and back to my face again.

"N-no. It ca-can't. It won't," Jake stuttered. "It can't kill you, you're stronger than Bella was," He started to cry again. "It's only one-fourth blood sucker. It's weaker than you were. You'll be fine. Nothing will happen."

"Jacob," I said, "Has anyone in your tribe impregnated someone while they were still shape shifters?"

"What are you getting at?" Jake asked.

"Exactly, wolfs aren't supposed to breed. They're made to fight. No one in your tribe has ever had a child while they still could turn into a wolf. You're supposed to be frozen. I'm supposed to be infertile. Don't you get it? This baby was never supposed to happen. But it did, and now we have no idea what it is. So it's one fourth wolf too. If you count yourself as half a human. For all I know it could get mad and change into a blood-sucking werewolf and tear my internal organs and just kill me right there. So it's stronger than I was. With all of our genes, it can be much stronger."

Tears were pouring down his face. "I don't think babies can do that. They can't change forum." He said all shaky.

"Don't you understand? This isn't by any means a normal baby! We have no idea what we're dealing with. Jake, this baby could very well kill me. And you. And our families. He's already very powerful. He can kick and he's only a day old." I explained. I had tears streaming down as well.

"We're going to see Carlisle." Jake said sternly.

"What," I gasped, "Why? We can't do that! I can't tell the family I'm pregnant! We just found out fifteen minutes ago!"

"We need to find out what's inside of you, and by the looks of it, we need to do it fast."


	7. Chapter 7

"Jake I-"

He cut me off. "Please, Nessie. Just listen to me this one time. We need to see what's happening. You said it yourself. We don't know what's inside you." He fought back a smile after he said 'inside you' I gave him a dirty look and rolled my eyes. Typical Jake.

"Fine," I sighed, "But how do you plan on keeping this from my dad?"

Jake thought for a moment. "Call Carlisle and tell him to meet us at the hospital but don't tell him why. Tell him to come alone. We can check you there and we can decide what to do after that."

I nodded as I picked up my phone. I dialed his number and hoped he would answer.

"Renesmee?" Grandpa Carlisle whispered. "What's wrong?"

I thought of something witty to say, so my dad wouldn't freak out at the word 'hospital'.

"Uhm, Hi." I muttered, trying to stabilize my voice. "Nothing's wrong. I'm absolutely fine." I lied. "Can I ask you a favor, though? Can you drive by the hospital really quick? There's someone who wants to meet you."

"What do you mean?" He asked skeptical.

"Uhm, it's a surprise. Just stop by for a few minutes, please?"

"Fine," He sounded uneasy, "I'll be there in five minutes."

"Okay, thanks. I love you."

"I love you too." He hung up.

I turned off my emergency lights and got back on the road toward the hospital.

"Okay, that was the worst lie I've ever heard." Jake laughed.

"Well what was I supposed to say? It was the spur of the moment type thing. I got him to come, didn't I? I just hope he doesn't bring anyone else."

"Yeah, especially your dad."

"I don't even want to think about that." I shuttered. Just the thought of me having to tell my dad made me sick. But the thought of doing in within the next five minutes? No, that wouldn't happen.

We sat in silence until we reached the hospital parking lot. I pulled into the doctor's parking space right in front of the entrance. Being Dr. Cullen's granddaughter also had some benefits. I turned off the car and waited for Carlisle to show up.

"I love you." Jake said out of the blue. He took my hand.

I turned to face him. "Aww, Jake. I love you too."

"No," he said, "I really mean it. I love you. No matter what. Don't ever forget that, please."

I could tell he was nervous about what was going to be discovered once we entered the hospital doors.

I took his chin and brought it to my face. I kissed him softly and whispered, "I'll never forget Jacob Black. I'll remember for as long as we both shall live."

I heard a door slam and a clear of the throat. I looked over through the passenger seat's window. Carlisle was standing by his car.

I slowly got out of the car and walked over to him. I had no idea how to begin. I heard Jake shut the door behind me.

"Now," Carlisle started, "Tell me what's really going on here."

Without thinking, I grabbed his wrist and placed his hand on my small, but slightly noticeable bump. I watched as he looked down at my stomach and back up to my face. He looked over at Jacob and closed his eyes very tightly. He removed his hand from my stomach and pressed it against his face. He rubbed his forehead for a moment and then finally spoke.

"When did you realize this?" He sounded like he was in pain.

"About twenty minutes before I called you." My eyes started to water. I knew Carlisle was disappointed in me.

He took the back of my head and brought me to his torso. He hugged me and held me close to his cold body.

"You did the right thing by coming to me immediately. Thank you for that. Now, quickly, come inside." He released his hold on me and guided me toward the door. I grabbed a hold of Jake's hand as the automatic glass doors opened.

We followed Carlisle down hallways and up stair cases until we found a small, secluded room. He turned on the light switch and closed the door behind us.

"Take off your clothes and put on this gown please." He threw a paper cloth at me and he walked toward the door. "I'll be back momentarily. I need to get some equipment."

He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him. I walked over to the examination table and placed the robe on it. I started to undress carefully, which felt weird with the new addition to my body. I slipped the dress over my head and stepped out of my boxers. I left them on the floor as I walked over to the floor length mirror across from the examination table. I took of my panties and bra and threw them over at the clothes pile I'd made. I stood in front of the mirror completely naked examining my body from every angle. Nope. There was definitely a bump. I wasn't going crazy. I wrapped my arms around my torso and started to cry again. I was really pregnant. This was actually happening to me.

Jake walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my body. He stood directly behind me with his chest touching my neck.

"Hmm?" I sniffled.

"You look beautiful." He said.

"Jacob, I'm pregnant, naked, and in tears."

"You've never looked more beautiful in your entire life."

I looked up at him and twisted my body around to face him. I pressed my face on his chest. He actually had chosen to wear a shirt today. Much to my disappointment. I whipped my tears on the brown cotton.

"Jake," I whispered, "I'm not ready to be a mom."

"Yes you are." He said as he rubbed my lower back. "You'll be the most caring, intelligent, thoughtful, kind, and wonderful mother any child could ever ask for."

"You really mean that?"

"I could never lie to you, Renesmee." He kissed the top of my head as I walked back over to the examination table. I unfolded the paper robe and slipped it over my head. Jake picked me up and gently sat me down on the crinkly paper on the table. He sat in the chair right next to where I was and held my hand.

Carlisle knocked on the door before he slowly opened it. He brought in a whole shit load of stuff. There was a huge wheelie cart with a whole bunch of computers and tools. It freaked me out.

"Lie down, Nessie," Carlisle ordered as he plugged in all the fancy machinery.

I did as told and I lied there holding Jakes hand as my grandpa felt my stomach.

"No," He said after a while, "There's definitely something in there. Have you had any symptoms to make you so sure it's a pregnancy?

"Well, I have food cravings; I've been crying a lot, the vomiting. And I had a very bizarre dream last night." This was all going too fast. I had no idea why time was moving so quickly. I hadn't had any time to breathe.

"Anything else?"

"Well, I felt something."

"What do you mean?" He seemed puzzled.

"Like movement."

"What?" He gasped. "Movement already? How long has it been since conception?"

I was flustered. It was probably around midnight now.

"Uhm, I think pretty much 24 hours exactly."

"Incredible," He said under his breath, "I cannot believe this."

"Grandpa," I asked, "Is this really possible? Could I seriously be pregnant?"

"I don't know." He answered. "There's really one way to find out."

He grabbed the huge computer thing and turned it on. He lifted up my robe and placed blue gunk all over my stomach. Great, he was giving me a sonogram. There was no way in hell my baby could be formed enough to be viable on a sonogram. Yet, he took the little camera thing and spread the jelly around all of a sudden I heard a sound I never expected to hear. A sound of a frantic, uneven, tiny heartbeat.

"What is _that?_" I was stunned.

"That would be your baby's heartbeat," Jake and I listened to the tiny sound for a few minutes as Carlisle kept moving the camera around my tiny stomach. Eventually he shook his head and pounded his fist again the computer. Not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to scare me. And the baby, because it jumped again.

"What happened?" I cried.

"Just as I feared." Carlisle stated in a horrified voice. "I cannot see the baby. The fluids separating it from the camera are too thick. The barrier your body has formed is too strong for the camera to get a good look at it. Just like when your mom was pregnant with you. We couldn't see you. This could be very dangerous. Unless, of course, you don't plan on delivering the baby."

Jake spoke up. "You're not killing my child. I don't care what you say. That baby is harmless."

Carlisle sighed. "Then it's settled? You want to keep this? Renesmee, this is a very dangerous thing to do. I have no idea what's inside you and I have no idea how dangerous it is. Your life is in jeopardy."

"I know, I thought about that. But Carlisle," I sat up. "I want to have this baby. Something inside me doesn't want to give him up. I don't care what happens to me. I'm responsible for the creation of him and I will be responsible to make sure he can live a long and happy life."

"That's very wise of you, Nessie." He placed his hand on my shoulder. "But I am not willing to lose my granddaughter. Not under any circumstance."

"Please," I cried, "I know I'm just a kid but you need to trust me. I know that this baby, whatever it is, has the potential of killing me. And I know it's very dangerous. But I know it's going to be okay. I know it. Maybe it's because I was once in the same position as my baby is now. But all I know is that I love this baby and Jake loves this baby and we will do everything in our power to keep him safe. Please, grandpa. You need to trust me. Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

Suddenly, the door swung open. Standing in the door way was a tall, extremely angry man. His hand was on the door knob and he was trembling from head to toe.

The knob turned to dust as he crushed it in his palm. His lips tightened and he let out a deep, painful mumble.

"No." My dad snarled.


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone was completely silent. No one moved an inch. We continued to stare at my father. He was still trembling with anger. My baby was kicking like crazy. It kind of hurt. My dad whipped his head around at me. I stopped breathing. I saw his eyes travel from my face to my small stomach. He slammed the door behind him and ran over to me. He grabbed my stomach. The baby was still kicking. His eyes were focused on my stomach but then he slowly turned his head to face Jacob. My dad's mouth started twitch. He removed his hands from my stomach and clenched them into fists.

I heard a low growl come from his throat as he crouched low to the ground. I was over whelmed with fear. My dad took a few steps back then lunged toward Jacob. He ripped him out of his chair and pinned him up against the wall. Everything shook. A picture fell of the wall and shattered on the ground. A part of the concrete wall cracked and dust fell to the floor. My dad had Jacob around the neck. He had the craziest look him his eyes. One I've never seen before. Jacob, on the other hand, looked horrified. His big brown eyes were bulging and his mouth was open, gasping for air.

It all happened so fast; I had no idea what to do. Once it all registered I started to scream.

"Dad!" I shrieked, "Dad, stop it! You're hurting him! Dad stop! Please!" I hopped off the table and started tugging on his arm. "Let go of him! He didn't do anything!"

My dad didn't move. His arm was still steady, holding Jacob in the air. His eyes were still focused on his face. He acted like I wasn't even there.

I started to hit my dad's back. "Let go!" I screamed again. "You're killing him!" By this time Jake was turning blue. I could barely see because of the tears pouring out of my eyes. "God damn it, dad! Let him down!" I started to pull on him, still no movement. I was losing hope. I knew my dad was very capable of killing him. And I knew at that moment, that's what his intentions were. "Dad!" I screamed again. "He's dying! Stop! I love him daddy! I love him! I need him! I can't live without him! I won't live without him! If you kill him you better kill me too!" Still no movement from my dad. Time was running out. "I'll kill myself dad! Is that what you want? I'll do it! Let him down! Please! I'm begging you!"

Jacob stopped struggling. He was just dangling there. He'd gone a good minute without oxygen. I looked over at Carlisle who was also in a state of shock.

"Help him!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs.

Carlisle nodded at me calmly and sprang toward my dad. He took him by the waist and threw him against the opposite wall. The impact cracked the wall and made my dad collapse onto the floor. He was shaking with fury. Carlisle rushed over to calm my dad down as I ran over to Jake's side. He was lying on the floor gasping for air as he held his neck in his hands. The blue in his face started to fade away.

"Jake?" I cried. "Jake, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Jake?" His breathing started to calm down and the gasping reduced. I feel to my knees and touched his arm. He looked at me and smiled with his perfect white teeth.

"I'm-okay." He said while still breathing heavily. "Don't worry. Give me a minute. I'll be fine." He tried to sit up but I put my hand out and helped him lay flat on his back. I stroked his hair while he tried to get his pulse back to normal. I loved the sound of a beating heart. I had one, but it was different than Jake's and other humans. Human hearts were so inviting. I learned to control my thirst long ago. Jake's blood doesn't even bother me for a minute.

As I was helping Jake, I was listening to my dad speak to Carlisle. My dad was the only one who spoke, so I couldn't understand the whole conversation.

"No, I refuse." He said.

Pause.

"I don't care. It makes no difference to me."

Pause.

"I will never let that happen to her, ever."

Pause.

"You're not going to change my mind. It needs to die."

That's when it hit me. I knew what he was talking about. That last statement lingered in my head. 'It needs to die.' '_It needs to die_'.

"What?" I screamed as I stood up. "You can't possibly think that you will kill my baby!" I ran over to my dad who was now standing by the broken door with Carlisle.

My dad's head turned to me. A snarl came from behind his lips. "And you can't possibly think that I will let that thing kill _you._" He hissed.

"It's not a thing, fa-ther." I dragged out the last word. He hated it when I called him that. "It's my child. And I'm going to have him whether you support me or not. And I mean it's not like you care about my life anyway. You know, sense you knew killing Jacob would result in my death too. You obviously had no problem with that. So frankly, Mr. Sperm Donor, I don't even know why you give a shit!" I was so angry at my father at that point. First, he comes into a place where he was uninvited _just _to spy on me. Second, he literally almost killed Jacob. And third, now he wants to get all up in my business telling me what to do with my own child? I was going off on him. He had no right. No right whatsoever.

"Don't you _dare _speak to your father like that!" He ordered as he stepped closer to me.

"Oh, okay," I said sarcastically, "So now I need to respect the man who wants to murder the only child I'll probably ever have? Oh yeah. That makes a whole lot of fucking sense. And you're not my father. Not right now. No 'father' would ever hurt their child and grandchild like this. Carlisle is doing a far better job at being a father figure right now than you are. You just can't handle the fact that I look the same age as you now. You don't look like you could be a dad anymore! So now you need to go around ruining my life like a fucking tyrant just to earn more respect? Just to make yourself more authoritative? Well you obviously don't know me because I only respect people who respect me. That's how I was raised. How my _grandparents_ raised me. Because you were too damn busy making mom happy to even care about what I want. If you don't want anything to do with my baby than we don't want anything to do with you!" I felt a hand touch my shoulder, Jake's hand.

"I will not allow this to happen to you. Listen to me Rensmee, I-"

"You what? If you can't allow this to happen to me than that's your loss. It's not really your choice now is it? If you can't handle that fact than you can't handle me anymore. I can't believe you're doing this to me. You want to kill my baby just like you wanted to kill me. Is that what you really want? Things would be far better if I was never born? You wouldn't have to deal with a hormonal teenager and maybe mom would still be human! Everything you could possibly want and more! Well I'm sorry things don't go Edward Cullen's way all the time. I'll just get out of your way so you can go back the way things were before I was ever born!" I ran thorough him to get to the door. "I hope you have a real bitchin' life!"

I ran out the door and through the hallway. I tried to make my way to the exit. I couldn't really see behind my tears. I went through a door that led to a stairwell. I started to run down them but I collapsed at the foot of the stairs. I was sobbing. Curled up in the corner. I threw my head back and wailed. I really had no idea what I just did. Nothing I really said made sense to the situation. But the words just kept pouring out like word vomit. I was shaking. Trembling with anger. I was so upset I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but sit and cry. I heard the door open and footsteps ran down the stairs.

"Nessie?"

"Jake." That was all I could say. My body wasn't responding.

"Nessie?" He said again. He sat down in front of me and he dragged me to his lap. He put my face on his chest and he started rocking me back and forth.

"Shuusshhh." He tried to hush my sobbing. It didn't work. I was a wreck.

I felt him stand up and he carried me down another flight of stairs. He opened the door with his back and carried me out the front exit. He removed the hand he had caressing my face and grabbed my key from his pant pocket. He opened the driver's side door and we sat in the car for a good ten minutes. I was still in his arms. His attempt of calming me down wasn't working.

"What do you want me to do, Nessie? Anything at all."

"I can't go home." I sobbed.

"Okay, okay." He cooed. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

I tried to take off my stupid robe I was wearing but my hands were shaking too hard.

"Do you not want to where this anymore?" He was talking to me like I was a toddler. I was acting like one.

"No."

"Nessie, where are your clothes?"

"I left them."

He sighed and helped me take me gown off. I really didn't care that I was naked. He saw me naked all the time. Even before we were 'together'. It was the last thing on my mind. Jake started kissing my neck. I was still crying hysterically.

He sighed and I heard my car start. He pulled out of the parking lot. I had no idea where we were going. And frankly, I didn't give shit. I just wanted to get out of there. To get out of the hospital. Just me and Jake. That's all I'd ever need. That's all the baby would ever need.

After about 20 minutes Jake pulled into his driveway. I could tell it was his house. It smelled like campfire and werewolf. He turned off the car and closed the door behind us. I was still sobbing uncontrollably. He turned on his porch light and carefully opened his screen door. He crept inside careful to not wake Billy or Sue. He walked to the end of the tiny hall and went into his room on the left side. He didn't bother to turn on any lights. I couldn't see behind my freaking tears anyway. He walked over to his bed and laid me down.

"Where are you going?" I whispered.

Just then he was back. I felt him pick me up again. He slid one of his t-shirts on me. It was enormous but it smelled like Jake, it was perfect. He drew me toward his chest again.

"Jake," I said after a few minutes. I was trying to keep my sobs quiet. "What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing to worry about, remember?" he assured. "It's all going to be fine. And pretty soon, I don't know how soon, but in a little while we'll have a baby and we'll be a little family. Just you me and our little girl. That's all we need." It sounded like he was trying to comfort himself as well.

"Do you promise?" I sobbed into his chest. "Is he going to be healthy?"

"_She's _going to be the most perfect and beautiful baby in the world. Just like her mother."

"Jake, how are we going to do this?"

He didn't answer. He just continued to rock me back and forth until my sobs ceased. I adjusted my body so I was facing him. My legs straddled his. I rested my body against him as my head laid on his right shoulder. I let out a deep sigh and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted. I can't even imagine how late it was. Probably almost sunrise. I focused on Jake's breathing and steady heartbeat. That always helped me relax when I was younger.

"Renesmee?" he asked seconds before I fell asleep.

"Hmm?" I mumbled.

"Will you marry me?"

I arranged my head so my lips were touching his neck.

"Yes." I whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Running. Running fast. Rain. Fear. 'Get her'. Bodiless voices. A cliff. The need to jump. Falling. Endless falling.

I had that same dream that night. Expect this time, it was even more detailed. It started out just the same as always, but as I was falling I was struck with an unfamiliar sense of relief. My body was at peace with itself.

I woke up that particular morning being confused as usual. I never really told anyone about my dream. I really didn't even think about it around my dad. Dad. The word stung. What did I do last night? What on earth would possess me to do that? He must hate me. I didn't mean what I said. Well, I meant some of it but not all of it.

I sat up with a thousand thoughts going through my head. I was in Jake's bed by the open window. It was a beautiful day, the sun was out. I threw off the sheets and carefully stood up. As I did, a piece of paper fell onto the floor. I picked it up.

**Good morning beautiful.**

** I went off with the boys this morning to burn off some energy. You looked so peaceful so I didn't want to wake you. Alice dropped off some clothes for you. It's the huge suitcase in the corner. It takes up half my room. She said something like 'we miss you. Come home. Your dad is sorry. You need to have Carlisle monitor you. Blah Blah Blah. Anyway, I love you and I should be home around 2:00. Stay safe. I can't wait to see you and our little girl in your belly. By the way she's bigger today. Stay perfect, Future Mrs. Black.**

** Jacob.**

Mrs. Black. I didn't know how to react to that. I loved Jacob more than anything in the entire world. But I didn't ever think for one second that I would actually marry him. I didn't regret my answer last night. I mean I'm glad I said yes. If he wanted to be married than I would do whatever made him happy. I would love Jacob no matter what he decided to do.

I kissed the piece of paper and placed it on Jake's dresser that faced the bed. I crept out into the hallway careful not to bring attention to myself. I don't know how Billy or Sue would react if they saw me standing in the hallway with nothing but Jacob's t-shirt on. That would be hard to explain. I quietly went into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I decided it would be a good idea to take a shower since my stomach was still sticky with the ultrasound goo. I slipped off Jake's shirt, turned on the faucet and stepped inside the shower.

I looked down at my stomach. It had gotten bigger, just like Jake said. It wasn't huge but it was much more noticeable than yesterday. Usually when women are as pregnant as I was, you need to ask yourself if they are really pregnant or just fat. Except in my case, I was super thin everywhere. I just had a bump right between my hips. So there was really no question about it. He must have doubled since yesterday. It looked like I was about three months pregnant when I was only two days. The thought of having a baby soon scared me. I wasn't ready to have a kid. I was only eight. I didn't even know when I was supposed to expect the arrival. It could be anywhere from one day to nine months. I placed my hand on my bump and sighed. I felt a nudge inside of me.

"I'm sorry," I spoke to it. "I'm sorry you couldn't have been born to a more normal family. I'm sorry your parents aren't experienced 30-year-old millionaires. I'm sorry your life won't be as perfect as you deserve. You deserve the best life any child has ever had. I'm sorry I can't provide that."

Tears where streaming down my face as the warm water hit my back.

"But," I continued, "I can promise that you will be loved more than any child has ever been loved in their entire life. You have the greatest father in the entire world. And your mommy will do anything to protect you. She loves you more than life itself. You have Great Aunts and Uncles who will fall in love with you the second you are born. You have Great Grandma Esme who will shower you will affection like she did to me. And your Great Grandpa Charlie will think you are the most handsome boy he's ever seen. Your other Great Grandpa Carlisle is the greatest man you'll ever meet. He'll give you anything you need. And your Grandma Bella," I paused, "She knows what I'm going through. She knows how much you mean to me. She'll help us be safe. She won't let Grandpa Edward hurt you. Grandpa Edward loves us. I know he does. And I know what I said last night was completely cruel and irreverent. I'm sorry you had to hear that. I know when he first holds you; he'll love you just as much as he loves me. If not more. So you have nothing to worry about."

I felt another kick from the baby.

"I love you Edward Jacob Black."

When I was done attempting to get the goo off my body, I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I stood in front of the mirror for a couple minutes dripping all over the floor. I stared at myself. The mirror was floor-length, just like at the hospital. I looked at myself in disbelief. I just found out about Edward Jacob yesterday and yet he was already so big. It literally looked like I was at least three months along.

"Impossible." I breathed as I looked at my stomach from every angle.

When I was done admiring my baby, I put Jake's t-shirt back on and walked back to his room. I looked for the suitcase Jake was talking about. It was huge, like he said. It literally took up like a fifth of his room. I un zipped it to look at what Alice had packed me. Once I got the enormous thing open, I flipped through the neatly folded piles to find something I wanted to wear. They were all high end clothes but none of them looked familiar. I just grabbed a pair of jean shorts and a light blue tank top. I didn't feel like wearing much today. I slid on some undergarments she packed me and grabbed the shorts that I had thrown on the bed and slid them on. They had a large elastic band on the top of them. Great. Alice must have bought me an entire maternity wardrobe. I didn't know they sold maternity shorty shorts. 'Pregnancy wear for the classy supermodel'. Carlisle must have told the whole family about last night, even better. I sighed as I put on the stretchy tank top. It was snug and it made the appearance of my baby bump even more noticeable.

I grabbed the brush Alice had packed me and brushed through my wet hair. I just left it to air dry. I slid on some sneakers that she'd stuffed in a crevice of the bag, grabbed my cell phone lying on the dresser that she must have retrieved from the hospital, and walked out of the room. I didn't know where I was going but I needed some time to be by myself. Just me and EJ.

I walked out into the living room and I saw Sue sitting on the couch sewing something.

"Good morning, Nessie." She said without looking up from what she was doing.

"Morning," I said. She must have known I spent the night. "I'm just going to go out on a walk for a few minutes before Jake gets back."

She looked up at me. "Okay, I'll tell him you-" She stopped talking as her eyes met my stomach. She gasped. "What in the world?" She saw the bump. It actually was noticeable to the naked eye. Great.

I panicked; I didn't know what to do. I really didn't feel like explaining this all to Sue. Especially not without Jake by side. It was his family after all. I would feel bad if he didn't get the chance to tell them himself. He was probably telling the pack at that moment anyway. I gave her an apologetic look and I ran out the door. I heard the screen close behind me. I didn't stop running when I reached the porch. I ran down the gravel drive way and into the damp woods. As I was in the sunlight, my skin began to glow like it always did. I knew my dad would not be able to come outside today. So I was safe for a few hours. Once I passed the trees I still ran. I didn't really know where I was going, but I knew I needed to get away. I kept running until I was nowhere near Jake's house. I was deep inside the forest near a familiar river with just a sliver of sun shining through the trees. I slowed my pace to a slow walk. I was right in the spot where EJ was conceived. I looked at my surroundings and sighed. I bent down by the river and splashed my fingers in it. I saw my reflection. I looked horrible. My eyes were puffy and it looked like all the color was drained out of me. I did not have the pregnancy glow most women talk about.

I stared at myself for a few moments when I realized there was something I needed to do. I pulled out my phone, hands shaking.

"Renesmee?"

"Mommy." I answered. I was so relieved to hear her voice. I hadn't gotten to chance to talk to her much.

"Renesmee!" She repeated, "Oh, sweetie! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Where are you?" She sounded frightened.

"I'm fine," I sighed, "I stayed over at Jake's last night."

"Renesmee I'm so sorry about what happened. Your father is miserable. He won't even talk to me. Nessie, you really need to come home. You could be in danger. You have no idea what could happen to you. I'm very worried. "

"Mom," I started to get teary eyed, I didn't really know what to say at that point. "I'm scared."

"I know, sweetheart. I know. And we're going to work through this, okay? We all love you. It's going to be alright. Just please come home."

"I can't. Not after what I said to dad. He probably hates me. No, he definitely hates me. Mom, I can't go back there. I can't."

"Renesmee, your father does not hate you. He loves you. So much. He was scared. He didn't want you to go through the same thing I did. He was trying to protect you. That's why he said what he said. He just wanted you to be safe."

"Then why the hell did he almost kill Jacob?" I shouted as my fist hit the water.

"What?" Mom gasped.

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Dad strangled Jake. He was seconds away from suffocating. He would have killed Jake if grandpa didn't throw dad against the wall. He didn't tell you this?" I was shocked.

"No," She growled, "He told me everything but." I could tell that my mom was going to give my dad a 'stern talking to.' And by that I mean she's going to get ghetto on his ass.

"See? That's why I can't go back. Dad almost killed the father of my son. I don't think I can forgive him for that. And I don't think he can forgive me. Anyway, mom, he's my son. And I know what's best for him. He's safe with me and Jake."

"It's a boy? How do you know?"

"I just do. I can tell. Carlisle said he couldn't see him during the ultrasound. But I know it's a boy."

"Nessie, please. I'm begging you. I'm going to have a long talk with dad. Please come home. We need to help you through this."

"I can't mom. I just can't. I'm sorry. Tell everyone I love them. I'll be at Jakes for a while. I'll be sure to update you."

"I love you so much Renesmee. I know exactly what you're going through. Call me again soon."

"I will. Bye mom."

"Bye."

It hurt me so much to end the conversation at that. There was so much I needed to tell her. So much I wanted to ask. I needed my mom. But I couldn't go back. I just couldn't.

I hung up and sighed. It was about 2:15. I needed to find Jake. I needed him. He would know what to do next. I stood up with some minor difficulty and started walking back to Jake's. I needed to talk to him about Sue.

I started humming the lullaby my dad wrote for my mom when they were dating. It was a really pretty song and my dad would always sing me to sleep to it. I knew if I sang it, I would calm myself down so I wouldn't be a nervous wreck when I saw Jacob. As soon as I started humming EJ started to kick. I laughed; he must have liked the song as much as I did. I continued to hum it, much to his enjoyment, until I reached Jake's back yard. I stood close to the woods and far enough from the house to avoid Sue. I guessed that Leah and Seth were out with Jake. The pack must be doing something to entertain themselves since no huge action has happened since the Volturi tried to kill me.

I laughed and sat down in the grass waiting for Jake to return. I closed my eyes and started to listen to all the noises around me. Birds chirping, wind blowing, trees rustling. I then heard large footsteps. Jake was coming in his wolf forum. He had someone with him. From the sound of it, it was probably Paul. I opened my eyes and saw Jake come out of the trees. His redish coat looked so beautiful in the sunlight. He smiled at me with his huge fangs. He ran toward me and nuzzled his snout against my face. I stroked his head. He leaned down father and rubbed his head on my bump.

"He's bigger isn't he?" I said.

Jake lifted his face and started licking me. I began to giggle. Whenever Jake was in his wolf forum it made me feel like a kid again. Jake was always with me every waking moment. Now, I guess, I know why. He really had no other choice; he had to be with me. He'd told me once that when you imprint on someone it's impossible to leave their side. When I'd ask him if he had imprinted yet he would just smile and tickle me.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a gut wrenching growl from behind the trees. It was a noise I had never heard before. Jake and I turned to face Paul. He was slowly walking out into view. He growled again. I had never felt more afraid in my entire life. Something in my body told me to run, and fast. But I didn't. It was just Paul. I had grown up with the wolf pack. They wouldn't do anything to hurt me. At least, not on purpose. I loved them and they loved me. But something was definitely wrong at that moment. Something didn't feel right at all.

"Paul?" I questioned, "What the hell are you doing?" Every hair on my body stood on end. EJ started to kick me frantically.

Paul took a step back before he lunged at me. He was flying in the air. I didn't know what to do or what was going on. I sat there defenselessly, screaming. I didn't have time to react because before I even realized it, Paul took his paw and sent me flying to the forest. My limp body flew through the air and collided into a tree. I heard barking and tearing sounds. Deep growls filled the air. My head was pounding. My body was aching. I feel to the ground and everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Blackness filled my head. All senses were cut off from me. I couldn't hear any of the horrid sounds anymore. I couldn't see myself flying through the air. It was just blackness. I remember seeing a bright white dot in the center of the blackness. I remember the little white dot getting bigger and bigger. I was afraid to be in the darkness but when I focused on the light, I felt happy. I saw myself traveling closer and closer to the white light. The sound of wind chimes echoed through the deep darkness. It seemed like it took forever to reach the light. No matter how fast I tried to move, the light still crept up at a slow and steady pace. It was making me angry. I wanted to touch the light. I didn't want to be afraid of the darkness anymore.

The light became so close. I could feel myself trying to touch it. As soon as my hand drew near it, it rapidly started disappearing. And the peaceful wind chimes were being drowned out by the sound of loud, rapid, beeps. Then came the rumbling. It sounded like twenty voices all trying to speak at once. The peaceful feeling vanished and I was overcome by panic and struggle. I tried to run back toward the white light. I wanted to be peaceful again. But as soon as I tried to move near it, it vanished into the blackness. Except now, the black ness was turning gray. The beeping and the voices began to get louder and louder. I was struggling. I needed to find my way out of the gray. The color then began to get whiter and brighter. Except this time, I did not feel peace. I only became more frightened. I began to hear individual voices over the loud mumbles.

"She's coming around." I heard one familiar voice say.

"She'll be fine, Edward." I heard another say.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. It wasn't me back there. I didn't realize what happened until afterwards. I'm so sorry." That voice was lower than the ones before it. But still just as familiar.

The gray vanished and I was overcome with a painful bright light. My eyes flew open. I saw Carlisle leaning above me with big circles on my bare chest. I felt a shock and pain. I started to cough. Blood came out of my mouth. It was not like any blood I had ever tasted before. It was my own. I started choking, gasping for air.

That's when I became totally aware of my situation. I was surrounded by my entire family. We were in Carlisle's office. I was on the hospital bed they kept from when my mom was pregnant with me. Everyone was gathered around me. Carlisle was hurting me. Those huge circles on my skin made me scream. My dad was sitting at the edge of the bed, pain in his eyes. The look on his face was different than any look he'd ever given me. My mom was standing by his side, a hand on his shoulder. She had a similar look on her face. Esme had her hand on his other shoulder. Her eyes were closed. On the other side of my bed was Jake. He was holding my right hand, tears streaming down his bloody face. He had a gash on his right cheek. Next to Jake was Paul. He was farther away from me. He was on the floor with his legs tucked underneath to his chest. He had been crying too. His entire body was covered in dirt and blood. My Aunt Alice was leaning over me like Carlisle. She was wiping the blood off of my body. Rose, Emmett, and Jaz were at the foot of the bed standing.

That's when it hit me. The intense pain. I shrieked at the top of my lungs and everyone snapped their heads to look at me. My lower abdomen had felt like it was on fire. It felt like every cell in that area was turning into ash. My left arm was throbbing. I tried to move it and let out another blood curdling screech. I twisted my head around and saw my left wrist turned in the wrong direction, a piece of bone showing outside of my skin. My elbow was popped out the wrong way. I frantically looked back up at Carlisle. I was still coughing up cups of blood.

"Help." I managed to say.

He looked down at me nodded and looked over at Alice. She handed him a small needle. I watched him place it into my arm. The pain started to fade. The mumble of voices began to go away. The beeping noise seized and I was in the black again. This black didn't scare me like the first one. But I didn't feel the same peace that the bright light brought to me. I was in between. But anything was better than the chaos I experienced moments ago.

All of a sudden I was running. I was in that same forest. It was cloudy and it smelled like rain. I was being chased. I heard someone growl "get her". Except there was no one around. I continued to run until I reached a cliff. I was still being followed. I could feel the danger getting closer so I jumped. Something fell down with me. It was big. We hit water.

My eyes fluttered as I woke up from my dream. I was in a dark room lying in bed. There were no windows and the only light came from the bottom of the door leading into the hallway. I must have still been in Carlisle's office. I gasped as I woke up. There was no more pain.

"Renesmee?" A cold hand touched my face.

"Daddy," I sighed.

"Renesmee," he repeated, "I …I…I can't believe you're alive!"

"Dad, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean any of it. I'm so sorry." I began to cry.

"Shush," he hushed, he started stroking my hair. "I'm the one who needs to apologize, Nessie. What I did was wrong. I shouldn't have done that to Jacob. I know how much he means to you. But you have to understand where I was coming from. You were in danger all because of him." His tone started to get harsh, "But none of that matters anymore. You're alive. You're really alive!"

"What happened?" I asked. I couldn't remember much of that afternoon. It was all just a blur.

"You were hurt. Paul threw you into a tree. Jacob brought you home. We were all so worried, Nessie. I can't believe you're safe."

"Why did he do that?" I asked, astonished.

"I don't know. Neither does he. He says he didn't do it. He says he didn't control what he was doing. It was like someone took over his body. At least that's what I think he was saying. He was too busy hyperventilating and apologizing to really tell the whole story."

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. He said it was hard to explain." He paused. "None of that matters now. You're safe."

Panic struck my system. _I _was safe. He just mentioned me.

"Is Edward okay?" I gasped. "He didn't get hurt, did he? Please tell me he's alright." I was trembling.

"Nessie, what are you talking about?" He sounded confused. He probably thought I was talking about him.

"Is my baby okay?" I screamed.

"Oh!" He said. "Yes, yes. It's safe! Calm down." He rubbed cheek. "You do have four very deep gashes on your stomach though. Carlisle said if they were any amount deeper, it would have killed the baby. We sure got lucky. It's absolutely fine." He paused a moment. "You called it Edward."

"That's his name." I smiled.

"His?"

"Yes, I know he's a boy. Jake for some reason thinks he's a girl. Definitely not." I laughed.

"You're naming him after me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" He seemed shocked.

"Because I want him to be as good of a man as you are. I want him to be just like you. And I love you. And I love Jacob too. So I'm naming him Edward Jacob Black after the two most important men in my life."

He laughed and kissed my forehead. "You are going to be an amazing mother, Renesmee."

"You mean," I paused, "You're not going to try to make me get rid of him?"

"No. Not anymore. I realized what you said yesterday was right. I wanted to end your mother's pregnancy just like I wanted to end yours. But you were the best thing to ever happen to me. I never thought I could love another creature more than I loved your mother. But I was wrong. You are my little girl and I would do anything to protect you. And what happened today," He paused trying to gather his thoughts, "When I thought I might lose you. I realized how precious and rare your life is and how I would never change my decision on whether or not keeping you was a good idea. I realized that I cannot force you to terminate your pregnancy. I would not have wanted someone to make that decision for me. I've thought about this a lot. And when your mother was pregnant with you, she was only human so she was far weaker than you are. I know that your body can handle whatever is inside you. And as long as you stay here with Carlisle, you should be safe. And I know you will love this child and I will love him too. He is my grandson after all." He kissed the top of my head again, "I can't wait to teach him how to play baseball" He laughed.

I laughed too. I took his cheek in my palm and showed him the first time to taught me how to play. Unfortunately, I had gotten my mom's sports ability. Which basically meant, sucked. I showed my dad the image of him gently tossing the ball towards me. I was really small. I looked about three years old in that image. We were in the clearing and there was a storm coming soon. The family was about to play a game of baseball and my dad decided it would be a good time to teach me. I was wearing jeans and a white and blue baseball jersey Esme had made me. I had on my dad's blue baseball hat that was falling in my face. As he threw the ball I tried to lift my heavy glove in the air. The ball flew past me and hit the ground a couple feet away. Emmett starting laughing at me and I got upset so I walked over to the ball and chucked it at his face. Everyone thought it was hysterical. My dad ran over to me, scooped me up, and kissed my forehead as I giggled.

My dad smiled at me.

"I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too daddy."

"I'm going to tell Carlisle that you're awake. I'll be right back." My dad stood up and walked over to the door. As he opened it the room flooded with light. He left it open.

I had felt much better than when I woke up earlier that day. I was clean, for one. The blood was all off. My hair was neatly tied behind my head. My left arm was covered in a pink cast. I was wearing pink sweatpants from Victoria's Secret and a light purple tank top. Leave it to Alice to make me look perfect when I was just mauled by a wolf.

I really couldn't believe that happened though. Paul would have never done that. Ever. Yet, I remember him running towards me. And I remember flying into that tree and blacking out. But that was really it. I remembered the white light. Could that of really been 'the white light'? Like the one people talk about seeing right before they die. It would make since, the light faded away as I regained consciousness. I really couldn't comprehend that I almost died. I didn't even remember being brought to Carlisle's house. I bet Paul felt really guilty. I needed to talk to him. Find out what really happened. So many thoughts were buzzing through my head.

My dad reentered the room followed by Carlisle.

"Hello, beautiful." Carlisle said as he approached me. "So glad to see you're awake."

"Hey, gramps." I joked.

"How are you feeling?" He walked over and approached the bed side.

"Great, actually. I feel superb. No pain whatsoever."

"Wonderful," he smiled.

"So what exactly happened here?" I gestured toward my body.

"Well, first off, your baby is surprisingly fine. Second off, you were thrown against a tree with such great force; fell on your left side, shattered your arm and…you had heart attack, Nessie. I'm still surprised the baby survived the cuts, fall, and the heart attack. That thing sure is made of steel." He smiled at me. "There are four large gashed on your stomach I assumed from Paul's claw when he struck you."

That's when I remembered seeing Jake and Paul. The last time I saw them, they were injured too. Badly.

"How are Paul and Jake?" I questioned.

"They're fine. Almost better now. A few broken bones. Nothing compared to you. They heal so fast, its mind boggling." Carlisle replied.

I nodded. "Can I see them?" I asked.

"I can bring them upstairs if you wish."

"Can I go downstairs, please?" I hating staying in one place, it bothered me.

I saw my dad give Carlisle a skeptical look.

"If you must," he sighed, "But you must remain very still, no sudden moments. You have stiches all around your abdomen. I don't think you should really walk yet. Physical activity could disturb your heart. I just got it to beat at a normal pace about an hour ago. It really is a miracle that you're alive, Nessie. I almost thought I lost you." His hand touched my face.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Thanks for saving our lives." I gently placed my hand on my stomach. Ow. It was still sore.

"You are so very welcome, love." He sighed as he kissed my head. "I'll see you downstairs." He left the room.

My dad walked closer to me. He hesitated before he placed his hands under me to lift me.

"Am I hurting you?" He said as he drew me to his body.

"Nah, I'm tough." I said.

He carried me out into the hallway and down the staircase. Everyone was in the living room. All of my vampire family and all of my wolf family. As I was being carried down the stairs, everyone paused to stare at me. Jake's eyes lit up and he ran to the bottom of the stairs to meet us. My dad willingly handed me over to Jake and walked over toward my mom. I looked up at Jake; he had tears in his eyes.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Nessie, you're-" he couldn't finish the sentence.

"Of course I'm alive. I couldn't leave you."

He tilted his head near mine and kissed me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I smiled at him as he took me to the couch. He carefully laid me down across the pale white sofa. My head rested on one of the couch pillows. He sat on the floor next to me. He was being very protective.

I looked around the room and everyone was staring at me, great. I was trying to think of something funny to say to ease the tension. But I don't think they had jokes for when you just practically rose from the dead after almost being killed by a werewolf. So I just laid there hoping someone would break the awkward silence. The doorbell rang. I looked at my dad, his head snapped toward the door. His fists clenched.

Carlisle approached the door and slowly opened it. It the doorway was Billy and Sue Black. Billy's eyes shot immediately to me, and then to my stomach, then to Jacob, then Paul.

"Welcome," Carlisle spoke, "Please, come in."

Sue hesitantly pushed Billy's wheelchair into the living room. She stood there in silence behind him. Carlisle walked over toward Esme.

Billy took a look at me. "Renesmee," he whispered, "Sue told me. I didn't think it was possible. But here you are." He gestured at my stomach. His head was shaking. I didn't say anything back; I was confused to why he was here. He continued to speak, "I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to come right out with it." He took a deep breath, "Jacob called me and told me what happened. What Paul did. Renesmee, you are in danger. You cannot have this child. You will die. Just like all the others."


	11. Chapter 11

I quickly grabbed a hold of Jake's hand with one swift movement.

"What?" I breathed. What was Billy talking about? The last phrased echoed in my head. 'You will die. Just like the others.' What the hell does that mean? I shook my head in disbelief.

"Renesmee, please." Billy pleaded. He folded his hands on his lap. "Can't you just trust me."

"Trust you with what?" My dad spat as he walked over to Billy's chair. "We don't need your help. And your stories are not going to tell us anything we don't already know. So you can be on your way."

Billy lifted his head to meet my dad's eyes. "She has a right to know." He growled.

"She doesn't-" My dad started to say before I cut him off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What 'story'? Would someone care to tell me what the hell is going on here?" I looked around the room; everyone was staring at the floor. "What story?" I repeated. Billy turned his head to meet my glare.

"Don't." My dad cautioned him between gritted teeth.

"Dad," my voice was shaky. I squeezed Jake's hand harder. "What's going on? What won't you let him tell me?" I knew some shit was about to go down. Great, just what I needed. Like these past few days weren't hectic enough.

"It's just a myth. It doesn't mean it's going to happen. It won't happen. I won't let it happen." My dad said to me.

"What are you talking about? What aren't you letting happen? What the hell is going on here? Dad, just let the man speak. I'm lost." I tried to figure things out by myself while all of this was happening. It was a story. Okay, I understood that. And then there was something about death, most likely mine. Great. That narrowed a lot of things down.

Dad finally stopped having a stare down with Billy and looked over in my direction. He shook his head. "Renesmee…"my dad dragged out my name. He had a skeptical look on his face.

"Edward…" I mocked.

"This is not something you want to hear…"

"Yes it is! The man said 'you will die' it sounds like something I'd have a bit of interest in don't you think?" Jake squeezed my hand again. Oh, I was pissed. I wanted to hear what Billy had to god damn say.

"You don't want to hear it." Dad said between his teeth.

"Oh, really?" I nodded. "Billy, do I want to hear it?" I glanced over at Billy.

"Yes." He simply said.

"Ha!" I laughed. "I win. Story time." I smiled. I know I should have been much more worried and serious at that point, but humor was the one thing holding back my anxiety attacks and sobs.

My dad shook his head and sighed. He rubbed his temples with his fingers.

"Must you win at everything?" He sighed.

"Yes." I said flatly. That put a small smile on Jake's face. Which made me feel great. He looked miserable since the whole Paul thing.

Dad sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked away from Billy. All eyes followed him as he slumped down at the bottom stair and put his head in his hands. My mom moved beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. She looked at me and tried to make the most normal smile possible. It didn't work. It just looked awkward.

"Okay, okay." I heard Emmett say from the opposite side of the room. He was sitting on the back a chair as Rose sat between his legs. "I agree with my niece. I would like to know what the hell is going on. Pronto."

I scoffed. "Thank you!" At least someone was sensible. I turned my head to look at Billy again. Sue was now sitting beside his wheelchair on his right side.

Billy nodded as he exchanged glances with everyone in the room. He looked at me and Jake by the couch, my parents at the bottom of the stairs. Sam, Leah, Seth, Jared, Quil, and Embry were sitting around the coffee table in the center of the room. Emmett and Rose, and Jaz and Alice were sitting on the chairs on each side of the huge TV. Carlisle and Esme were to the left of the couch, near the dining room entrance. Paul was sitting in the far right corner of the room all alone. His knees were tucked under his chin. He was crying and shaking. Even though he almost killed me, I felt bad for him. He was probably afraid that he was going to hurt me again.

My focus was brought back to Billy as he began to speak.

"I would like to tell this story un interrupted," he began. "And please, know that I am not making this us to scare you into doing anything you don't want to do." He was looking at me. "This is purely what I was told as I grew up by my father."

"Dad." Jake interrupted. He looked impatient. His feet were taping the wooden floor has he sat. He had a ninja grip on my hand.

Billy rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Ephraim Black, my father, was growing up in the Quileute village as my grandfather Askuwheteau Black was chief. He was married to my grandmother Hehewuti. We had only one experience with a-" he paused. "'Cold one' before. He had come into our village with one other woman who was also of his kind. We originally had no idea what his intentions were, as he looked like any normal pale faced human. But we soon found out that was not the case. They terrorized and murdered half out village. That is when Ephraim had discovered his new power. He shaped shifted into a wolf for the first time in his life when he saw the woman headed toward his mother. She was about to kill her. From what I was told, he had no idea what he was really doing, but he attacked and killed the woman before she could get to Hehewuti. The man had run off before Ephraim could kill him too. As I was told, many other members of the tribe had found that they were able to shift just as Ephraim did. They were all men, around 16."

"One day, while the men were hunting, a scream was heard from back at the village. Ephraim and his members of his pack rushed to see what the matter was. They had come across the same man who had terrorized their village four months before. He was raping Hehewuti. She screamed as tears streamed down her face. Ephraim quickly phased and tore the head off the man. And threw his body into the fire pit."

He paused for a moment. The room was dead silent. He took another breath and continued.

"For two days Askuwheteau, Ephraim, and his pack did not leave Hehewuti's side. She was pregnant. And it with was man's child. She was showing already and it was only a matter of days since the incident. The third day, Ephraim and his pack decided to inspect the borders to make sure there were no more of those creatures lingering about. They were in their wolf forums in case they would stumble upon one. They, thankfully, found none of the creatures and ventured back into the village. Once they got into eye sight of the town, they felt anger. A strange feeling they've never felt before. And their feet started to move without control. They were running into the village. Ephraim ran to his mother-"

Billy paused again and shook his head. Still dead silence.

"He ran to his mother and pinned her down as he tore open her stomach and removed the child from inside. Doing this killed Hehewuti also. Ephraim had no idea that he was doing this. It was like something took over his body. Once they ran off into the trees, away from the village, they realized what had happened and shifted back into their human forum. They swear they did not mean for anything like that to happen. They swore that they did not control their body. Ephraim was devastated from the loss of his mother and was ashamed to show his face to the village again. So he left, only to return to become chief after his father's death 30 years later."

He stopped talking and nodded his head as he looked around the room. No one spoke for about a minute. I'm sure everyone was in deep thought. After for what seemed like forever, someone spoke.

"Well, what the hell does that have to do with Renesmee?" Emmett shouted. Leave it to him to say what everyone was thinking in their heads.

"I'm glad you asked that," Billy continued. "I asked my father what his reasoning was about what he did. He told me that he did a lot of research from old Quileute history. His only explanation was that something was wrong with the fetus. The vampire and wolf are never supposed to reproduce. And he thinks that it's in the wolf's gene to kill whatever the fetus is, before it gets a chance to kill everyone else. It's something that you have no choice to do. When you are in your wolf forum, you must kill whatever is inside. If a creature is a mix between a vampire and werewolf, it threatens the wolf and it has no other choice but to kill it. Whether it realizes it's doing it or not. Now, I didn't believe his theory until now. After what happened today. Paul, you attacked Renesmee but you claim you had no control over it. That baby that you are carrying," He gestured to me, "is part wolf and vampire. The two species that are never meant to reproduce. If the pack is really designed to kill whatever is inside you, Paul tried to today. He had no control. He would have killed both you and the baby if Jake wasn't there to save you. You see, Renesmee, the pack will kill you. No matter how hard they try, they won't be able to resist it. It's in their blood."

I blinked twice and shook my head. I looked down at my bandaged stomach and shivered. I glanced over at Paul again. He was sitting in the corner, jaw dropped. The rest of the pack was sitting straight up. Their eyes were wide and glazed over.

"That doesn't make sense!" I protested. "Everyone else was fine around me, like at my birthday party. I guess I was pregnant then and no on tried to annihilate me!"

Billy chimed in. "Yes, but the story says that you have to be in your wolf forum. Paul was the wolf around you since you became pregnant, correct?"

I thought. "Well, yeah. I guess so. Him and Jake. Whoa. Wait a minute, why didn't Jake try to hurt me? He has the 'gene' or whatever doesn't he?"

Billy shrugged. "I thought about that too. The only solution I can come up with is the fact the he imprinted on you. I guess that bond is greater than any other. In other words, his love for you over powers the need to kill you. I guess that's the best way I can put it." He shrugged like this was no big deal.

Jake stood up and started walking toward his father. "So you're telling me that my entire pack is going to want to kill my fiancé and my child. But only if they are near them in wolf forum?" He scoffed.

Billy slowly nodded his head. "That pretty much sums it up."

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" Jake screamed.

"Well, you know the only solution…" Billy said.

I heard my dad stand up behind me.

"No." He said sternly. "You are not going to kill my grandchild. I won't let you."

Billy shook his head. "It's my grandchild too. But it's either you end the pregnancy, or the pack will end your daughter. You choose."

"Those are not the only solutions!" My dad growled.

"Seriously," my mom joined in. She glided over beside my dad. "How about the pack doesn't get around Renesmee while they're in their wolf forum? See, simple as that."

"I don't think that's possible." Billy added. "Something's going to happen eventually. When the kid is born, what happens when someone gets a little upset around it? It's dead. It's as simple as that."

"No." My dad said again, sternly. "I will not allow you to do anything. This is not your place to be. She is my daughter. I know what is best for her. Please, leave now. I think you've done enough." My dad's dark black eyes pierced into Billy's.

Sue quickly sprang up from the floor and backed Billy out of the door without looking up from the ground. She shut the door behind them. I then realized that everyone's eyes were on me. Again. I closed my eyes really tight as a tear trickled down my cheek.

'_Daddy,_' I thought. _'Please take me home. I don't want to be here right now._' It was true. I was so afraid. And being around a group of people who deep down wanted to kill my son didn't help either. I felt myself being picked up and carried out the door. I turned my head and pressed it against my dad's cold chest. I could feel my tears staining his shirt. My dad took his time on his way to our house. He was probably afraid of hurting me if he ran too fast.

Eventually, we were inside my room and my dad laid me gently on my bed. He pulled up the purple sheets to my shoulders. He grabbed an extra pillow and placed it under my shattered left arm and began to stroke my hair as he sung me the lullaby that I loved so much. EJ must of loved it too because he kicked again, hard. I gasped in pain as my eyes flung open and my hands flew to my stomach.

My dad's eyes got wide.

"Don't worry." I groaned. "I'm fine. He just kicked right under one of the gashes."

"No, no. It's not that, it's just." He paused. "I _heard _him."


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've started school and I have a crazy shedule. As always, please reveiw and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. The more reveiws I get, I faster the chapters will come. Enjoy(:**

* * *

"Heard what?" I questioned as my sleepy eyes meet his glare.

"Him!" My dad exclaimed as he gently touched my stomach.

"Whoa!" I shouted, "What's he saying?"

"He doesn't _say _anything. He thinks."

"Well fine then. What's he thinking?"

I was surprised my dad could hear him, not that I doubted his talents. I knew he could read everyone except my mom. Lucky. But I thought that if Carlisle couldn't see him on the ultrasound then there would be no way dad would hear him. I was wrong, apparently.

"He's uncomfortable with all the stress you've been in for the last few days. It makes him stressed too. He can tell that you're in pain too. He doesn't like that very much. He's worried that he'll accidently hurt you, and he doesn't want that to happen. He loves you. He doesn't like it when you're unhappy. And he…" My dad paused and made a disgusted face.

"He what?" I pushed. I thought about what my dad said. I was stressing EJ out too. That moment tried to breathe deeply and clear my head. I wanted him to be as comfortable as possible. He didn't need to feel all the pain and worry I felt. I tried to calm down for his sake. And then I thought about what else my dad said. He said that EJ loved me. He loved me and he wasn't even born. But I knew that I loved him more. I loved him more than any creature could ever love anything. He was only a few days old and I was wrapped around his tiny fingers. There was an actual person inside of me. Well, I guess he's not a person but it had the same effect.

"Well," my dad paused again. "He loves his dad too." He made another face and shook his head. "I have no idea why."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I love you too little guy," I whispered to my belly. "So very much."

My dad chuckled as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you Renesmee. Don't ever forget that. I'll always be here for you." He said as he adjusted himself to kneel by the side of my bed. "For both of you." He rested his arms on the mattress.

"Dad," I whispered as I turned on my side to face him, "Do you think what Billy said was true? Like, are they going to try to kill me?"

I saw my dad tense up. He sighed.

"I honestly don't know what to think." He shook his head. "Billy didn't make up that story to scare you into doing anything. He did in fact hear the legend from his father. But that does not mean that it is true. But that doesn't mean anything. His father could have easily made it up. However, the story would be justified by what happened today, but I don't believe it. I'm not taking any chances though. If what Billy said was true, then I don't want you around any of the pack. And I'd prefer if you would stay out of the reservation as well."

"Are you kidding me? Dad, I can't just not go to the reservation! It's like my home! And the pack is like my family. Besides, Jake lives there too. And like, I need to see him. Unless he doesn't count as 'part of the pack'. "

My dad dropped his head onto the bed and spoke into the sheets.

"As much as I would love for you not to see Jacob, I guess you're safe with him. He didn't hurt you today. As for the others, I'm not so sure. You might be able to visit them once and I while if someone else is with you like me or Emmett. But definitely not by yourself. And not until the baby is born."

I groaned threw my head against the pillow.

"But like I said, I won't let anything happen to you, Nessie." He said as he raised his head. "So you don't need to worry. You have an entire family of vicious vampires to protect you." He joked. "Besides, I know how Jake feels about you. And after what he did today, I know he wouldn't let anything hurt you. He would gladly give his life to save yours. Which reminds me, I do need to thank him for that. For saving you. I don't know what I would have done if you were no longer with us." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I don't even want to think about it."

I reached out and touched his hand.

"Dad, don't worry. I'm fine now, really. Besides, I couldn't leave you. I couldn't leave my family. Especially after what happened the day before, it would be a terrible way to end things."

My dad squeezed my hand, lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

"You don't even know how much you mean to me, Renesmee. I used to think that I could love nothing more than I loved your mother. But as soon as I saw you; 8 pounds 3 ounces, 20 inches long; I knew that I was wrong. You are the most important thing in my life, and I'll let nothing happen to you."

I smiled at him. He was such an emotional man, more emotional than my mother and I combined. But I loved him like that. I wouldn't want to have one of those dads who is always at work and only talks to you when he wants you to pass the salt or something. I had the perfect dad.

I smiled at him and laughed. "You'll always be my number one man."

"And you're always my number one girl." He chuckled as he stood up. He leaned over my bed and kissed my forehead. "Get some sleep. You're all drugged up on pain meds. I'm surprised you're still awake right now." He smiled at me as he started walking toward the door. He quickly spun back around to look at me.

"Oh, and one more thing," he said. "Jacob said something today that caught my attention."

Oh god. What could it be now? I tried to put on a poker face like I had no idea what he was about to say.

"What, dad?" I had an innocent tone to my voice.

"Fiancé?" He had a horrified look on his face. I

I took a deep breath; I was going to have some explaining to do.

"Well, yeah, but dad I-"

"I think it's a great idea." He smiled.

My jaw dropped and my eyes were about to come out of my face. What the hell just happened? What about the whole 'you knocked up my daughter therefore you shall die' attitude? All I could do was lay there frozen as I tried to get words to come out of my mouth. Nothing but mindless babble.

He laughed and turned toward the door again. "Goodnight, Ness." He shut the door before I could actually say something in any recognizable language.

The room became dark. The only light came from underneath my door and the light of the moon shinning in my window on the far right side of the room. I heard the front door shut, my dad must have left. Now I was all alone in the dark house. I didn't like being alone. I wasn't really used to it. With a huge family and over protective parents, I never really had a moment to myself. Most importantly, I hated being alone because it gave me time to think. And I hated that because I my thoughts always got me in trouble. I would think about certain things, make assumptions, and freak myself out. Yeah, that's generally how it went down.

So, as predicted, I started thinking. I thought about what had happened today. I thought about poor Paul. I thought about how guilty he must of felt. I thought about the myth I was told. I really wanted to know if it was true or not. I didn't want to lose my baby. I would give anything to make sure he had a safe and healthy life. And the worst part was I had a terrible day dream. It was more like a night mare, but I was awake. So, I guess it was a day mare. Anyway, I was standing in the field when suddenly the wolfs came from nowhere and ripped me limb from limb. They took EJ away from me. He was screaming and tears were pouring out of his beautiful brown eyes. I gasped and shook my head. I was horrified that I would even picture that happening. I rearranged my body awkwardly so I was lying on my back again. I must have done something wrong because I sharp pain ran up and down my spine. I shrieked in pain. I wasn't a pussy so if something made me scream; it had to be intense pain. Which it was. On a scale from 1 to 10 it was one billion to the seventh power.

I laid there, helplessly, for a few seconds sobbing and screaming for help. I knew I was too far away from the main house for anyone to hear me, but I was in too much pain to reach for my phone.

I heard my bedroom door fly open.

"Renesmee!" Jake screamed as he ran to my side. "What's wrong!"

"Jake!" I cried. "My back."

"Your-I- I'm taking you to Carlisle!" He said instantly as he put his hands underneath me, about to pick me up.

"No!" I shrieked. He immediately removed his hands. "Moving makes it worse!"

Jake was crying. "Nessie, what happened? Please, what can I do?"

"I was just laying here and in felt like someone stabbed me with four hundred knives." I was still sobbing and screaming as I spoke. The pain started to slowly fade; I could barely tell the pain was decreasing though. "Just. Just let me lay here for a few seconds. It'll go away. Hopefully."

"I can't just sit here watching you scream in pain!" He protested.

` "Please, Jake, just trust me. Movement is going to make it worse."

I closed my eyes and started to make deep, uneasy breaths. I felt Jake climb into bed with me. Since I was laying on the far left side there was plenty of room for him. He wrapped his arms across my chest and pulled himself toward me. I tried to man up for Jake. I silenced my sobs and focused on not letting any screams escape from my mouth. My eyes were still watering uncontrollably. I reached above me to grab my wooden headboard. I squeezed it as hard as I could. I could feel the wood shifting under my hands. When I couldn't take the pain anymore I let out a tiny whimper.

Jake started kissing the tears off my face. And telling me the pain would stop soon. I wished that would happen.

After a few minutes, the pain had subsided enough that I released my grip on my headboard and I could relax my mouth. Now it only felt like there were two knives inside me. I started to breath uneasily.

"Okay." I whispered. "It's all good."

"What was that?" Jake asked.

"I don't know. But it was bad. Worst pain I've ever been in." I was still trying to recover from the incident.

"Well, what do you think caused it?"

"I honestly have no idea, but it's over. That's all that matters." I carefully rolled my head over so it was touching Jacob's. I closed my eyes.

"How are you not bothered by this? You could have- I don't know. It could have been really serious." Jake asked.

"Well, what do you want me to do? Scream and run around?"

"More like go see Carlisle."

"Jake, please, I'm fine. Really I am. At least let me wait for tomorrow. I don't want to move again."

"Fine." He agreed. "But I'm not leaving your side again. I thought I was going to lose you again."

I groaned. "What is with everyone thinking I'm so fucking fragile? I'm tough. I gots me some man muscles."

Jake chuckled under his breath and sighed.

I continued to recover from my spasm that seemed to have lasted forever. I had no idea what caused it, but I knew it wasn't good. I didn't want to scare Jake so I put on a happy face. When really, inside I was screaming. Worried for the life of my un born child. I was hoping the pain was the aftershock from when Paul mauled me. But I knew that wasn't it. How could like aftershock hurt worse than the actual event? I didn't know. I was going to need to talk to Carlisle tomorrow. Alone. I didn't know how I'd be able to get my dad and Jacob away from me for that long though.

"I guess I should let you get some sleep." Jacob finally said.

"But I'm not tired." I lied.

"Nessie, please. Don't be so stubborn, just for one night?"

"Impossible." I smiled.

He suddenly and fiercely pressed his hot lips to mine. Our lips synchronizing. He kissed me passionately for a good two minutes. My tongue traced his lower lip. Jake was the only person I had kissed and ever will kiss. It feels like I've done this a million times, when only a few days ago we said we loved each other. And a passed out. And we kissed for the first time. And we had sex. Then got pregnant. Unfortunately he pulled away and looked me square in the eyes.

"Please?" He asked again. "Get some sleep. You freak me out."

"Fine. Only because you're so damn sexy and I love you." I teased.

Jake laughed at me. "I love you too, Renesmee. And I'm so glad you're okay. Really I am. And we have a lot to talk about. But whatever I say is going to go in one ear and out the other tonight, so I'll wait until morning. Or afternoon in your case."

"Goodnight, Jacob. I love you so much." I said as I laid my head on his burning chest.

"Goodnight, Nessie. I love you more." He sighed as he stroked my hair.

A few minutes passed. I was almost asleep when I decided to speak.

"Jake?" I whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I'm scared."

"Me too, Nessie." He answered quietly. "Me too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry if this isn't my best chapter. I've been really busy with school and I just wanted to whip this one out. As always, please review and I'll try to update ASAP.**

* * *

My dream that night was different. Far more bizarre and anything I've ever dreamt before. I was sitting in a white room. I could not see any walls; it was just an open pale white space. The brightness gave me a headache. I started to slowly walk around the endless white room, calling out to people who weren't there. I took another step and the floor collapsed from underneath me. I started falling, and falling, and falling. It didn't end. Suddenly, I came to an abrupt stop. I was frozen in midair. Around me was black, pitch black. The total opposite of my previous location. I hung there helplessly, starring into the dark. I saw nothing but blackness, but suddenly, shimmer of light showed. Above that shimmer was a pair of deep yellow eyes. That familiar voice whispered 'Get her.' The eyes moved closer and I could see a huge mouth full of fangs lunge toward me.

I awoke startled. I was drenched in sweat. I was surprised to see that it was still dark in my room. No sunlight had shone through. I slowly sat up, careful not to make myself dizzy. I glanced over at the alarm clock on my dresser. 3:09am. Great. What the hell was I doing up at three in the morning? I'm usually just falling asleep by then.

Jake was still lying in bed with me. He was face down under the covers. Snoring, loudly I might add. His shirt was thrown across the room and it was lying on the floor. He was so beautiful. His perfect tan skin stretched over his large biceps and abdominals. His teeth looked perfectly white against the color of his skin. His eyes were a deep brown. But it wasn't an ordinary brown. There were many shades and sparkles. It was like looking into glass. He had a small little stubble starting at his side burns going down to his chin and back up above his perfectly soft lips. I had a hard time looking at this perfect body and realizing he was mine. I was going to be married to him. I was carrying his child. _He _imprinted on _me. _That fact was mind boggling. Why would someone as perfect as Jacob Black want to spend the rest of his life with someone as ordinary as me? Well, I guess I was far from ordinary. But the thought that he would want to be with me, I didn't understand.

I carefully studied my stomach. It was slightly bigger than yesterday. Not by much, but it was noticeable. The bump stuck out about eight inches from my spine. And for someone who has been super tiny their whole life, I felt huge. I started to rub my stomach mindlessly as I stared out my window at the huge, bright moon. I thought about, well, everything. I hadn't had much time alone since I found out I was pregnant. I didn't really have much time to think. Everything happened so fast. It was like one major thing after the next. I thought back to when Jake and I were in my car, and when we pulled off to the side of the road. I remembered the hospital, how I went off on my dad. How I cried in Jake's arms for hours. How he asked me to marry him. When I called my mom. When Paul attacked me. Waking up to pain. Waking up to my dad. Seeing Jake again. Being told by my soon to be father-in-law that I was going to be killed by people who I love.

I looked down at my stomach again and was shocked. I realized that my stomach wasn't sore anymore. It felt pretty bad before I fell asleep. I had been rubbing it for about 15 minutes and it didn't feel tender at all. I yanked up my tank top and stared at my bandaged belly. I hesitated before I started to unravel the wrapping around my waist. As I did I started to look for the four deep gashes that I had the day before. Nothing. I took off the rest of the cloth and found nothing out of the ordinary. Not even a scar. I took one deep and shaky breath. I began to gently twist my torso to see if it felt like anything was sore or painful. Nothing. My mouth fell. I shook my head in disbelief as I started at my perfect belly.

"Impossible." I whispered to myself.

Jake mumbled something and shifted his body.

I quietly laughed at him as he began to snore again.

I pulled my tank top back down and moved the blankets off of me inch by inch. Careful not to wake Jake. I scooted my body down toward the foot off the bed and carefully placed my feet on the floor. I yawned as I silently shuffled my feet to my dresser. I picked up my phone. 56 missed calls. From Alice. I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pressed the green button to call back. I slowly crept out of the room and shut the door behind me. I heard vibrations from inside the house.

I sighed and hung up the phone. "Alice," I whispered, "What are you doing here?"

A lamp flickered on from the living room. Alice was sitting in the swivel recliner, her back to me. She slowly turned the chair to face me. Her arms were crossed, a pissed look on her face. I bit dramatic if you asked me. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're getting married?" She spat. Her facial expression quickly changed as she squealed and ran toward me. "And you didn't tell me first?" She laughed as she squeezed me.

"Shh." I warned. She was being so loud.

"I can't believe this! I have so much work to do! I have to find the dress and the venue. I need to see what colors would look good depending on what season it will be. Oh, and I need to order the cake. I need to send invitations; I need to hire a caterer." She continued to babble on to herself as I stood there shaking my head. This is the exact reason I didn't want to tell her yet.

She stopped her monologue and gasped. She snatched me in her arms within a millisecond. "Why are you standing up in your condition? You could pop a stitch or something! God, Nessie, you have to be more careful!"

"Alice, calm down. There's something I need to show you. I'm fine. Put me down."

She looked surprised. "No way José." She said. "I am not letting you hurt yourself anymore. I swear you're just like you're mother."

"Alice," I said sternly, "If you do not let me down in five seconds I will scream rape at the top of my lungs."

"No you won't."

"Want to bet?"

She sighed in rolled her eyes. "You are so immature."

I just smiled at her as she hesitantly put me on my feet.

I took the opportunity to show her my stomach before she grabbed me again. I swiftly lifted up my shirt to show her. It didn't have a single scratch, bump, or ding. Her eyes got very wide and she titled her head slightly to the right.

"What the-" She mumbled under my breath. "That's impossible. Those gashes were an inch deep!"

"I didn't do anything! I just woke up and- and- found this!" I gestured to my bump.

"I need to take you to see Carlisle." She stated sternly as she tugged on my arm.

"Whoa-hoa-hoa," I protested as I pulled against her arm. She then gave in and let go. "You are _not _taking me in that house with another medical emergency. Not while dad is there. I don't think he could take any more. I know I can't take any more but I don't really have a choice."

"Well, then it's your lucky day," She smiled as she grabbed my hand, "Emmett and Jaz took Edward out to get some mountain lions tonight. To take his mind off things." You know, most people would take someone out to a bar or a club. Not my family. They go out into the wilderness and attack giant mammals.

I raised my eyebrows in approval and nodded.

"So it's just the girls. And Carlisle." She added.

"Why didn't he go with?"

"He's been really stressed trying to do research on vampire-werewolf children. He's found nothing. He's tried everything. It's driving him crazy," She laughed as she tugged on my arm. "Come on. He will be _very _interested to see what happened." Before I knew it we were flying out the door.

When we got to the front door I was greeted by mom.

"Renesmee Carlie!" She exclaimed, "What the hell are you doing awake? And why aren't to lying down? Carlisle said you might pop a stitch! That could hurt the baby!"

"Mom!" I interjected before she could continue the lecture. "Look." I lifted my shirt up again exposing my unscathed stomach.

Her eyes got really wide and her eyebrows came together. She slowly shook her head.

Without taking her eyes off me she yelled to Carlisle, "Carlisle! You might want to come down here! You're going to want to see this!" A smile began to grow on her face. She pulled me toward her. "You never cease to amaze me, Nessie." She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed my tightly. I laid my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes. She must have still been in shock from the accident. She was acting loopy. I liked it though. Even if she embarrasses the shit out of me and ruins the fun in everything, I still loved her. I always have. I loved her a lot, actually. She wanted me when no one else did. She stuck up for me when I couldn't speak. I loved that woman. She was my mommy.

I opened my eyes and saw Carlisle run down the giant staircase.

"What?" He questioned. "What's the matter? What happened? Renesmee, why are you out of bed? I warned you, it could be dangerous."

I pulled away from my mom and stumbled toward Carlisle. I met him at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'm fine," I assured. "Better than fine, actually." I laughed to myself.

"What do you mean?" He questioned. His eyes were scanning my body. Wondering why I still wasn't quivering in pain.

"Let me show you." I said as I lifted my shirt below my boobs. His hands immediately flung to his forehead.

He instantly snapped out of grandpa mode and went into doctor mode. "Follow me, please." He said as he ran up the stair case. I followed behind him. I little slower than usual, since I was running for two.

I was at the top of the stairs and I assumed he was in his office. So I opened the door to find the hospital bed still lying there from earlier. I sighed and shuffled into the room. I walked over the smooth green and red carpet to get to the bed on the left side of the room. I plopped on the cot and stared at the ceiling. Soon enough, Carlisle came in with huge cart. I big machine sat on top with a smaller tool next to it. It looked like something you would carve a turkey with. Where did he keep all of this stuff?

"Uhm, grandpa?" I questioned meekly as I sat up. "What do you plan on doing?"

He wheeled the chart over to the bed side. "I need to see if my assumptions are true." He said simply. "May I see your cast please?"

I raised an eyebrow as I lifted my left arm. He placed my obnoxious bright pink cast in one hand and he grabbed the turkey carving thing with the other. I watched as he carefully sawed off my cast. I wasn't worried in the least bit. I trusted Carlisle with my life. He eventually removed the entire cast and placed it on the cart behind him.

"Now tell me if this hurts you." He added as he took my arm in both hands. He placed one hand below my elbow and one hand on my wrist. He started to carefully twist my arm in every direction. Nothing hurt. Not even a little bit. He studied my face intently for the whole process. After about five minutes he stopped. He laid my arm back on the bed. He turned his body and started messing with the machine behind him. I knew what he was doing. My stomach was all healed so my arm had to be too. Right?

I lifted my arm in front of my face and stared at it. I studied my wrist that was snapped in half only a few hours ago. I started to slowly bend my elbow in and out. It moved perfectly. It had been popped the opposite way and now it looks like absolutely normal. I smiled to myself as I examined my left arm in every way. It was all just too much to believe. It was impossible. But then again, these past few days made me used to the impossible happening. A werewolf impregnated a half-vampire. And a few days later, she had a rather noticeable stomach that grew every day. Not every month. I wouldn't be surprised if I grew a second head and grew gills. Anything was possible now.

I watched Carlisle as he laid my arm on top if the huge x-ray machine.

"Stay very still." He ordered.

I sighed as I sat impatiently as he photographed my arm. I hated sitting still. I started to jiggle my leg as I sat there. I studied his office. It was full of dark colors, unlike the bright white living room downstairs.

Once he was done with the x-rays he looked up from the machine.

"I'm going to need a few minutes to develop these," He said, "Go play."

I smiled as I hopped down off the bed. I ran out of the room and down the stairs to the living room.

"What did he say?" My mom asked as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Not much," I answered and sat next to her on the couch. Alice was lying on the floor surrounded by bridal magazines as Rose lazily flipped through a book in the chair across the room. "He just took off the cast and did an x-ray. He seemed distracted." I continued.

Rose looked up from her book. "Your baby is driving the poor man crazy. He's been researching morning, noon, and night."

"Your arm is fixed too?" Alice said without looking up from the magazine.

"Apparently," I said as I lifted it in front of my face. "It doesn't hurt to move it. And no bones are poking through my flesh. That's a plus."

Everyone chuckled and proceeded to continue their activities. My mom adjusted her body to face me.

"So, Edward Jacob, huh?" She smiled.

"Yes." I nodded. "That's his name."

"Did you know that I was going to name you that?" She laughed. "But when you were born, it didn't sound like a good idea anymore."

"Yes," I laughed with her, "But I know that he's going to be a boy. I'm postitive."

"Well, have you thought of a name if he turns out to be a she?"

"Hm," I thought. "Yeah, I think I have a pretty good idea. Jake thinks that it's a girl. So I thought of a name just in case."

"And the name being?"

"Sarah Marie." I nodded. "Sarah after Jake's mom and Marie is your middle name. So, yeah."

Mom smiled. She laughed and nodded. "That's a beautiful name."

"Sarah Marie Black. It sounds good to me. But I like Edward Jacob Black too. I hope he'll have the qualities of the both of them."

"I couldn't think of any more perfect men to name your son after. You will be the second luckiest mom in the world if he is half the man your dad and Jake are."

"Who's the first luckiest mom, then?"

"Me." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Renesmee!" Carlisle called from the top of the stairs.

"Yeah?" I yelled as I turned my body to face the staircase.

He was rubbing his temples as he stared of into space.

"Not a single fracture. It doesn't even look like you've ever broken a single bone in that arm. I don't understand."

I ran to the bottom of the stairs and looked at him.

"Well, what does this mean?" I asked.

He dropped his hands to his sides. "It means that whatever is inside you- It healed you. It healed you as fast as- well, as fast as Jacob can heal."

I gasped as my hand flew to my stomach. "What?" I whispered.

"Renesmee," he said sternly as he walked down the stairs toward me. "Did anything happen last night that was out of the ordinary?"

I thought back. I never felt any relieve of pain. Nothing to strange. I just woke up to find my body healed. "Well no, not really." I said as I shook my head and looked at the floor. My head shot up to meet his eyes. I gasped. My eyes got really wide. "No." I whispered. "Carlisle, last night. My back. I was lying down and out of now where I had this pain in my back. It-it felt like- like something-_bit_ me."


	14. Chapter 14

"Bit?" Carlisle repeated.

I slowly nodded. Coming to the realization of what I just said. It was true, the stabbing sensation. It really felt like someone sank their teeth into my spine and something was flowing up my back and through my veins. That was exactly what I felt last night. Could it have been him? Did EJ bite me?

Carlisle's eyes became very wide. He hesitated before he spoke. "You don't think…" He trailed off as he slummed down on the stairs. He sat there, puzzled. I gave him a confused look. I glanced over at my mom and aunts. They had similar expressions on their face as they sat frozen, staring intently at Carlisle.

I shrugged and sat down next to Carlisle on the stairs and turned my head to the right to look at him. He was in utter shock. His face looked like a little boy on Christmas morning. You know, when he sees the Superman action figure he's always wanted.

I gave Carlisle a slight nudge with my shoulder and cleared my throat.

"I don't think what?" I asked, replying to his previous comment.

He quickly snapped his head to meet my eyes. "Do you," He paused and quickly scanned the room. He looked at me again. "Do you think he did it?"

"Do I think who did what?" Nothing Carlisle said was making any sense. I know he apparently had been stressed but I'd never seen him like that. Ever.

"Your child. Do you think he," He stopped and laughed to himself. "Do you think he healed you?"

My jaw dropped. EJ? Heal me? What the hell? He wasn't even born yet. He couldn't work magic like that. Could he? Carlisle did say that I healed as fast as Jake would. Did Jacob give EJ that super power? Why couldn't one normal thing in my life happen? Just this once? I guess normality was never meant to be in my life. I'm having a baby with a werewolf. I think I just closed the window for any normality to come through. So EJ…he could heal another person? By biting them? That made about as much sense as a vegetarian vampire. By that point of time, anything was possible. Hey, my unborn baby just cured my broken arm and healed my flesh my biting my back and sending venom through my system. Why not?

I cupped my stomach in my hands and sighed. "Is that even possible?"

Carlisle threw his head back and howled with laughter. "I don't know what's possible anymore. You're beating all the odds, Nessie. So I guess it's very possible. I mean, if he does have any of your traits, he must be able to bite. And well, if he's anything like Jacob, he could be a werewolf, heal like one, grow like one, _not _grow at all. The possibilities are endless!" He exclaimed throwing his hands in the air. "It's driving me crazy! When Bella was pregnant with you, it was much simpler to imagine what you would be. But your child, he's a combination of _three _species! It's impossible to know what will happen!" He stood up abruptly, but still with grace. He stepped off the bottom stair and began to quickly pace back and forth at the bottom of the stairwell.

I was freaking out just as much as Carlisle. But instead, I kept it bottled up inside. Every cell in my body felt like they just overdosed on Five Hour Energy pills. I haven't felt fully relaxed since…well, since Jake told me he imprinted on me. My heart never really slowed down. It's like he sent a shock through my body. I good shock.

Carlisle continued to pace the floor rapidly, until he looked like most of a blur. Although, I wasn't really focusing on him so much. I was lost in my own thoughts. I tried to figure out my little unique son as well. Edward could hear him. So, he was like Jake and I and not my mom. He could…bite. Okay, obviously one of my traits. He could, possibly, heal other people. He got that from neither side. But the healing rate, that was Jake's trait. And he grew. Fast. Like me. And that's all I really knew about him. He was living inside me and those were all the facts I knew about him.

As Carlisle and I were lost in ourselves, Esme approached out of nowhere. She placed a hand on Carlisle's shoulders. He slowly stopped and looked at her. She gave him a sweet smile. The one she always wears on her face.

"Love," she whispered. "Be patient. The child will be born soon. Until then, you can only wait. I'm sure when it is born you will be able to find out more things about it and do more research. You _will_ find out eventually. You just need patience, sweetheart. We're all worried. You just need to let time take its course." Leave it to Esme to make the most intense moments all gushy and cherry topped.

Carlisle simply nodded and his palm under her chin and drew her toward him. He kissed her tenderly than whispered, "Thank you."

I guess that was my cue to leave. Old people romance was not my thing. I hopped off the bottom stair and quickly squeezed past my mushy grandparents. I ran past them and headed toward the door. I stopped by mom first.

"Hey, I think I'm going to go back to bed for a while. It seems like whenever I'm awake something totally ridiculous happens. So I'm debating on whether or not I should ever wake up again." I told my mom as I stood by the couch where she sat.

She laughed at me and rolled her golden eyes. "You're so weird. But I love you nevertheless." She smiled at me as she stood up to kiss my forehead. "Now go. Before Jake wakes up and has a fit that you're gone. He'll probably destroy the entire forest." She gently nudged me toward the door as she sat back down.

"Bye dear sweet family of mine!" I exclaimed jokingly as I ran out of the door. Mom was right. If Jake woke up, it would not be pretty.

I ran off the front lawn and into the dark abundance of trees.

As I approached my house, I slowed my pace to a steady walk, careful to not make too much noise and wake Jacob. I carefully opened the front door. It made a loud creaking noise. I hushed it, like that would make it stop. I quietly shut the door behind me and crept to my room. I opened my door and sure enough, he was still sound asleep. I quietly laughed at his obnoxious snoring.

I crept across the wooden floor than felt cold under my bare feet. I stood at the foot of my bed, deciding how I was supposed to actually get in. I had I giant man sprawled across the entire mattress, a limb at each corner. I shrugged as I climbed in anyway. I laid myself down between the wall and Jake's body. I was half on top of him. I took my leg and swung it around so it was wrapped around Jake's body. I sighed loudly as I laid my head on Jake's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I felt him move from underneath me. He mumbled to himself.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you." I expected Jake to ignore it and fall back to sleep but he didn't.

"Ness?" He mumbled as he rolled over to face me. He laid his left elbow on the pillow and rested his head in his palm. "Have you been awake a while?"

"Uhm," I laughed to myself. "Yeah, kind of. But go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you up. I just climbed back in."

Jake stared at me for a few minutes before slowly moving his face toward mine. His perfect lips locked with mine. He moved his mouth down my face and traced my jaw with his lips. His small little stubble gently scratched my skin as me moved. I giggled softly as he made his way back up to my lips. I slowly sat up on the bed as our lips moved in synchronized motions in the darkness. I placed both of my arms behind his head and ran my fingers through his beautiful dark hair. It was at the perfect length. Not too long but not too short. I pulled his head closer to mine. As I did so, he froze. He stopped kissing me. He stopped breathing.

Confused, I dropped my arms off his body and fell to my sides. Jake sat frozen for a brief second.

"Jake?" I questioned. "What-" Before I could finish he leaped of the bed and ran over to my dresser. The lights flickered on. I cringed at the sudden flood of light. It hurt my eyes for a few seconds. I blinked twice and focused on Jake. He was standing in the far corner of my room against the wall. His eyes were wide. He was staring at me.

I had no idea what happened. Did I do something wrong? I slowly got up from the bed, careful not to make any sudden movements. Confused, I took a few steps toward Jake. Before I got close to him, he ran up to me. He grabbed my left arm and stared at it intently. He started to move his hand up and down my forearm. Then I understood what his problem was.

I relaxed a little and sighed with relief. I took my right hand and placed it on his cheek.

"What-how-when-what-what the fuck?" Jake tried to find words.

I laughed. "I'm okay, really. I promise." I was too tired to explain the entire story, so I took the easy way out. I looked into his eyes and replayed what had happened when he was asleep. I showed him when I woke up to find my body healed. I showed Alice finding me and us going to see Carlisle. I showed him the part where Carlisle said all my bones were completely healed. I showed him Carlisle's shocked expressions. I let him know that everyone was just as confused as he was.

I dropped my hand from Jake's face and took a step back. He was still looking at me with worry and confusion. I lifted my shirt up again to expose my mark less stomach. I reached for his hand and brought it to my belly. I let go and Jake started to move his hand all around the areas where the gashes were. His mouth dropped and surprised laughter escaped from his mouth.

"How?" He breathed.

I shrugged. "That I do not know." I paused again as I laid my hand on top of Jake's. He shook his head. "But Carlisle has a pretty good guess."

Jake jumped. "Really?" He exclaimed. "What? What happened?"

I started to say something but then abruptly stopped.

"You might want to sit down for this." I said as I tilted my head up to study his face.

His eyebrows pressed together and his head slanted a little to the right. He crept back to the bed without breaking eye contact with me. He was very stiff as he sat there at the very edge of my bed. His hands grabbed the sheet as he impatiently sat there waiting for me to say something.

I slowly stepped in front of him and hung my head as I sighed.

"Nessie," He moaned, "You're killing me. Just tell me." He griped the bed tighter.

I chuckled. "You're going to think I'm crazy."

His eyes got wide. "Renesmee, love. That ship sailed a long time ago."

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him.

He made the shape of a heart out of his hands and put them on his chest as he gave me the cheesiest smile.

"Now, please tell me what happened. I got the whole 'magically healed' part. But how do you think it happened? I'm dying here, Ness. What the hell is happening?"

"Well," I started. "Do you remember last night?"

"Which part?" He questioned.

"The part where I was screaming in pain?" I answered with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, I do. Kind of hard to forget that, Ness. It freaked me the fuck out. What about it?"

"Well, Carlisle said that," I paused, trying to figure out how I was going to say all of this. "He told me that I healed as fast as you would have."

Jake shook his head. "Well I see that! What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, hold on a minute. I was thinking back to last night, and it didn't feel like any normal kind of back pain, Jake."

"Go on." He pushed.

"It felt like I was being cut. From the inside. Like someone- Like someone _bit _me, Jake."

"I am so lost." Jake laughed.

"You know what? I'm just going to come right out and say it then."

"Please do."

"Jake, Carlisle thinks that the baby has freaky healing powers and he could sense that I was hurt. So, being part vampire, he bit me and sent venom in my blood stream. Except, this venom doesn't harm anything. It _heals_ people. It heals people as fast as you can heal yourself. Jake, that's our babies' power. It can heal other people."

I was pacing back and forth in front of the bed throughout the whole speech. I was too nervous to look up at Jake's expression when I was finished. I felt sort of guilty. I know I shouldn't have, but I did. I knew if he would have never imprinted on me he wouldn't be in this situation. I had laid so much shit on him the last few days and he still stood strong like nothing was remotely different. He had given me so much these past couple days, and I haven't done a single thing for him. And now, I just delivered _huge_ news. Another major thing that just _had_ to happen. I felt like I was in some lame soap opera. Except, I couldn't change the channel. This was my life. No matter how strange and bizarre it was.

I stopped my pacing as I felt a warm hand gently touch my shoulder. I slowly turned to face him. He looked down at me, puzzled.

"Why were you so nervous to tell me this, love?" He gently stroked my cheek. "This is a good thing, isn't it? This is a great thing. You are healed. You're magically cured. Why are you freaking out about this? We knew our baby would be different. And this is fucking incredible! She's magical."

"Jake, I-" The truth was, I didn't know why I was acting like that. I don't know why I was afraid to tell him. There was so much more that had happened this week that have been bigger than this. "I guess I was afraid I'd scare you off. Maybe you'd think I was too much of a freak."

Jake's face went blank. But then, I saw a small smirk grow on his face. The smirk turned into a smile, and that smile resulted in hysterical laughter.

"I don't see what is so fucking funny." I said as I began to smile too. I was holding back my own laughter.

"You? Scare _me _off?" He settled down slightly. "That is the funniest thing I've ever heard." He placed both of his hands around my waist as he pulled me toward him. The only thing between us was the little bump I had protruding from my inner hips. "You don't have to worry about me going anywhere. Ever. We're in this together. And no matter what happens, I promise to love you and our little girl more and more every day. There is nothing that will ever come between our little family. Hell, I think we've been through everything possible. From your birth impossible birth, to scary men in black cloaks trying to kill us all. How's a baby any different? Nothing we can't handle. We're a team now, Ness. One small, but perfect team."


	15. Chapter 15

I had a peaceful sleep that night. Nothing happened at all. Jake and I where there only ones in the cottage. He sang me to sleep that night and I fell asleep in his arms.It was just like old times. Jake and I used to have so many sleepovers. I would paint his nails as he would cringe in disgust but he still did whatever made me happy. When it would get late, I would crawl onto Jake's lap and he would tell me a story about Captain Renesmee and how she battled robots and dragons all at the same time. He was so good at telling stories. When he would see that I was getting sleepy, he would quickly wrap up the story with some witty line, and then he would start to hum and rock me back and forth.

I awoke abruptly that morning. I felt a huge jolt in the lower abdomen.

"Holy Balls!" I gasped as I sprung out of Jake's arms.

Jake snorted and woke up.

"Huh?" He groaned as he opened his eyes. "What happened?"

I laughed as I steadied myself on my feet. "EJ just annihilated my uterus."

Jake threw his head back and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not even kidding. It was stronger than ever!" I explained.

Jake stiffly got up off the bed and walked to my side. "Well, probably because she's getting stronger. Look how big you're getting."

It was true. I definitely looked pregnant. A good 6 months maybe. I groaned at my enormous body and turned away from him.

"Hey." He said as he turned my body around.

"Yes?"

"I think you look beautiful." He smiled.

I groaned at his stupid comment to make me feel better about myself. Now I see what women meant when they say they feel like a whale. I was as huge as a house. Or a town. Or province. I was just fucking enormous. And it was only going to get worse before it got better. I wish I could just have him already. I wish I could just hold him in my arms, not my uterus.

"I'm just being honest." He said.

"Yeah, well I don't feel very attractive right now."

We stood there in silence for a few moments before he spoke.

"I want to do something today." He stated.

"Thank god! Me too! What are we going to do? You know what? Forget it. I don't care what we do. I just need to do something." I was so excited that he said that. I didn't like being cooped up in the house all the time. I was so glad Jake didn't either. I was tired of being watched constantly. I was willing to do anything to get away and enjoy my last few weeks, or even days, of being a teenager. Before I became a mom. Eh. Mom. That word sounded so weird to me. I picture a mom in a green mini-van wearing a faded blue jump suit as she drives her son to soccer practice and her two daughters to ballet class. I couldn't see me, Renesmee Cullen of eight years, being a mom. That seemed impossible.

"You'll do anything?" Jake smiled slyly.

I grabbed both of his hands. "Well, anything that doesn't involve drugs, gambling, traveling to a different country, sharks, caterpillars, poison ivy, or death"

"Caterpillars?"

"Don't ask."

He laughed at me and stroked my hair. "So…" he paused, "That means you're up for going down to the reservation?" He tried to hide his enormous grin that was spreading. He failed.

"Sure!" I said as I ran out of the room. Jake followed me into the bathroom where I began to brush my teeth.

He leaned against the door frame and smirked. "Someone's excited."

I tried to speak with toothpaste in my mouth. "Fuck, yeah. I need to get out of here."

I spat in the sink and began to undress. I paused as I remembered Jake was there. I obviously didn't care that he would see me naked. It's just the fact that he hasn't seen me completely naked with a big bump yet. He only saw me with the tiny one at the hospital.

I scrunched my face. "You might want to shield your eyes." I said as I slowly began to lift my shirt.

"Why?" He questioned. "I've already seen your bare stomach, Ness. I'm not going to run away in horror."

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen the whole picture. I look like a gremlin. Once you see everything, you'll never like me ever again. And that wouldn't be good. I can't raise this kid on my own."

I took my shirt off hesitant to look at his face. I was completely naked at that time. I looked repulsive. So skinny and scrawny and then this huge lump growing underneath my belly button. It almost made me sick when I saw my reflection. It was like looking into a fun-house mirror. Except, no matter where I moved the image stayed the same.

"I still think you look very attractive." Jake said with a stupid look on his face. "Like very attractive." He said again. "Like, you have no idea what's going on in my head right now. Thing's I should not do with the woman carrying my child."

My eyes got really wide. "Ew, Jake. Stop." I half laughed.

I climbed into the shower. I could feel Jake's eyes on my back as I turned away. I didn't understand how he could possibly be even remotely attracted to me. I stopped caring about my appearance days ago. And now, I was fat. Well, I was fat in one spot. I was a twig everywhere else. I looked hilarious.

I took the quickest shower ever. I wanted to get the hell out of the house.

I shut the water off and opened the curtain the whole way. Jake was sitting against the shut door. His legs were tucked under his chest and his arms held them close to his body. He relaxed his head against the door. His biceps flexed as he held his legs. He was so perfect. His shirtless body looked like a marble sculpture. Every previous was so perfect and defined. I chuckled as I looked at him. He looked like he was posing for a magazine.

I stepped over the tub and on to the wet tiles. Jake moved his head to look at me. He smiled. I grabbed a towel hanging on the wall and ran it through my hair. I threw it over my shoulder and walked over to Jake. I sat down on the floor in front of him.

"Hello. What are we going to do today?" I smiled at him as took my hand and ran it through his beautiful black hair.

"Well," he said as he grabbed my hand pulled and held it in his massive palm. "I was thinking we could head over to the reservation? I miss it there and I know everyone misses you. I think it would be a good thing. And you should probably show Paul that you're doing okay. He's been such a pussy lately."

"That actually sounds perfect." I smiled as I stood up. I tried to pull Jake up with me but that was literally impossible. He and pulled himself up.

I waddled to my room to throw something on. Alice had already brought back my suitcase form Jake's house and unpacked everything for me. I tried to find something that I would wear in my new maternity wardrobe. Fun. I found a pair of jeans that looked descent. Except for the thick elastic band at the top. I grabbed the first t shirt I found in the neatly folded pile.

I examined myself in the mirror and busted out in hysterical laughter. The shirt my aunt had bought was black with white lettering. The words "Got milk? I do." were displayed on the front. I'm glad she had a sense of humor. I finished getting ready. I brushed through my wet hair and styled it. I put on a little makeup to let people look at something else than my hugeness. I looked decent, I guess. Not that I cared at all.

I grabbed a shirt for Jake and walked out into the living room to meet up with Jake. He was standing in the center of the tiny room admiring the large display of books we had on the wall. He turned his head to face me and exploded with laughter.

"You like?" I laughed with him as I gestured to my shirt.

"I love." He smiled as he walked over to my side.

"Here you go." I cheerfully spoke as I threw his shirt at him. He gracefully swung it over his head and it glided down his perfect body. It was just a plain black shirt with a deep V-neck that hugged each of his enormous muscles. Why must he look like a god while I'm over her looking like a deformed troll? It is so not fair.

"Shall we go, madam?" Jake joked as he held his elbow out.

I linked arms with him. "Quite so, dear sir."

As soon as we walked out the door Jake scooped me up in his arms like a bride.

"Jake." I whined.

"You are not walking in this condition." He joked as he started running toward the main house.

I crossed my arms and pouted. "You're the one who put me in this condition."

Jake sighed and was quiet until we got to the car. He opened the passenger's side door with his foot and gently sat me down inside. He shut the door and ran over to the driver's side and climbed in. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and we were off. We went like 60 miles an hour backwards down our long ass driveway. I just shook my head and laughed to myself as I watched Jake show off and act all cool.

It was a pretty normal car ride for Jake and I. He was driving like a maniac with the windows down. He blasted some Led Zeppelin and full volume. We were screaming the lyrics at the top of our lungs. I did all the drum solos on my stomach. We were just rocking the fuck out. Like usual.

We pulled up at the beach at La Push and Jake cut off the engine. My ears were ringing from our intense rock out session. I stepped out of the car and the next thing I knew, there were tons of large men running toward me.

I laughed as I shut the door. "Did you mention to them we might be coming?" I joked.

Jake ran to my side. "They've only been asking to see you every ten minutes."

I was then attacked by them all. Sam, Seth, Embry, Quil, and Jared all gave me and enormous group hug. I had never felt so little in my entire life. They were all telling me how much they missed me and what not. It was kind of hard to hear exactly what they were saying since each person's voice was louder than the next. I could hear Jake laughing at me. Probably because of the expression on my face.

Eventually, they pulled away and I could breathe again.

"Damn, Ness." Embry spoke. "You're huge."

"Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"I meant it in a good way. I never thought Jake could actually knock someone up. I didn't know he had it in him."

Laughter and high fives were exchanged in the group. I laughed with them. The only person who didn't find it funny was Jake. He stood away from them with his arms crossed. I nudged him and smiled. We followed the pack down to the beach. They had a nice fire going. Paul and Leah were sitting around it, staring into space.

Sam walked over to me and whispered, "Paul's still being a puss about this he almost didn't come." I nodded.

It was a typical evening with the pack. Very low key and uneventful. An evening I've been dying to have. I explained to everyone about what happened yesterday, Carlisle's predictions and what not. They didn't seem surprised or shocked. They just nodded like I just told them I got an A on my spelling test. Not that I have a baby with super powers. When I showed them my scar less stomach and perfect arm, they were a little bit more interested. I don't know if they were excited over my miracle or if they just liked it that I had my shirt pulled up. I saw Jake give a few dirty looks. These facts didn't comfort Paul, however. He still sat as far away from me as possible.

I can't even begin to explain how the pack makes me feel. They are amazing. They're like my best friends and my family members. I've known them all since birth and have seen them practically every day since then. I'm obviously closer with Jake, but they all have a special place in my heart. They refer to me as their little sister. Some of the best times of my life were shared with them. And some of my worst. I knew I would never be a normal teenager, but hanging out with them is the closest to normality I'll ever get. Days like this one, I can forget everything and just be myself and have fun. I didn't have any worried thoughts or anything. We sat around the fire and I enjoyed the simplicity of life there.

At one point, Jake was getting all into a conversation with Quil about some manly sport thing so I decided it would be a good time to talk to Paul.

I slowly stood up from the log I was sitting on and walked over to the opposite side of the fire. Paul squirmed a little bit as I got closer to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he became very tense. I sighed and sat next to him. He sat very still and stiff. I took his hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt him relax a little.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"For what?" I questioned.

"Everything."

I lifted my head and turned my body to face him. I grabbed his chin and turned his head to face me. "Listen," I started, "I am completely, one-hundred percent, super-duper fine."

"No you're not!" He interjected. "I almost killed you _and _your kid! Nessie, I couldn't live with that guilt!"

"But think about it," I started, "If you didn't do what you did, then I would have never found out about the danger of being around you guys. And what if I was in a situation where I was around all of you when you phased? I would have no idea about what could happen. And Jake couldn't fight off all of you. I _would _be dead then. So you sort of saved my life."

Paul just shook his head. I could see that he felt a little better when I put it in that perspective.

"Plus, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't know about EJ's gift. So you pretty much gave Carlisle the best clue ever. And he's not as frantic anymore because he has a lead in his little 'investigation'." I smiled at that.

"So you're okay now?" He asked.

"One-hundred percent." I repeated.

He smiled at me and I rested my head on his shoulder again. "I love you Uncle Paulie." I whispered.

He put his head on top of mine. "I love you too, kid."

It was getting late when Jake and I headed back home. We said our goodbyes and I promised to keep everyone updated. I told them I would see them all again soon.

Jake and I headed back to my car and drove off into the night. It was a pretty quiet trip back. We've done plenty of talking the entire day. Our music choice was much more peaceful. We decided to jam out to some Beatles. I was so ready to go home and be alone with Jake again. But first, I wanted to say goodnight to my family sense I hadn't really seen them all day. Minus the whole middle-of-the-night fiasco. I told Jake I wanted to swing by for a second before we went back for the night.

We pulled into the driveway and parked in front of the many garage doors. Jake helped me out of the car and we climbed up the stairs to the front door. I opened the door and heard a voice that I didn't expect.

I was already inside the house when I heard it. So it was too late to turn back now.

"Hey kiddo!" My grandpa Charlie exclaimed. "How a-" He cut off. His wide eyes moved from my face to my enormous, protruding, pregnant stomach.

And thus, as usual, the shit hits the fan.


	16. Chapter 16

So I guess my six-hour break from insanity was short lived. Why the fuck did I do this? How would I get out of this situation without explaining the whole story to Charlie? My grandpa. The chief of police. With a gun. Words cannot even describe the emotion I felt at that moment. The only word I can think of to remotely describe what I felt is 'fuck'. I know it's more of a verb than an emotion, but that's the best I got.

I guess Charlie dropped by for another unexpected visit. He was sitting on the sofa in between my mother and Alice. My dad and uncles had apparently gotten back from their hunting trip because my father was standing behind my mother, his eyes wide, staring at me. My heart dropped. It felt like hours went by before someone finally spoke. Unfortunately, it was Jacob.

"Hey, Charlie!" He spoke giddily as walked past me toward the couch. "Long time no see. How's it hangin'?" He raised his hand for a high five. Charlie didn't budge. He didn't even acknowledge Jake. His eyes never left my stomach. He slowly rose from his seat.

"Dad," my mom spoke as she stood up after him, "I can explain." She grabbed his wrist to keep him from walking any farther. I, of course, couldn't move. My feet were glued to the floor.

"Bells," Charlie said as he turned to face her. "How?"

My mom let go of his arm her hand fell to her side. "Well," she started. "I, uhm. Nessie-she-uhm." Mom glanced frantically around the room. She looked at my dad who was still standing in the same place, staring at me. And then she then looked at me. I couldn't speak. I gave her an apologetic look and shrugged. I don't think any of us could explain this to Charlie. There was no short way to tell it. My mom whipped her head around to Jake and flung her arm in the air. She pointed at him with a long, extended arm.

"Jacob!" Charlie yelled. He ran right up to him, almost touching chests. Jacob looked like a skyscraper compared to my grandpa. "You did this?" He said as he glanced at me again.

"Hey, now." Jake said backing away. "Let's be nice. She's not a 'this'. But yeah, I did do her." His arms were in front of his chest, palms facing Charlie.

I couldn't help but let a small chuckle come out from between my pursed lips. He was so clueless at times.

Charlie froze and raised a harsh eyebrow. "Not what I meant." He said, leaving a long gap between words. "You got her _pregnant._" He spat at the word.

"Oh," Jacob said tensing up a bit. "Oh, yeah. I did that too."

And just like that Charlie's fist flew through the air. Jacob fell back a few steps as he clutched the right side of his face.

"What the fuck, man!" Jacob exclaimed as Charlie's arm fell back down to his side.

"Bella's daughter." Charlie stated in a monotone voice. "You would do that to your best friend's daughter?"

Jake swallowed hard. His hand still holding his cheek. His eyes glanced over at my mom. She was in the same position I was. Standing straight, neck extended, jaw wide open.

"Charlie, it's not like that," Jake started as he walked back toward him. "I love her. I really do. I love her more than you can even imagine. And I'm going to marry her. I asked. We're getting married. And I'm going to be there for both her and the baby. I'm not going anywhere. Hit me all you want but I'm not leaving." And right on cue, Charlie's right fist collided into Jake's face again. This time, I couldn't stand back and watch anymore.

"Hey!" I shrieked as I ran, or more like speed-waddled, toward Jake and Charlie. I knew I wasn't strong enough to hold back a three-hundred pound werewolf, but I could sure as hell keep Charlie from touching Jake anymore. "Enough." I said as reached out and grabbed Charlie's sleeve. His head quickly snatched to look at me. His deep brown eyes were glossy. His mouth twitched which made his mustache move a little.

"Nessie," He whispered as he faced me. He placed his hands on my arms and looked into my eyes. His face was so worried. It looked like he was about to burst into tears at any moment. Either that or grab his gun and shoot everyone in the room. I'd much rather have the first one happen.

I couldn't think of what I should have said to him at that time. I was still in shock. It was still only a matter of moments since I walked into the door. I was still frozen. "I'm sorry, Grandpa." was all I could say. I whispered it, barely audible. And just like that I started to cry. Again. A-fucking-gain!

He shook his head back and forth. He just stood there, shaking his head. Everyone was silent. My dad was still standing behind the couch. My mom was still in front of the couch with the same expression on her face. And Jake, he was standing a few feet away from me, rubbing his bleeding face.

After a few moments Charlie pulled me to him. Well, as far as my fatness allowed me to go. I was surprised by his sudden sympathy. I laid my head on his shoulder and let the tears fall down onto his dark blue uniform.

Charlie was never good at being emotional. He was just so awkward in every situation. That's one reason why I love him so much. He's always his dorky little self. He slowly patted my back in an uneven rhythm. I pulled away too see if his facial expression had changed. It did. Drastically. It was no longer anger at all. His expression was puzzled. Sad. Confused.

"I don't understand." He finally said.

I just stood in front of him stupidly and shook my head. "Neither do I."

"How?" He questioned again.

"I don't know that either." I said apologetically. And honestly, I didn't know how. Or what. Or who. I just knew that it happened.

"Need to know basis, remember?" My mother murmured quietly behind him.

"Right." Charlie whispered still staring at me. "I thought you were smarter than that, kiddo. I'm disappointed." He slowly shook his head.

Ouch. That hurt. I wanted him to throw something. Call me a dirty whore. Break a chair. Break my arm. Chop off Jake's junk. Anything but say he was disappointed. That's probably the worst thing he could have said. It felt like he just drove a spear through my chest. The worst feeling ever is to have someone like Charlie be disappointed in you. Charlie was always there for me. My only biological grandparent that knew I existed. My dad's parents were long gone and my mom's mom had absolutely no clue about me. So Charlie had this special place in my heart. Ever since I was little he would try to bond with me as much as possible because "I was going to be 20 before he knew it". Which, actually was pretty true. He would read me books by Dr. Seuss but I would just become angry with the simplicity of it. I would run over to the book shelf and pick out books like "Moby Dick" and "The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn". Those sparked my interest much more than "Hop on Pop".

So when someone as special as Grandpa Charlie was disappointed in me, it was pretty much the worst feeling _ever_.

A tear rolled down my cheek. "I'm sorry." I said again.

"When will you," He paused, "When's the baby gonna' be born?"

I shrugged. "I don't know that either. He's one of a kind. He grows faster than I do. It could be anywhere from five seconds to five weeks. Or more. I don't know."

Charlie slowly nodded and his eyes switched from me to the door. "You know I'm always here for you, kid. So whenever you need me, I'll be there. But I'm going to need some time to think about this. Cool down a little. Not kill Jacob, you know." His eyes meet mine again. "I thought you weren't that kind of girl."

I knew what he meant by that. Something like…'I thought you were different than all the other teenage girls. I though you weren't a whore.'

"I'm not." I answered weakly.

He raised one eyebrow at me. He just looked at me for a few moments. He just stood there staring at me. Trying to figure out if he should say something or just walk away. "Well," He said breaking the silence. "I better get going. Early morning tomorrow." He turned away from me. "See you later Bells." He said as he walked over to my mom. He hugged her and kissed her cheek.

She smiled. "Bye dad. I'll call you with any updates." I saw her glance at me quickly.

"Edward." Charlie said as he casually nodded at my dad. He nodded back. Charlie looked at Jacob, who was still holding his face, but said nothing. Charlie walked towards me and stopped for a moment. My guess was he was trying to figure out a way hug me with my wide load. He placed his hand behind my head and kissed the top of it. "Love ya', Ness." He whispered as he started to walk away.

"I love you too." I answered as he was headed out the door. It closed behind him. And everyone was staring at me again.

"Oops." I said.

"Yeah," My mom spoke, "Big oops. Next time, give me a warning before you just barge in like that. I swear, you almost gave him a heart attack. It's getting harder and harder to pretend to be normal family around him. And now you just informed him that his eight year old granddaughter is pregnant."

"I'm sorry." I said again for the billionth time in ten minutes.

"Don't worry about it right now. You have much bigger things that should be on your mind." I saw her look at my stomach. "You need to get some rest. It's been a long day and you really shouldn't be on your feet much. You're getting huge."

I rolled my eyes at her.

She quietly laughed and said, "I mean it. Go to bed. We'll talk about it in the morning. I'm going to have to think of some good lies to cover your story for Charlie."

I nodded and walked toward her. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "I love you, Renesmee."

I pulled away. "Love you too. Goodnight." I walked around the couch to my dad. I wrapped my arms around his marble body. Cold and hard. The total opposite of Jake's. "Goodnight, daddy. See you tomorrow."

He grabbed my left arm from around his body and held it in front of his face. "I still can't believe it." He said. "Not a single scratch." I had forgotten that my dad hadn't seen me since before I magically recovered. Mom must have filled him in.

"Uh, yeah. Cool, right? I thought so. Carlisle thinks that EJ has this healing superpower."

He just nodded as he studied my arm. "And your stomach?"

I lifted up my shirt to show him my perfect tummy. He chuckled a little bit.

He placed his hand over my belly button. "You never cease to amaze me Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I just looked up at him and smiled. He took my head between his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight, love." He smiled.

"Nite, daddy." I smiled back at him.

"Oh, one more thing." He said. "Little Edward is thinking that it's getting a little crowded in there."

I laughed and looked down at him. "Sorry little guy. It won't be too much longer." This was entirely true. It wouldn't be too much longer at all. It was scary, but undeniable.

I glanced over at Jake he was watching me carefully. I smiled at him he gave me an uneasy one back. I walked to the door and waved him over. He nodded and followed me out like huge white door. He shut it behind him. I sighed heavily and slammed my head against his chest.

"Fuck my life." My voice was muffled in his shirt.

He just started to rub my back and kiss the top of my head. We stood there for a minute or two before he spoke.

"Bella's right." He breathed. "You need to get to bed. You've had a long day."

"But I don't wanna' go to bed." I protested. My face still buried between his large muscles.

"But you need to." Jake mocked me in the same whinny tone. He then, scooped me up into his huge arms and carried me like a bride through the threshold. I kicked my legs in protest but he began to head toward the woods anyway. He walked at a steady, human pace. Taking his good old time.

We were quiet for a few minutes. Just the sound of our breathing and the crunching of leaves beneath his feet.

"How's your face?" I questioned. After a while.

"That old man sure can punch. He probably dislocated my jaw. But I'm fine now, of course." He smiled to himself. He was being all cocky about his self-healing power. Loser.

"I'm sorry." I said as I grabbed his chin and tilted his head down. I kissed his cheek. "Better?"

"Much better." He laughed. "I love you Renesmee."

"I love you too, Jacob. A lot."

I must have fallen asleep then. I guess I underestimated how tired I really was. I didn't even remember getting home. I can only recall jolting up in my bed next to Jacob. A stabbing pain in my pelvis. And a rush of water between my legs.


	17. Chapter 17

I never thought so much pain to take place in one spot of the body. I literally shrieked as soon as I became conscious. The entire bed was soaking wet. Jake sprung out of bed and screamed in shock.

"What!" He cried. He looked like he was in pain as well. "Ness- what?" He was out of breath. I could barely hear him over my loud sobs.

I could barely talk. I couldn't make my mouth move to form sounds other than shrieks. I could managed to shout the words "He's coming." Before a new wave of pain hit me. It struck me down and I could no longer sit up. I couldn't see anything out of my watery eyes. Everything was just a blur. A painful blur.

The pain was impossible to describe. Worse than anyone could even imagine. It made human childbirth seem like you were simply taking a piss. Imagine someone taking a rusty electric drill and jamming it into your pelvis. And then they sprinkle some lemon juice on it. And to top it off, throw a 90 pound boulder off a roof and catch it with your jay. And then multiply that by seven.

I could feel my heart beating in my throat as I let out another ear-splitting shriek.

"What do I do!" Jake shouted.

I didn't reply, I couldn't reply. I only cried harder.

I felt him hesitantly slide his huge arms under my frail back. I felt him lift me from my sheets. As soon as my back had no support, the pain doubled.

"No!" I wailed. I tried to the best of my ability to loosen his hold on me. But, I could barely move.

Jake pulled me tight to his bare chest. "Ness, please." I could hear Jake beginning to cry too. "I need to get you out of here. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I did this to you. Please forgive me. Please, I need to take you to see Carlisle."

He was right, of course. I couldn't just lay there. And wait for death to relieve me from the pain. But at that point in time, I was delirious to my surroundings. Trying my hardest to keep breathing. I still couldn't see anything around me. Just dark smears and little shimmers of the moonlight.

I felt Jake start to run. Fast. I felt him bolt through my doorway and into the living room. He kicked my front door in within two seconds and ran out into the night. It was cold outside, my teeth chattered between shrieks. The sudden movements didn't do anything to help the pain. It just made it worse. Like the drill was stabbing deeper and deeper into the bones. I screamed every step he took, but I couldn't help it.

I was so tired. My body was drained. I was trying to keep my body from giving up and shutting down. I would have given anything for death at that moment, anything to put myself out of that misery. But then I thought of little EJ. I had fought so long and hard to keep him safe and alive no matter what anyone else thought. He was about to come. I didn't want to let him down. I knew he was in there, he didn't mean to put me in pain.

My head pounded. Jake was running so fast, faster than I thought was possible for him. I tried to focus on my surroundings to keep my mind off the pain. But every time I would become the slightest bit distracted, I would feel the drilling go deeper and deeper in and I would scream even louder than before. The entire way to the house, I could hear Jake sob every time I would yell. He would say "I'm sorry." After every painful noise I made. I didn't want him to see me like that. I hated being the emotional type of girl. I didn't want to put Jake through that.

The trip to Carlisle's seemed to take forever, even though we were traveling twice as fast as we used to. My throat hurt from all the screaming, and the pain never faded. It only got worse. My mind was not working right. The combination of the stabbing sensation and my utter exhaustion made me delirious. The worse I felt, the more confused I became.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I began to hear my family inside the house, we were getting close. I heard my mom and Alice laughing, my uncles swearing at some loud video game, my dad my dad playing the piano, and my grandparents conversing quietly with Rose in the distance. Moments later, they went silent. They must have heard my shrieks in the distance. And then I heard frantic footsteps. My head started to spin. My body was shutting itself down. I couldn't concentrate on much anymore. Only the stabbing and tearing sensation in the abdomen. My eyes closed, I stopped trying to see anything. I couldn't anyway.

I heard my name shouted many times as the footsteps got closer. I heard Jake speak in a frantic voice, I couldn't make out all the words. "Nessie…water broke…screaming…talk…sorry…fault…please ." I heard someone else speak but I was too out of it to be aware of whom it was. I felt Jake move me from his arms and gently place me in someone else's. And the drill plunged even deeper into the bone as a second boulder fell on top of the first. I screamed so hard it hurt. I coughed, and something came out of my mouth. I began to see spots. Whoever was holding me spoke. "Edward," was the first thing it said, and the rest was impossible to understand, "now…hurry…birth…death…die…blood." And then no one spoke anymore. There were no more noises. There was no more movement. There was no more pain. There wasn't much of anything.

* * *

The worst thing in the world would be waking up in a dark room in which you did not fall asleep in. And then having a whole bunch of wires attached to you. Oh, and not wearing the same clothes you feel asleep in. It's like some really bad Alien invasion movie. Except, I wasn't in some kickass spaceship, I was in Carlisle's office, again. In the same bed in the corner. In the dark. With a whole bunch of fucking beeping going on.

"Nessie?" I heard my dad whisper as he stroked my hair.

I didn't even know he was beside me until he said something. I looked up at him, confused. "Yeah?"

"How are you feeling?" His eyebrows were pulled together; his eyes were darting all over my face.

"Well, I'm just dandy. I think. What the hell happened?"

"You're in labor Ness, you started early this morning. You were in a great deal of pain." He continued to examine my face.

"Oh, yeah. That I remember." I shuttered at the memory. I made eye contact at him and he smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. "How long have I been knocked out?"

"About two hours or so."

I rolled my neck a little bit on my pillow. "Kudos to whatever heavy drug Carlisle has me on right now. I can't feel a thing." I laughed to myself and looked down at my soon to be baby. I did not expect to see my stomach almost twice as big as it was yesterday. I looked 9 months pregnant and then some. It was defiantly Jake's child. "Shit."

"You're not on any medication Renesmee." Dad answered.

"_What?_" I gasped.

"Yes."

There was a slight pause. No meds? I literally felt nothing at all. No sting or pinch out of the ordinary. It was like I didn't even have an eight pound baby inside of me. And then I understood why I couldn't feel anything. My baby. My magical baby. "So you really think he has healing powers? EJ, I mean."

"It seems so," he replied, "It makes since, doesn't it? How else would you be so calm right now? Only a few hours ago, you were in the worst pain I've ever seen. And now, you're 8 centimeters dilated and you're absolutely pleasant." He smiled faintly at me.

I quickly sat up in the hospital bed. "What?" I shouted. "Eight centimeters?" I've watched enough reality TV to know that this means that the baby is coming. And fast.

"Yes." He simply stated.

"Well," I paused, "when is Carlisle going to cut me open? Don't they have to do it soon before the baby tries to come out itself?"

"Carlisle is not going to perform any surgery on you as of right now. Seeing that you are perfectly healthy and stable now, he thinks it'll be better to have the baby the natural way."

I coughed twice and gagged. "What?"

"I agree with him, Renesmee. Preforming any medical procedures on you now could be very dangerous since we don't know what we are dealing with."

I gasped again. "I _know_ that my grandfather does _not _expect me to squeeze this huge baby outside of this little girl body."

"I'm afraid that's exactly what he expects." My dad slowly stated as he cocked his head to the side.

"Carlisle!" I shrieked in anger. I love how no one cares to tell me anything anymore.

After a second or two Carlisle whipped the door open and flipped on the light switch. "What?" He asked breathlessly as he flew to my side. "What's the matter?" He began to feel my forehead and check my pulse.

"You did _not_ tell me that I had to literally _give birth_ to him." I was disgusted at the thought of having that…come out my….no.

Carlisle dropped his hand to his side. "Oh," he sighed, "Well, Renesmee, I see no need to perform a caesarian section now. You are running quite smoothly right now, smoother than most human women. Doing any risky surgery might not be the best idea now. Besides, it's a little too late now. You're too far into labor." He started moving to the foot of the bed. "I checked you a half hour ago and you were almost eight centimeters. You should be ready to push soon."

There is nothing more frightening than waking up and figuring out that you've been in labor for hours and not only do you have to squeeze it out of you, but you have to squeeze it out of you in the next few minutes.

I groaned as I plopped my head back down on my pillow. "F-M-L." I whimpered.

"Could you bring your knees up, please?" Carlisle asked. "I'm going to check you once again."

I reluctantly did as I was told. I don't think any teenage girl has really ever felt awkward until their grandfather has his hands inside of your jay. And I mean all up in there. I couldn't really feel anything down there on a count of EJ but I could still see him looking at it.

He lifted his head from between my legs. "I little more than 8 centimeters, almost nine. You should be ready to push in about fifteen, twenty minutes."

I whimpered. "Fabulous."

Carlisle began to walk toward the door and throw his blue gloves in the trash. "I'm going to get everything prepared. I'll be back in a few minutes. Yell if you need me." He walked out of the door and into the hallway."

It was quiet for a few moments until my dad spoke. "I better retrieve Jacob for you. He doesn't even know that you are awake." Dad leaned over and kissed me on the forehead. "I'm proud of you, Renesmee, for being so strong. You're just like your mother." He smiled and walked toward the door.

I sat up as he was leaving. "I love you Daddy."

He turned to face me. "And I love you. More and more each day. Even if you're making me a 17-year-old grandfather." He smiled disappeared in the dark hallway.

I guess a mother is never really mentally prepared to have a child. Most mothers have nine months to prepare, I had a week. And that week was probably the most eventful week in anyone's life. It was still hard to believe that I had a living creature growing inside of me this entire time. I guess you don't feel like a mom until you get to hold that baby in your arms for the first time. And apparently, that would happen in a matter of minutes. At least I felt better than I did earlier this morning. Thanks to the special little boy inside of me.

I reached behind me and adjusted my pillow so I could sit up comfortably. I glanced down at my enormous stomach that was covered by this light blue hospital gown. I would have my body back in less than an hour. I would be a mom in less than an hour. I would hold my newborn baby in less than an hour. I wish things would have gone slower. I wish I could have fallen in love with Jake and gotten married a while later. I wish I could have gotten pregnant after we were married for a while. I wish I could let Jake have all my attention for a while. I wish EJ could have waited a year or two. I wish I could have had a longer time to prepare. I wished a lot of things, but reality was I was going to have a baby at the age of eight. And I was going to have it now.

I heard Jake run up the stairs. I could tell it was him by the way his footsteps made the whole house shake. I smiled at the thought of him. He ran into the room without stopping until he reached my bed. He was out of breath. He stood above me with a huge grin on his face. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

He carefully climbed into bed with me. I scooted over slightly towards the wall. The bed shook a little under his weight. He immediately wrapped his large arms around my head and neck and brought me to his chest.

"Jake," I spoke into his chest, "It's really happening." And it was, the moment we've all been waiting for, the grand finale. The birth of my first, and most likely last, child. A tear rolled down my cheek and made a dark mark on Jake's grey shirt.

"I know," Jake said. His voice was muffled by my hair. "Look how big she is now, Ness. She just like doubled her size matter of hours."

"Right?" I laughed. "I still don't understand why you think he's a girl. I'm going to win this one. He's definitely an Edward Jacob."

I could feel Jake shake his head. "You'll see in a few minutes. I'm right. Definitely a Sarah Marie."

I shuddered. "A few minutes. Isn't that crazy?" And then, right on cue, I felt pressure in my pelvis. Not pain, of course, but just pressure.

"Jake," I gasped. "Not a few minutes."

Jake released his hold and me and jumped off the bed. "What?"

"A few seconds." I laughed. Usually, women don't laugh while there's a child coming out of them, but I felt nothing. Not a single pinch.

Jake took a small step back. "She's coming now?"

"Yeah," I smiled as I arranged my body. "I think he is."

"Carlisle!" Jake shouted, "It's on!" Jake ran to my side again. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Nah, Jake. I'm great actually. You just pull up a chair and get a front row seat."

Jake gave me a weird look. "You mean you want me to…watch." He glanced down at my feet.

"Gee, Jake. You mean you _don't _want to watch me squeeze this thing out?"

"It's not that…it's just. It won't be weird for you?"

"Jake, I just had my grandfather hand-rape me like ten minutes ago. I think I'm passed feeling awkward." I laughed at my own joke.

Carlisle then rushed in with my dad by his side. He had brought in a small crib-like bed for EJ. The kind with plastic around it like you see in the hospitals. My dad had a large metal tray in his hands. He quickly placed it on a table near me. The tray had a whole bunch on needles and knives and scissors on it. All the stuff that makes me want to run away.

"Are you in any pain?" Carlisle asked, though he knew the answer, as he got all prepared with his gloves and mask and what not. He looked just like a doctor off of "Grey's Anatomy".

"No." I replied. "Seriously, it's amazing. I feel nothing." I smiled. Proud of myself, even though I had nothing to do with it. That's all thanks to EJ.

"Jacob," Carlisle motioned to have Jake come near him. "I need you to hold this leg for me." He gently tapped my right leg. Jake walked around the bed and grabbed my thigh. He lifted it so my shin was parallel to the celling.

My dad grabbed my other leg without being asked out loud and did the same thing. Carlisle slipped on his gloves and pulled up the stool at the foot of my bed.

"Shit." Jake exclaimed.

"What?" I asked in an excited tone.

"I can see her head."

"Forreal?" I smiled. He was almost here. EJ was almost born and in my arms. I glanced over at the clock on Carlisle's desk. It was 4:27 in the morning. I looked back down towards my feet but couldn't see anything over at the huge mound that was slowly getting lower and lower down my body.

"What's going on?" I asked. I couldn't feel or see anything. They were all just staring at my jay.

"The whole head is out." My dad smiled.

I grinned wider than I've ever grinned before. He was here. Finally. My baby boy was halfway entered into the world.

"I'm going to start pulling now," Carlisle spoke after a few seconds, "I'm going to help the shoulders come out and then the rest will be simple. If you feel a little pressure it's just me."

I felt more pressure, like he said. It was like someone was just pulling your guts out. Like your body is becoming emptier and emptier.

I heard a cry. I saw Jake's eyes tear up.

"You were right." He said breathlessly. "Welcome to the world, little Edward."

Tears starting pouring down my cheeks. "Let me hold him," I cried. I was right. Edward Jacob. Our son.

"In a moment, Renesmee." Carlisle said as he carried my baby to the little bed. "I'm just going to try to run some tests and make sure he's safe and healthy. It'll only take a minute."

My heart sunk. He was so far away. I saw Carlisle stand up with my tiny little baby in his arms. Dad dropped my leg and wheeled the bed over to Carlisle. He carefully placed my little pink boy onto the cart.

Jake's face was similar to mine. He wanted to hold him as much as I did. We were so in love with the baby that we've never even held. Jake looked at me and smiled. He gently let my leg drop onto the bed. He grabbed by gown and began to pull it down before he abruptly stopped and froze. His jaw dropped.

"Carlisle." He whispered, "I see another head."


	18. Chapter 18

Another head? That's funny. I swear, Jake could be so stupid sometimes. It was obviously just...something else more reasonable. He probably just forgot what my junk looked like. He's just seeing things. His eyes were full of tears, anyway. I peered down at Jake whose face was right between my thighs. He looked pretty petrified. It almost made me laugh to see him like that. He thought he was about to be a father to twins. The thought of that made want to laugh too. But before any chuckle could escape my lips, I felt it. I felt the pain that every woman describes child labor to be. It didn't top the pain of my water breaking earlier, but it was pretty bad.

The contractions came to me in an instant. There was no lead up to it. It was just like WAH-BAM!

"Fucking Shity Fuck!" I shouted as I contracted my abs. I then remembered that my father and grandfather were still in the room, just as frozen as Jacob was. But I didn't care, my dad had heard a lot worse inside my head anyway.

"What the hell, Carlisle?" I moaned as a bead of sweat ran down my temple. I thought it was pretty shitty how I didn't get any labor pain until after the actual delivery.

Everything happened in a blur. I saw my dad vanish out of the room with my tiny silent pink blob of a baby boy. My heart dropped when I realized I didn't even get to hold him before he was taken away from me.

Carlisle pushed Jake aside with enough force to make the macho man stumble a little bit. I saw his eyes glance from between my legs and back up to my face. He nodded quickly.

"He is correct. There is another head crowning." Carlisle's voice was firm and professional.

"What?" I half laughed half cried. "No there is not."

I grabbed my inner legs and carefully pulled myself up despite the sharp pain. As I sat up, the pain increased. I also realized that my stomach had not gone away completely. It was a lot smaller than before, but it still stuck out slightly. I strained my neck to be able to peer over my almost normal sized stomach. And then I saw it. A full head of hair. Dark brown. I knew they weren't joking me anymore. There was no other explanation. I had absolutely _no _hair down there. No raunchy bush for me. Just a baby. Another baby. A second baby. Baby numero dos.

My hands automatically let go of my thighs and I fell back onto the hospital bed with a heavy plop. Just two weeks ago I was me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Seven years old. I was as normal as I could possibly be. And now, I was laying here about to deliver my second child. I was barely prepared for the first one. I just turned eight years old and I'm supposed to raise twins. I had no room for a single baby, let alone two. Sure, I had my grandparent's house but I could never do that to them. I wouldn't make them put up with Jake and I. And our _two_ babies. I had no house, no crib, no clothes, no bottles, no food, no idea in hell what they'd even want to eat, and no experience.

It was too much. I had put myself in the biggest mess. Not that I regretted it in any way. I love Jake. I love EJ and I love my little blob of hair. But this past week and a half has been the best and worst days of my life. Most people don't have things like this happen to them in their entire lifetime, let alone a couple days. I was barely prepared to raise one baby, and now I'm about to have two? I'm not mature enough. Sure, I'm smart, but nowhere near 'mom' material. I'm not a mom. I'm Renesmee. The immature, adventurous, psychotic, overemotional basket case.

I felt a hot hand squeeze my wrist. It was Jake. His touch brought me out of my self-hating daydream. It also made me realize that I had been screaming and swearing for the past three minutes.

Carlisle spoke from down below.

"Renesmee, I know this is much more painful than the previous delivery, but please work with me."

Jake spoke right after Carlisle. "Ness, I'm sorry. I can't do anything to help. I hate seeing you like this. It'll be okay, promise. I love you. A lot."

I slowly turned my head to face him. A piece of sweaty hair fell into my face.

"Jacob," I said sweetly, "shut the fuck up. Stop being a pussy, you're a werewolf. I'm the one squeezing people out of my vagina." Another wave of pain flowed through. "Jesus ball sac!" I grabbed Jake's forearm.

Carlisle ignored my obnoxious comments and continued with his directions.

"On the count of three I need you to push for ten seconds. Okay?"

I nodded.

"One. Two. Three."

I pushed as demanded, trying to touch my chin to my chest. I could feel my face turning red and I saw the sweat pour down off my forehead. I held it for ten seconds and gasped for air. I felt bush head slide out slightly. I took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes. This is what child birth looked like on TV. It wasn't a glorious walk in the park like EJ's was. I wondered why that was so different. Just my luck. Just when I finally thought I was going to have it easy for once.

"Again. One. Two. Three. Go." Carlisle repeated.

This time I put my whole body into it. It felt like someone was trying to force a rhinoceros out of a coffee strainer. Bush head needed to come out and fast.

I pulled my chin to my chest again. "Ahh, shity shit shit fucker!" I screamed as I counted to ten for the final time. I felt another warm blob fall out of me. This blob was also silent. The pain mostly vanished.

Carlisle immediately took bush head into his arms and ran out of the room without a word. I sat up, gasping, starring at the wall. No one spoke for a few moments. Jacob's hand still was being held by mine.

"Jake." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back. He was staring blankly at the same wall.

"We have two babies." I stated simply.

"Right?" He replied.

And that was our entire conversation. Most couples are sappy and confess their love for each other after their love child is born. I guess Jake and I aren't like most couples. In fact, most couples fall in love, get married, and then reproduce. That's not the way Jake and I rolled.

We stared into space for a few more moments until Carlisle came back into the room briefly. He slowly stepped into the door frame. He had the widest grin spreading across his face. His eyes fluttered from Jake's face to mine. He still stood under the door.

"As far as I can tell, they are both perfectly healthy." His expression quickly changed to puzzlement. "They have me so confused, though. They appear to be mostly human, but their appearance is vastly different." He glanced at us again. "I don't know any of their traits yet. It's hard to tell. I suppose we'll all find out soon enough." He smiled and he began to turn away. He stepped back into the hallway for a moment before he quickly popped his head back in. "It's a girl, by the way. The second child is a girl." He vanished into the dark hallway once more.

"Fucking told you so." Jake laughed once Carlisle was out of sight.

I turned to him, still slightly sore. "Fucking told what me what?" I smiled. I bet I looked real hot at the moment with my sweaty curls plastered to my face.

"That the baby was a girl." He squeezed my hand again before he let go to sit on the end of my bed. He placed his right arm behind him to prop himself up. He was wearing a shirt this time, surprisingly. It was a gray v-neck that hugged him oh so nicely. You could see the outline of his massive pecs and each individual ab. Why must he look like a Calvin Kline super model when I'm sitting here drenched in sweat and smelling like birth? Life just so isn't even fair.

"If you don't recall, I am right as well, loser." I teased back. "In fact, I'm more right. We had a boy first. So I think I win."

Jake simply smiled at me with that heart skinning grin he always uses. He carefully lifted his arm and touched my cheek with the back of his hand. He stroked my face once and dropped his hand on the bed.

"How are you feelin' mama?" He smirked.

Mama. That word sent a shiver down my spine.

"Alright. Still a little sore. And real fucking tired. It's all unreal." I looked down at my hands folded onto my lap. "I haven't even held them yet."

Jake grabbed one of my hands again. "Hey," he said as he lifted my chin with his other hand. "Carlisle is just making sure they're healthy. Which I'm sure they will be. And then he'll bring them right in. No worries."

"Promise?"

"Swear." He smirked again. "You look so adorable."

I scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're only saying that because I'm not wearing any pants."

Jake shook his head and chuckled. "No, really. You look adorable. So small and fragile wearing this huge gown and your hair just tops it off."

"I'm not small." I frowned.

"Of course not." He said sarcastically.

"Bitch, please." I laughed. "I can take you down any day."

"Well you'll have all the time in the world to try me."

He was right. "We have forever." I agreed.

And that's when I came to a horrible realization. "Jake," I said as tears filled up into my eyes. "Do you think…the twins… Carlisle said they seemed mostly human. Do you think that they'll have forever too?" It pained me to say it.

I saw Jake's eyes become wide as he swallowed. I could tell he hadn't thought of it either. It hurt the both of us. The thought that your children might die before you unimaginable.

"I'm sure they will." Jake's voice was shaky. "They grew fast just like you. I'm sure they'll get to a point when they stop growing. They'll be just like you." There was a hint of uncertainty behind his voice.

I began to feel a tear rolling down my cheek. Jake saw it too.

He quickly changed the subject. "So, uhm, are we sure on the names? Are we sticking to them?" He tried to smile normally. It didn't work.

I tried to smile too. "I think so. I personally love them. Edward Jacob Black and Sarah Marie Black. Perfect."

"You're giving them my last name?" Jake cocked his head.

"Of course I am. You're the daddy."

"Well, yeah I know. But I didn't know if you wanted to give them your last name."

I chuckled. "My last name isn't going to be Cullen for much longer."

Jake bit his lip. "Mrs. Renesmee Black."

"I think it sounds pretty badass." Honestly, it sounded perfect. Just hearing him say it made my heart beat go insane.

Jake scooted farther up the bed and leaned into me. He kissed me lightly on the lips and slowly pulled away. "I love you." He whispered. His face just inches from my face.

"I love you more." I stated.

"Impossible." He smiled.

Before I could argue with him, there was a small knock on the doorframe. There, stood Carlisle and my dad. Each holding a blob wrapped tightly in blue and pink blankets.

My dad cleared his throat quietly. "Renesmee, Jake? Are you ready to be parents?"


	19. Chapter 19

I quickly let one puff of air escape from between my lips. I felt my throat start to tense. My entire chest was staggeringly moving from my heavy heart beats. Was I ready to be a parent? No. Never. Is anyone every really ready? Does anyone really feel prepared? I didn't. I couldn't find the words to reply. I didn't think there were any words in the English language that would make sense at that time. Without any thought both of my arms flung out in front of me reaching to cradle my babies. _My _babies.

I watched as my dad and Carlisle moved closer to the bed. Everything flowed so evenly, it was like a dream. My dad approached me first. In his arms he carried a little creature rapped in a pink blanket.

"Renesmee." He said. "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

My daughter. I had a daughter.

I managed to let a small, unsure "yes" escape from my mouth.

He slowly bent over my bed and carefully placed her in my waiting arms. She was so warm. Warmer than I was. I felt my dad's cold arms slide away from underneath her. I was holding her. She was depending on me to keep her safe. I quickly glanced up at my dad. He was standing over me with his arms crossed. He was biting his lip as his head shook back and forth slowly.

I felt some movement in my arms and my head snapped back down to my daughter. She was the most beautiful baby I had ever seen in my entire life. Her skin wasn't as light as mine, but not as dark as Jake's. A happy medium. But her eyes, they were definitely Jacob's. She glanced back up at me with those deep brown beauties. They shimmered in the light of the room. When her eyes meet mine, I felt a huge knot in my chest. My entire body felt so warm. I didn't notice I was crying until a tear fell from my face and made a small mark on the pink cotton. She was so beautiful, and she was mine.

She had a full head of hair, just like my dad had mentioned. Her perfect black curls were plastered to her head. I slowly traced the sides of her round face. Her skin was so smooth and flawless. My hand looked so pale compared to her. I placed index finger at the edge of her tiny little nose and traced her pink chubby cheeks. She was so mysterious, yet so familiar. It felt like I had known her forever, but I had no idea what she was or what she was capable of. She was so fragile and innocent. I couldn't think of her any other way than a perfect human baby. A thing that she would never be.

I starred at her perfect round face through my watering eyes. Her face grew puzzled. I quietly laughed at her expression. Then, out of nowhere, I felt something hot wrapped around my index finger. It was her tiny little hand. I gasped at the sudden touch. Her lips formed a tiny smile.

I glanced back up at my dad. "What is she thinking?"

My dad shook his head even faster than before and looked up at the ceiling. "Wouldn't I like to know?" He sighed sarcastically.

My jaw dropped. "You mean, you can't…"

"No, not a thing. Now I know why I only heard one mind while you were pregnant! Your mother is going to _love _this." He sighed and starred at her.

"Why can't you hear her?" I jumped. "Is something wrong?" The fear of anything being wrong with my blob of perfection seemed impossible.

"No, Nessie. Calm down." He gently placed a cold hand on my shoulder. "She's perfectly healthy as far as Carlisle can tell. They seem like relatively normal infants. Except both of their temperatures are about 103 degrees. Just slightly under Jacob's. I just can't seem to figure out what she has that makes her silent to me. Maybe she inherited it from your mother. This is going to be _such_ a problem for me."

Before he mentioned the word "they" I had totally forgotten I was accompanied by other people other than my dad and my little girl. I was so wrapped up in the beauty of her I had forgotten about Jake and EJ. The son I hadn't gotten the chance to meet yet. My head turned into Jake's direction. He was sitting facing me with his legs crossed on the bed. His head was bent down staring at his arms. The little blob looked so tiny in his massive arms. He was smaller than his bicep. Jake was silent. His entire body was still except for his right index finger which steadily stroked the top of EJ's head. He looked so fragile under Jake's hand. I carefully reached one of my arms out from underneath Sarah and wrapped my hand around Jake's ankle.

I heard my dad clear his throat. "I'll give you a couple minutes alone. I need to talk to Carlisle. Oh, and everyone is waiting very impatiently downstairs. They're dying to meet them. Don't take too long. I can only stall for so long." He swiftly kissed me on the forehead and quickly exited the room and shut the door behind him.

"Jake?" I whispered after a few moments. His head slowly rose to look at me. He smiled faintly.

"Hi, Nessie."

I placed both of my hands under Sarah and adjusted my body so that my knees were touching his. The bed squeaked under the weight shift.

I didn't know what to say at that point. Everything was so new and unreal.

"Sarah?" I whispered to her. "Do you want to meet your daddy?"

Jake chuckled softly and his eyes shifted to Sarah. He bit his lower lip as he sifted all of EJ's weight into his right arm and reached for Sarah with his left. I was almost afraid to lift her up to give her to Jake. Not that I didn't trust him, I trust him with my life. I was afraid I would do something wrong like jolt her to fast, or drop her onto the bed, or scratch her. She was my perfect masterpiece and I didn't want a single thing to hurt her.

I swallowed my ridiculous inner monologue and carefully placed one hand under her head and one under her body. I lifted her slightly higher and carefully laid her across Jake's forearm. I was afraid to let go but I slowly moved one finger at a time from underneath her.

Jake tucked her securely between his arm and his chest just like he had done to EJ on the opposite side. He stared at her like I had with huge, inquisitive eyes. A huge smile flashed across his face.  
"She looks like me" He chocked.

"That's what I thought, too." I smiled back at him. "She's so beautiful. Perfect, actually."

"Just like you." He winked. "She has your nose, though, and your curls." He glanced back down at her curious face. "And your mouth." He smiled even wider. "But I think EJ looks a little more like you."

That warm feeling in my chest occurred again. "Can I hold him?" I had been dying to snatch him out of Jake's arms ever since I had handed over Sarah. But I wanted to give him some time to hold the both of them. I guess I already had for two weeks.

"Oh!" He gasped, "Sorry, I forgot you haven't even seen him yet."

My arms automatically shot out in front of me again. It's like every fiber in my body wants to touch him. Jake only moved his body slightly to place him gently into my arms, like he weighed less than a feather. I felt that comforting warmness of EJ's skin as soon as we made contact.

I immediately brought him to my chest as I did to Sarah. I couldn't help but study every inch of his tiny body, trying to memorize the moment. His skin was the same color are Sarah's, darker than my but lighter than Jacob. EJ was slightly smaller in size. But not noticeable at first glance. He had the same chubby face as she did. Except his had more pink to it. He was more beautiful than I could imagine. I thought that no creature could compare to Sarah, but EJ did. He was just as perfect, and just as innocent and fragile. Jake was right though, he did look more like me. His hair was surprisingly not the same color as Jacob's like Sarah hair was. His matched mine to the tee. He didn't have much hair, but from what was there, you could see my brown base with the slight red and gold highlights. I had never seen anyone's hair naturally like mine, and here it was. An exact replica. The tops of his hairs swooped a little to the side to give the appearance of a slight wave.

"Unbelievable." I whispered to myself.

His eye shape was mine, his eye color was mine and his long, heavy eyelashes were mine. But you could definitely see a little bit of Jake in there. His nose came together at the end in the little cute shape like his daddy. And his mouth made the perfect smirk that Jake makes when he's thinking.

There was no doubt about who this baby belonged to. He was the perfect combination of Jake and I. They both were. I never thought that two rugged, random, loud, rambunctious teenagers could create two beautiful, perfect babies. On accident. That's just Jake and I's luck. The one time we don't try, the result comes out perfect. Perfection has never been anything I've ever achieved. I just wish that they could have arrived the perfect way that they deserve. With married parents and a stable house. Or just a house of their own.

I sighed and began to trace EJ's smooth face just like I had done to Sarah. I wanted to know everything about them. Every little blink of their eyes amazed me. Every time their tiny body lifted and lowered as they breathed truly left me speechless. All they would need to do is lie on the floor and I would be the proudest mom in existence. I brushed back EJ's little thin hairs. I felt the soft space behind his tiny ears. I followed the path down to his short, flimsy neck. I felt his little heart beat hammering away. It was at the steady, strong pace. I could feel his blood running through the veins of his neck. It didn't tempt me at all. Even less than Jacob's blood did. I followed the path of his blood down to his heart where I could feel the beat the best. It still astounded me how I created that. I not only created the baby I held in my arms, but I also created the tiny little things inside of him that let him move and breathe. I felt like the most powerful person in the entire world. How many other people can make two babies inside of them in a two week period? Not many. Go Renesmee.

As I tuned into his heart again, I felt something strange shaped on EJ's chest, right underneath my hand. I wasn't panicked, but slightly worried. I figured that the blanket was bunched up funny or something. I gently lifted up his blue cotton blanket and reached my index finger underneath the material to feel it better. When I poked it, it moved slightly. It was colder than the rest of EJ's body. Puzzled, I pinched the object between my fingers and pulled it out from the blanket. In my hand I was holding a golden band with a beautiful, shining diamond on top.

I gasped and EJ stirred slightly in my arms. I lifted my eyes to meet Jake's gaze.

"It's…beautiful." I whispered.

"I couldn't think of a better time to give it to you." Jake smiled.

I was speechless. The piece of jewelry felt like a hundred pounds in my hand.

"It's yours," Jake spoke again, "if you'll still have me."

I was silent again for a few seconds. Not sure of what to say. The rollercoaster of emotions started and I was sitting in the very back seat, getting whip lash.

"Well?" I said finally. "Do I have to put in on myself?"

Jake smiled and shook his head. He carefully took the ring from between my fingers and slid it through my ring finger. A different kind of warmth hit my chest. Jake slowly lifted my hand to his face and kissed it softly. He lowered it to his lap and held it there.

"Well," He cleared his throat, "do you think they're ready to meet their extremely dysfunctional family?"

"Nope." I laughed as I admired the new, and permanent, addiction to my left hand. "But let's not keep them waiting."


	20. Chapter 20

I focused in on the conversations taking place below Carlisle's office. I think most of the family was in the living room. It was surprisingly pretty quiet except for the loud roar of the television, and not to mention Uncle Emmett screaming profanities at it. Something like "Hey refs, get off your knees! You're blowing the fucking game!" I chuckled slightly and glanced up at Jacob's face. It must have been loud enough for him to hear too. He smirked at me. I could feel my heart beat a little faster.

A phone rang a couple doors down from the office. I heard Carlisle answer it.

"Yes?" He asked skeptically.

There was a long pause. Jake's eyebrows came together questionably. He knew I heard something he didn't. I patiently held up my index finger as I continued to listen. EJ adjusted himself in my arm slightly.

After a few moments of silence, I heard my dad gasp in anger. A snarl ripped through his chest.

" Yes, she did deliver the child. Actually there were twins. How did you kn-" He was cut off.

"Are you _sure?_" Carlisle seemed apprehensive. More silence. "And you truly believe the children will be in danger?"

I panicked. _What children? My _children?

"_What!" _I frantically whispered to myself.

"Renesmee, what's going on?" I felt Jake place a worried hand on my shoulder. I ignored him.

"They all have disappeared? Even Leah?" Carlisle mumbled in disbelief.

They all? Even Leah? The pack has disappeared? That was impossible. There would be no way they all would leave together without telling anybody. And they most definitely would _not_ take Leah with them. Something was wrong. Something was_ very_ wrong.

"Thank you Billy. Please call me if you have received any more information. I will inform my family and we will take the necessary precautions…Yes I will relay to message to Jacob. Thank you, again." He hung up the phone with force.

My dad's voice was low and serious. "Carlisle, do you think it could be possible?"

"Edward, I don't know what to think right now. There's no proof that what Billy believes is correct, but I do not feel like this disappearance is simply a coincidence. There is something terribly wrong."

"What do I do?" My dad sounded as if he was crying.

"Don't tell her yet. Let her have a moment to be happy. There has been far too much happening to such a young girl. Give her a day to worry about nothing but her children. We will inform her at the right time."

I couldn't listen anymore. I had heard enough. I was smart enough to put the pieces together. The pack is missing. No one knows where they could possibly be. And they won't stop at anything to kill my babies.

The thought sent me into hysteric sobs. I clutched EJ in both of my arms and brought him between my cheek and my shoulder. I buried my face in his fuzzy blue blanket to muffle my gasps for air.

"Renesmee!" Jacob pleaded. "What happened!"

I couldn't answer him. I was so angry. So worried. So sad. Nothing could go the right way for me. Not even once. The moment I get to hold perfection in my arms, someone tries to rip it away from me. I've only held my babies for a single hour and now a group of wild werewolves want to rip them limb from limb. I just wanted to run away. I would go anywhere, do anything, _be_ anything in order to keep my precious babies safe. But I didn't know how. Danger would always come and find me. No matter where I turn. I was so tired of the unknown. So fed up with being helpless. So fucking angry at the world for letting this happen.

I felt Jake uncross his legs and gently pull me against the left side of his chest with one arm. The right arm gently cradled Sarah.

My entire body started to shake and quiver.

"Nessie, please. What the hell is happening? Please tell me!" It sounded like he was about to break down too.

All I could do was shake my head.

He let a puff of air escape from his mouth. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Whatever it is, it will all be fine."

"No it won't." I cried.

"Why can't you tell me what happened?"

Before I could even attempt to answer, the door opened.

"Renesmee?" My dad asked in a panicked tone. "What's wrong!"

I began to sob even harder.

I felt Jake shrug his shoulders. "She won't tell me either. She was just sitting here perfectly fine and dandy and now this is happening and I am just…so fucking confused." His words mashed together.

My dad sighed. He approached the bed swiftly and began to stroke my hair.

He was quiet for a few moments, listening to my frantic, angry thoughts.

He sighed deeply and whispered to me, "You know I would never let anything like that happen, right?"

I slightly nodded my head. I removed my wet face form EJ's blanket and tried to wipe away some of my tears.

As I struggled to open my eyes, I realized how utterly exhausted I was. My body had gone through so much stress and pain these past few hours, I was practically dead. But I couldn't sleep. I wouldn't sleep. My innocent cubs were in danger and this momma bear was not going to let anything get in her way. I wanted to guard them 24/7. Always know where they were and that they were safe. I couldn't bare the thought of being unconscious and unaware of their safety. I'd watch them as they slept peacefully. If they can sleep. I wouldn't blink for a moment until I knew they'd be safe again.

I glanced up at my dad as tears were pouring out of my eyes. He bent down carefully and lifted EJ out of my arms. I was too overwhelmed to protest. He placed his stone lips on his little pink forehead and gently handed him to Jacob. Jake's arm moved from underneath my body to reach for our son. In that same moment, my dad's cold arms scooped me up from the bed. He held me like he did when I was a little girl. My legs wrapped around this torso and my arms around the back of his neck. I buried my face on his cold shoulder. I could feel my tears soaking into his t-shirt. He began to walk from the room. I didn't know where he was going, but I was too exhausted to care. I knew my babies were safe with Jacob. I had to trust him. The even rocking of dad's brisk walking made me drift deeper into exhaustion. He sat down in a dark room. Only the moonlight shown through the glass walls. He adjusted my body so he was cradling me. I put my head to his chest.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that." He whispered.

"Daddy," I barely murmured. "I'm so afraid."

He shook his head. "I will let nothing hurt my children or grandchildren. Nothing, Renesmee. That's one thing you don't need to worry about."

When I didn't reply, he began to hum. It was the song he'd always sing to me before bed. The one I hummed to myself in the forest. The one the babies seemed to like. And somehow in my pool of tears and worries, I drifted off to sleep listening to the soundtrack of my childhood.

* * *

The sun woke me up. It shown through the glass windows and the rays landed perfectly on my face. It hurt to open my eyes. I carefully sat up. I was so sore. I brought my knees to my head and wrapped my arms around my shins. I sighed deeply and let out an exhausted moan. I don't think any amount of sleep could have cured what I was feeling. My eyes were still puffy and throbbing from the hysteria I was in a few hours before. I didn't know what time it was, what day it was, or where anyone was. My dad was no longer in the room. I was on the floor wrapped in a humongous old quilt. No mattress, no pillow. Regardless, I had the soundest sleep in my entire life. I had no dreams. No vivid images. No nothing. Just silence and darkness. Just the thing I needed.

I fell out of my ball and back onto the floor. I was so tangled and hot under the quilt, I could barely move. I rolled over onto my right side and reached my hands out on the hardwood. I began to drag myself across the floor out of my giant cocoon. By this time, my eyes had adjusted to the brightness and I could finally see. I was in my dad's old room.

There was not much in there anymore. No bed, obviously, and most of his clothes had been moved to our cottage. He only kept certain things in the room. Old paintings and CDs that he didn't trust in the cottage. Directly across from me was a painting that I had always admired as a little girl. It was an abstract painting by some late 1800s artist. My dad had told me his name a million times before, but I never remember. It was generally made with different shades of orange. The orange lines sort of resembled flowers. But in the very middle was a flower that stood higher than all the rest. And it was blue. Completely different. It always reminded me of myself. Different from everyone else. One-of-a-kind.

After about ten minutes of procrastinating, I realized it was probably time I faced the world again. I couldn't just stay hidden under a metric ton of fabric my entire life. I needed to see my kids. I needed to talk to Jacob.

But first, I needed a shower. Bad. I couldn't remember the last time I had taken a full shower, let alone shaved. Plus, I had still been dressed my medical gown. Who knows what unknown baby-birthing juices still lurked on my skin's surface. The thought made me gag.

I groaned as I attempted to throw the quilt off my body. I was still so week from everything, I could barely move. After several failed attempts to pull myself out, I decided to keep rolling until I became free. I rolled from the center of the room all the way to the door frame. Once I could finally move again, I stumbled to my feet and began to slump my way to the bathroom.

My brain was so stressed and tried, I could barely think straight. Yesterday seemed like a blur, a dream. I didn't really have kids. I wasn't a mom. My children weren't in danger. Ugh, danger. That word was even hard to _think _about. How was I supposed to tell Jake? Or does he already know? Where is he? Where is the pack? Where's EJ and Sarah?

My brain started to hurt again. My heart was about to fly out of my chest. I could feel its beat in every artery of my body.

I flipped on the bathroom light and closed the door swiftly. My head was pounding. I turned and faced myself in the mirror, I was a mess. My tight curls had become large frizz knots on the top of my head. Clumps of hair were still matted from the sweat from labor. My mascara was down to my cheek, giving me the appearance of a black eye. I frowned at myself. Where was the glow I was supposed to have? New mothers always have the glow when they're pregnant and after they have their babies. Why was I so miserable? This was supposed to be the happiest moment of my life.

I sighed at myself and shook my head quickly. In a daze, I walked toward the shower and turned the water on. I stepped out of my gown and threw it across the bathroom onto the counter. Next to where it landed was a pile of folded clothes already laid out for me.

I stepped into the tub and faced the shower head. I let the hot water run down my face and body. I stood there for a good ten minutes, trying to calm my nerves and lower my pulse. I didn't want to look weak in front of Jake. Especially if he didn't know the news yet. I was tired of being the over emotional basket case. I wanted me back. Jake deserved that.

I knew I had to go downstairs before I brought myself into a full fledge panic attack. Thinking about everything was going to drive me insane. I just had to forget all the bad things for two hours. Put on my happy face. Be with my family. Be with my kids. I could deal with the life endangering mayhem later.

I shut off the water and threw on whatever clothes were on the counter. I rushed out of the bathroom, without even looking at myself in the mirror. I glided down the hallway to the top of the stair case, waiting for whatever tragedy that was going to arise next.

I mean, really. Just I was starting to get used to everyone wanting to kill me, everyone decides they want to kill my spawns too. And now, the very things that want to kill him have evaporated into thin air. Gone. Disappeared. Missing. And there was not a fucking thing I could do about it.


End file.
